The Arche Town Pokemon Tournament
by Creatura Fabella
Summary: The entries are in, the bracket has been made, and the Arche Town Pokemon Tournament is ready to kick off! The first four rounds will be three on three battles for a chance to participate in the semi-finals. Fight for honor, fight for glory, fight for the grand prize; the Arche Town Stone!
1. Introductions

In the southeast corner of the Hoenn region, there is a series of islands that were created by ancient volcanic activity. These islands are spread far and wide across the vast Hoenn Ocean and the majority are covered in lush tropical vegetation. Many of the islands lay unexplored and the vast majority lack any sort of human population. A few of the islands, however, have recently become major tourist spots. The reason? A young Pokémon battle enthusiast by the name of Scott.

Scott has recently purchased the territorial rights to several of the larger islands and transformed them into havens of Pokémon battling. Some of his more well-known attractions include the Battle Frontier, complete with the indomitable Frontier Brains, and the Battle Maison, a wildly popular new facility inspired by Scott's trip overseas.  
A new type of battle arena, however, has just finished construction on one of the smaller islands that Scott owns; the Arche Arena. Built in the crater of a meteor strike and using scorched stone from the crater walls for construction, the Arche Arena is a massive coliseum style battle arena that can comfortably seat a whopping 50,000 spectators. The arena took years to complete, and had to be put on hold several times in order for Scott to raise sufficient funds for its completion. As a result, a small town has grown up around the arena. The town, properly named Arche Town, is home to many of the workers that built the Arche Arena and is quickly becoming a major tourist attraction.

In order to break in the new arena, Scott has manufactured a major televised Pokémon battle tournament. The tournament has so far been a huge success and is building to a climax that is sure to put Arche town on the map as a major battle destination.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the first annual Arche Town Pokémon tournament!" A tall man wearing a black suit and tie stood in the middle of the enormous Arche Arena. With microphone in hand, the man adjusted his dark sunglasses as the crowd roared in response. The energy in the air was palpable, and the man was quick to capitalize on the excitement of the crowd. He struck a pose. "It's been an intense few days of preliminary rounds, but finally we have reached the last leg of our tournament. So let me ask you, are you ready to see some **BATTLES?!** " The crowd erupted once more in a flurry of cheers and applause. The man ran a hand through his orange, pompadour styled hair and smiled. He was on camera, after all. "Fantastic, without further ado let's meet our eight finalists." A low cheer continued to flow through the crowd as the man whipped a handful of notecards out of his pocket. "First up, all the way from Driftveil City in the beautiful Unova region, we have Jean Roberts!"

As the crowd raised their cheer a young man began to walk out of one of the four huge stone archways that were placed in equal intervals around the bottom level of the circular stadium. The man was wearing a black vest overtop a white T-shirt and a black pair of cargo shorts and sneakers that matched his short, dark hair. Jean crossed the distance to the battle field, waving to the crowd with a small smile on his face. The battle field was a fifty by fifty yard platform elevated to the height of the crowd. At the moment the field matched the burnt brown color of the arena walls and had a large white Pokeball outline painted in the middle. When Jean reached the stairs of the battle field the announcer glanced at his cards.

"A twenty seven year old veteran, Jean made it through the single Pokémon battle preliminary rounds using a lightning fast Porygon-Z! A rare Pokémon to be sure, and equally as powerful. I'm sure we're all eager to see what he has in store for the three on three portion of the tournament!" The crowd roared as Jean walked up and took a place next to the announcer.

"Next up, a twenty year old competitor from the glimmering Kalos region, Cyril LeBlanc!" The announcer breathed a silent sigh of relief as the crowd cheered Cyril onto the field, foreign names could be difficult to pronounce. The face of a young, brown haired man flashed up on both of the enormous screens that were placed above the crowd at the northern and southern ends of the stadium. Cyril stepped into the light of the stadium and began to make his way up to the field. He was wearing a thin grey jacket with white and dark yellow stripes overtop a navy V-neck that had an anchor symbol on the right breast. His outfit was completed with a pair of blue jeans, black shoes, and brown belt. There was audible increase in pitch from the crowd as Cyril stepped out. Cyril maintained a plain expression as he scaled the stairs, ignoring the squealing girls and the crowd in general.

"Yes our stylish young man from Anistar City breezed through the preliminaries, stealing victories and hearts alike! This gentile gentleman crushed his opponents with the raw power of a full grown Tyranitar! I know I'm not the only one whose teeth rattled when that monster was loose on the field!" Cyril took his place next to Jean, whom he was several inches taller than, and allowed himself a slight grin at the mention of his Tyranitar.  
"Our third contestant is native to Hoenn and is no stranger to islands, this beach beauty hails from Dewford town! Please welcome, Isabelle Stevens!" Isabelle glided out of the archway as she was displayed on the screens. Accustomed to being in front of crowds, Isabelle flashed a practiced, cheerful contest smile as she waved. Her straight, chestnut hair fell to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pale blue sun dress that reached to her knees along with a pair of white sandals. She scaled the stairs with an eased smoothness.

"Isabelle favored an evasive Pelliper during her preliminary rounds. Her oceanic bird exhausted his opponents by dodging _everything_ that was thrown at him. If memory serves, Isabelle's Pelliper only received damage twice during all his matches! Quite a feat for such a large bird!" Isabelle stood next to Cyril and was surprised to find she was nearly as tall as him. He seemed bigger from the stands. Cyril caught Isabelle looking at him and she quickly faced forward, a slight burn in her cheeks.  
"Halfway there folks, our fourth contestant chose to keep his hometown classified, but that distinct English accent harkens his homeland. A round of applause for the twenty one year old James Wilson Jr.!" James strode out into the arena smiling widely and waving with both hands to the crowd. He wore a pair of blue jeans with regular tennis shoes and had on his lucky blue Suicune shirt. A thick jacket, which he had probably shed due to the heat, was tied around his waist. James quickly stepped up the stairs.

"James Jr. flashed through the preliminaries with the help of his "big sister", an eloquent Gardevoir. James' Gardevoir teleported around her opponents attacks and rendered them helpless with a potent hypnosis attack! Believe me folks, the battlefield is no place for a nap!" James approached the group of finalists and stood next to Isabelle. The two were about the same height.

"Moving right along we have our fifth finalist, a young seventeen year old boy by the name of David who chose to withhold his last name. Another resident of the Unova region, David has his roots in Nimbasa city!" The crowd kept up its steady cheer as David walked into view. The boy was wearing a navy school uniform with a yellow tie, blue jeans, and sneakers. David walked steadily out to the field. He was rather nervous being in front of such a huge crowd, but he put up a calm, collected front and began to scale the stairs.

"Our schoolboy David here calculated his way into the finals using an icy Froslass. David's Froslass seduced most of her opponents with an alluring Attract. This icy beauty then left her foes with frozen hearts as she downed them with her icy moves!" Jean, the first entry, was glad to finally see another finalist around his height, and nodded to David as he took his place next to James Jr. David smiled awkwardly back and faced the crowd.

"Contestant number six is our third finalist from Unova, residing in the glamorous Castelia City! Let's hear it for the self-proclaimed "Queen of the World", twenty two year old Mary Anne Mathews!" There were several distinct groups of boos mixed in amongst the general cheer. A short, curvy, heavy set woman strutted out into the stadium, her nose promptly pointed upwards. Mary Anne blatantly ignored the crowd as she sauntered to the field. She had short, curly, and unruly blonde tresses that fell to her shoulders. She wore a pair of skin tight black jeans and a pink tank top with worn brown trainers.

"Mary Anne made no friends on her way to the finals, taking down opponents with a Roserade whose thorny attacks are matched only by her equally thorny personality. Though some claim Mary Anne had an easy lineup of opponents in the preliminaries, there is no denying her place in the finals!" Mary Anne sniffed contemptuously as she walked past the other finalists and took he place at the end of the line. There was no love lost between her and the others.  
"Almost there folks! Our seventh contestant is yet another Hoenn resident from the rocky town of Rustboro. Another veteran in his twenties, make him feel welcome folks, Marlowe Eldred. A respectable amount of applause greeted Marlowe as he stepped into the arena. Marlowe had short brown hair and a bit of stubble on his face. He was a man of average height and lean stature. He was dressed in a dull, dark green shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He smirked as he threw his hands in his pockets and glanced at his image on the screen as he walked.

"With a battle style as rough and tough as he looks, Marlowe tore through the preliminaries with the fangs of his trusted Mightyena. Marlowe's Mightyena displayed a unique ability to use the move Thunder Fang, which took many of his opponents by surprise." Marlowe walked up and stood next to Mary Anne, who looked at him as though he were nothing more than a piece of trash. Marlowe returned Mary Anne's look of disgust with a calm smile. She huffed and turned her nose at him.  
"Last but certainly not least our final, and youngest, finalist! Hailing from Goldenrod City in the Johto region, please welcome Neil Bito!" The crowd cheered loudly as Neil's name was called, the young boy had become pretty popular due to his age and eccentric looks. The archway remained empty. The cheer turned to a dull roar. Nobody appeared out of the darkness. The crowd began to drone.

"Uh…Neil?" Called the announcer. A hushed silence fell over the crowd. Some of the spectators nearest the archway could have sworn they heard snoring emanating from the darkness. Suddenly there was the sound of a Pokeball bursting open, an angry cry, and then a whip-like sound. There was a cry of pain and a short boy with a unique appearance ran out from the entryway. Neil was sporting short, light pink hair, a pair of red shoes with pink striped tube socks, a pair of tan cargo shorts, and a white shirt that was nearly the same shade of color as his skin. He trotted out to the field, smiling broadly and laughing as he went, trying to hide his embarrassment. A frustrated looking Bayleef followed closely behind him. The crowd laughed along with Neil and began to cheer again.  
"Neil whipped into the finals with all the grace of a contest star. Utilizing his trusted Bayleef in a unique battle style, Neil has proven himself to be a formidable opponent, even at such a young age! He nearly lost his opportunity to make it to the finals due to falling asleep on the battlefield, but luckily his Bayleef managed to pull through for him!" Neil drew his Bayleef back into her Pokeball and walked to the end of the line. He rubbed his smarting cheek ruefully.  
"There you have it folks, our eight fantastic finalists!" The announcer threw his hands wide and scattered his note cards in a showy fashion. "Now, unlike the preliminaries, the first round of the final tournament will allow more than one Pokémon. Each trainer will be allotted three Pokémon. Using items of any nature is strictly forbidden with the exception, of course, of the Pokémon's hold item. Switching will be permitted. But enough rules! Let's see the bracket!" The announcer indicated towards the giant screens as the crowd cheered.

Head shots of all eight competitors appeared in eight separate panels on both the screens. In a flashy animation the panels flipped over, hiding the contestants faces. They then began to spin and flip around one another. The screens were randomly generating a bracket. The contestants watched eagerly as the panels began to slow down and eventually lined up in pairs. Time for the moment of truth. A musical drum roll sounded throughout the stadium.  
"Our first round will be…" The announcer waited for the first pair of panels to flip. With a flash of sparks the panels turned over. "Marlowe Eldred vs Neil Bito! The gruff and tough battler will face off against the child prodigy in the first round!" Marlowe glanced to his right and eyed the pink haired boy. Nito was staring at the screen with a glazed look in his eye, was he daydreaming? The kid looked like somebody Marlowe would've stolen lunch money from when he was younger. But the he had to be here for a reason, Marlowe better not underestimate him.

"Round number two goes to…." The second pair of panels turned over. "James Wilson Jr. and Isabelle Stevens. Our English Pokefanatic will take on the Hoenn native beach beauty in round two!" James and Isabelle were standing next to each. At the sight of their pairing, the two exchanged a look. James casually extended his hand to Isabelle.

"Let's make it a good one." He said cheerfully. Isabelle appreciated the man's gesture. She tucked her hair behind her ear and shook James' hand.  
"Yes, of course." She said with a smile. The announcer spoke as the drum roll picked up again.

"The third round will feature…." The panels flipped at the climax of the drum roll. "Mary Anne Mathews and Cyril Leblanc! This Queen Bee will battle the foreign heartthrob in round three!" Mary Anne looked down over her nose at Cyril, which was rather difficult considering how much taller he was than her. Of all the rabble on the stage, he was the least rabble-esque. Cyril returned her judgmental glare with a cool wink. Mary Anne huffed and turned back to the screen.  
"A foregone conclusion at this point, the final round will is…." The last pair of panels flipped. "Jean Roberts vs David! The lightning fast battler will take on the calculating schoolboy in our final round!" Jean leaned out, looked at David, and grinned. It was always fun to battle somebody about the same height as him. David gulped and adjusted his tie, there was something off putting about Jean.

"Well that's it folks! Introductions are done and the bracket has been set." As the announcer commanded attention once again the panels on the screen lined up to form a bracket, grouping the designated pairs at the bottom. "Our first two rounds will take place momentarily. The third and fourth rounds will be held tomorrow evening! The winners of the initial rounds will advance to the semifinals, the losers will be given a consolation battle later on. Our first match of Marlowe Eldred vs Neil Bito will start in one hour! So go out, get refreshed, and come back ready for some amazing battling!" The crowd gave one last uproarious cheer before beginning to disperse. The announcer then lowered his mike and turned to the finalists.

"You all are free to stay and watch the matches in the stands, I'm going to get out of this heat for a bit. Marlowe and Neil need to be on this field ready to battle by the time the hour is up. Any questions?" The contestants remained silent. "Good, see you all in an hour."  
The screens continued to display the bracket as the contestants filed out of the stadium. Eight bright, hopeful faces shimmered on the screens. Who will be the one to emerge victorious and take home the coveted Arche Town Stone?


	2. Neil vs Marlowe

_"I wonder what the Arche Stone looks like."_ Neil thought to himself. _"Like, is it an evolution stone, a gem, just a cool looking rock? Whitney likes cool rocks, but only if they're pink. Pink is a nice color, but so is red. Wonder if Whitney's read my letter yet. Letters are fun to write, I wonder if…"_

 **sMaCK!**

"YEOW!" Neil was snapped out of his thoughts by the sting of his Bayleef's whip. His Bayleef had an expectant look on her face. When did she get out of her Pokeball? "What?" Asked Neil, rubbing his arm. Neil looked around. He was completely alone on the battlefield. The only other people in the stadium were some lingering spectators in the stands. How long had he been standing there? He zoned out after the announcer starting talking about brackets or something. "Gah! Where did everybody go?" Bayleef sighed and indicated to the archway. Everyone else had exited when the announcer said they could leave ten minutes ago. Neil was all alone.

"Let's uh, let's go find some people Bayleef." Said Neil, hurriedly walking towards the exit. Bayleef growled in agreement and followed closely behind. The Arche stadium was incredibly large, but had a simple layout. High ceilinged, wide circular hallways stacked one atop the other. Neil quickly found his way outside the stadium and began to scale the stone stairs that led to the top of the crater. The stairs were cut into the face of the crater walls and were nearly fifty yard wide. Thankfully the crater walls weren't very steep, or the climb in and out would very laborious. Nevertheless, Neil had a fine layer of perspiration on his brow by the time he reached the top of the crater. Hoenn was known for its warm, humid weather.

Atop the crater rim, Neil realized just how small the island was. The crater was in the dead center of the island, and there couldn't have been more than three miles of land in any one direction. Another set of stairs that mirrored the ones leading down into the stadium were etched into the outside of the crater. They led down into the heart of Arche Town. From his vantage point, Neil had a great view of the town.

The main strip of the town led directly from the port right up to the front steps of the crater. The port spanned a few miles of the coastline. Huge cruise ships and boats of all shapes and sizes lined its docks. Massive hotels had been constructed along the beach in order to accommodate the crowds that the tournament had drawn. Some were still under construction. Most of the contestants and spectators were staying at the hotels. After about a half mile up from the docks was the beginning of Arche Town. Houses could be seen nestled amongst the thick tropical vegetation. Their number increased the closer they got to the crater. Directly at the base of the crater was the center of Arche Town.

A huge circular courtyard made of red and white brick sat at the bottom of the stairs. Al along the rim of the courtyard were shops, restaurants, and other facilities. The courtyard itself was filled with vendors and booths that sold all sorts of treats and knick knacks themed towards the tournament. In the center of the courtyard was shimmering fountain. A Milotic, sculpted from the same rock that was used in the stadium, stood elegantly in the center of the fountain. Streamers were strung from the top of the fountain out all across the courtyard. Jets of water periodically shot out of the fountain and created a sparkling shimmering mist as they fell. It was a fantastic sight.

"Come on Bayleef!" Yelled Neil as he hurried down the stairs. As he descended, Neil heard the sound of laughter and music float through the air. In a moment he was in the middle of the celebration and was thoroughly enjoying himself. He knew he only had about thirty minutes to play before he had to be back at the stadium, so Neil made the most of the time he had. He bounced from stand to stand. This one was selling candied apples, this one had Magikarp for sell, and this one had a shirtless man breathing fire! There was so much to do, so much to see, and so many people to meet. Neil couldn't get enough.

 _Meanwhile…._

After the announcer had released the contestants, Marlowe made his way down to the town's courtyard. He wandered through the shops and booths for a while, allowing himself to enjoy the sound of music and wonderful smells drifting through the air. He came across one booth filled with decorative floral arrangements and found himself analyzing the types of flowers, their containers, and postulating as to what type of soil they were growing in. He must have stood and stared at the flowers for longer than he thought because eventually the booth owner, a pretty young girl, approached him.

"Can I help you with something sir?" She asked sweetly. Marlowe was so engrossed in his analysis that he hadn't even seen her walk up.

"What? Oh no I was just, uh, y'know."

"Are you looking to buy for somebody in particular? Your wife maybe?" Marlowe began to back up while he scratched his cheek.

"No I uh, thanks but I'm just gonna, uh, go." Marlowe quickly turned and walked off, his hands jammed firmly in his pockets. He walked for several minutes with his head down. Hopefully no one else had seen him looking at flowers. When he finally looked up he found himself at the Milotic fountain. Marlowe took a seat on the edge of the fountain and let the mist from the water jets float down over him. He looked around, listened to the music, took in the sights of an upbeat, festive town. These people probably don't even know how good they have it. A group of kids suddenly ran by, tossing a ball back and forth. Marlowe did a double take, wasn't that his opponent? Marlowe looked closer. Sure enough, the pink haired kid was in the middle of the game jumping, laughing, and tossing the ball around with the other kids. A Bayleef ran circles around the group of kids, head butting the ball whenever it came its way.

"Who even is this kid?" Marlowe wondered aloud. "How did he even get to the finals?"

"Neil Bito." Replied a small voice. Surprised at the response, Marlowe looked to his right. It was another one of the finalists, the schoolkid. What was his name again? D-something. The kid was typing at an incredible pace on a small laptop.

"Uh…"

"Entry #8, fifteen years old, from the Johto region. Younger brother to the Goldenrod City gym leader, Whitney. Known for his unique battling style involving creative move combinations." Marlowe just stared at the kid as he rambled off facts about Neil. Once he was done he shut his laptop and slid off the fountain. "He's also narcoleptic." With that, the schoolkid walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

 _"Well that was weird."_ Thought Marlowe. He checked the time on his phone. He still had about forty minutes to burn. Marlowe walked to the edge of the courtyard and into the street. Hailed a taxi and asked the driver to take him to the docks. While the taxi drove him to the waterfront Marlowe stared out the window and thought about his opponent. He had heard of the Johto region before, never been there himself though. So this Neil kid is the little brother of a gym leader? That explains his flashy outfit and how he made it to the finals. Using combination moves was normally something reserved for contests as it often exhausted Pokémon quickly. Only really skilled trainers could use them effectively.

Marlowe was trying to remember what narcoleptic meant when he arrived at the docks. He paid the taxi driver and made his way out to the ships. A cool wind rolled off the ocean and left a salty taste in Marlowe's mouth. The sun glistened beautifully off the seawater and the sound of Wingulls echoed over the beach. Marlowe took a seat on the edge of the dock and hung his legs over the side. He used to love going to the beach right above Rustboro. When he was little, no matter what happened, he could always count on the ocean to be there for him. He'd always dream about finding buried treasure while digging around in the sand. Then maybe his parents wouldn't have to work so much and could spend some time with him.

After sitting for a while and clearing his head, Marlowe got up and began to walk back to the road. As he walked off the deck he caught sight of a familiar looking ship docks a little ways down. At first he thought he was imagining things, but the longer he looked, the more sure he became. Marlowe hailed a taxi.

 _"Why would they be here?"_ Thought Marlowe as he slid into the taxi. _"What do they want with this place?"_ The taxi drove away from the docks and headed back into town. Marlowe pushed the image of the ship from his mind and tried to focus on the upcoming battle. He had left that life behind. He had no ties to them anymore. So _why_ were they here?

The announcer was in a panic. The battle was supposed to start in _five minutes_ and neither of the first round battlers had arrived. The stadium was already full, the cameras were standing by, and the field was set. The only thing missing was the battlers, and they were kind of crucial! The announcer chewed on his fingernails as he paced back and forth in the entrance to the battlefield. They were going to have to cancel! Maybe move on to round two right now? Were the round two battlers even here? The announcer was about to run off to find the other contestants when Marlowe shuffled into the entrance. A Bayleef was following closely at his heels and as he came closer the announcer saw that he was carrying Neil piggyback style. Neil's head was slumped over Marlowe's shoulder. He was out cold.

"Wha-what happened?" Asked the announcer. Marlowe grunted as he ungraciously set Neil on the ground against the wall.

"Found the kid passed out on the steps on the way here. This Bayleef was trying to drag him to the stadium. I can't get him to wake up." Explained Marlowe, massaging his shoulders. "Kid's heavier than he looks." The announcer tried shaking Neil to wake him up. He even slapped him lightly on the face, but Neil did not stir.

"Well this is terrible!" Cried the announcer. "The match is supposed to start right now! What are we going to do?" Marlowe crossed his arms and thought for a moment, then grinned to himself.

"Here, lemme try something." Marlowe bent down and pinched Niel's nose together. He then took his other hand and held it over the kid's mouth.

"What are you-"

"Just wait, if he wants to live he'll wake up." A few seconds passed by and nothing happened. Just as the announcer was going to say something Neil's eyes shot open and he knocked Marlowe's hands away.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, don't keep me waiting." Said Marlowe as he turned and walked out into the stadium. Neil gasped to catch his breath and looked around in bewilderment. His Bayleef ran up to him and nuzzled his face.

"What?" Asked Neil, still only half awake.

"You passed out on the steps son, that Marlowe fellow carried you all the way down here." Explained the announcer, helping Neil to his feet. "It was pretty nice of him too, considering he would have won automatically had he just left you. Though, he did kind of choke you into consciousness just now so…" Neil blinked groggily. Marlowe? That was the guy he was supposed to have a match against. The match!

"The match, did I make it?" Asked Neil, grabbing the announcer's arm. The announcer was baffled. Did this kid hear anything he had just said?

"It's uh, just about to start. You guys are fighting on the plain battlefield." He replied.

"Thanks, come on Bayleef!" Neil took off into the stadium. The announcer watched Neil run as he adjusted his tie and ran a hand through his pompadour. He fished his microphone out of his pocket and walked towards the sound of the roaring crowd. Showtime.

It was high noon at the Arche Stadium. A brilliant blue sky stretched out overtop the coliseum, not a single cloud in sight. The crowd was cheering, the cameras were rolling, and Neil and Marlowe stood on opposite ends of the battlefield, waiting for the cue to start. Neil's Bayleef was out of her Pokebal, standing next to him. The field was as it had been an hour ago, a flat arena with a Pokeball outline painted in the middle. A referee stood on the sideline by the middle of the field. In one hand he held a green flag, in the other, a red one. Directly across from him was the announcer. He took a deep breath and raised his microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's time for the first round of the Arche Town Tournament!" The crowd raised its cheer. The announcer struck a pose. "This is what you've been waiting for folk! So without further ado, let's start the battle!" The referee raised both his flags and brought them down simultaneously.

"Battle, start!" Both the trainers sent out their first Pokémon.

"Let's go Miltank!" Neil yelled as he threw his Pokeball.

"You're up first Bella." Said Marlowe, tossing out a Pokeball. Neil's Miltank and Marlowe's Breloom stared each other down as they waited for a command. The announcer was quick with his commentary.

"And here we go! Both trainers have started with a Pokémon native to their region! Neil is at a clear type disadvantage here, let's see what happens!"

"Rock Tomb Bella, set'em up!" Ordered Marlowe. Bella stomped the ground and caused several large rocks to pop up around her. In one fluid spin she sent the flying high at Miltank with her tail.

"Dodge Miltank!" Yelled Neil. Marlowe was surprised at the large Pokémon's quickness of feet. The Miltank managed to dodge every rock as they crashed down randomly around her. "Now, Stealth Rock!" A flurry of sharp, pointed rocks began to swirl around Miltank. She then lunged forward, scattering them across Marlowe's side of the field.

"Both battlers have drastically changed the terrain of the field!" Cried the announcer. "Now, how will they use it?"

"Close the gap Bella, move in!"

"Get ready Miltank!" Bella took off towards Miltank, weaving between the rocks with smooth footwork. In a moment Bella was right on top of her.

"Force Palm!" Yelled Marlowe.

"Power-Up Punch!" Yelled Neil. The two Pokémon reared back, their fists glowing. Their hands collided with an impact that sounded like a gunshot. Dust flared up around the two Pokemon as they struggled against one another. For a moment their strength seemed matched, but then Bella's palm overpowered Miltank and sent her rolling. Miltank slammed against one of the rocks from Bella's Rock Tomb, shattering it.

"A powerhouse blow from Bella the Breloom sends Miltank tumbling!" Called the announcer. Miltank quickly regained her footing and refocused on Bella.

"Don't let up, Seed Bomb!" Ordered Marlowe. Bella let out a cry as she swung her tail and sent four green glowing, tennis ball sized shells hurtling towards Miltank.

"Move Miltank! Use the rocks!" Miltank rolled in and out of cover, using the rocks to block the Seed Bomb. With each roll she got closer to Bella. Each rock that got hit by a shell was shattered instantly. "Now, Body Slam!" Miltank had moved so close to Bella that Marlowe didn't even have time to give an order. She slammed onto Bella full force leading with her shoulder. It was a direct hit and sent Bella flying. The Breloom would have flown off the battle field had it not been for the invisible force field that protects the spectators.

"What amazing use of the terrain! That Body Slam sure did some damage!" The crowd responded with a roar of approval. Neil was obviously the favored battler.

"Bella, put'er to sleep." Directed Marlowe. Bella quickly regained her footing and shook her head. A thick, white powder began to float towards Miltank. Again Miltank tried using the rocks for cover, but eventually the powder encompassed nearly half the field and Miltank was trapped.

"No Miltank!" Cried Neil, but it was too late. Miltank blinked drowsily, then sat down, fast asleep.

"A potent Spore attack ladies and gentlemen, Miltank is in trouble now!"

"Force Palm Bella, don't let up." Ordered Marlowe coolly. Bella swiftly closed in on Miltank and reared back, her fist glowing. Bella swung her palm up under Miltank's chin with full force. It was a vicious blow. Miltank was sent rolling backwards head over heels. She slammed against the force field in front of Neil. It was clear she wasn't getting back up.

"Miltank, return." Called Neil as he held up a Pokeball. Miltank beamed up into the Pokeball. "You did great Miltank."

"The first K.O. of the tournament! Who will Neil send out next?" Asked the announcer. Neil put Miltank's Pokeball in his pocket and pulled out his second Pokémon. Bella was fast and had managed to keep the whole battle on Neil's side of the field. He had to find a way to put Marlowe on his heels. He had to hit just as hard. Neil threw out his second Pokémon. "You can do this! Go Gallade!" The Pokeball spun in the air and opened, releasing a full grown Gallade.

"Neil has reversed the type disadvantage folks with a physic type Pokémon!" The crowd cheered in approval. Gallade struck a pose when he hit the battlefield, his arms poised for combat. Bella was obviously feeling that last attack from Miltank, but put up a brave front and readied herself.

"Push her back Gallade, Close Combat!" Gallade did a little spin move, then rushed towards Bella.

"Trap him Bella, Rock Tomb!" Bella stomped the ground again, causing more of the field to from large rocks around her. Before she could send them flying, however, Gallade was upon her. His arms glowing, Gallade smashed through the rocks and sent Bella stumbling back onto her side of the field. The stones from Stealth Rock were still floating around. Gallade continued to rush Bella, his fists flying at incredible speed. Bella was able to dodge most of his swings, but a few connected solidly. The stones seemed to move out of the way for Gallade but Bella kept running onto them, which did even more damage. When he was finished with his onslaught Gallade hopped back a few paces, breathing deeply. Bella looked ready to collapse, but managed to stay on her feet.

"Bella, Force Palm!" Ordered Marlowe. Bella leap forward with the last of her strength and lunged at Gallade.

"Phsyco Cut!" Yelled Neil. Gallade's arm began to glow purple, and he down swung at Bella. Both Pokémon landed only glancing blows. Bella hit Gallade's shoulder, and Gallade swiped across Bella's head. Bella stumbled to the side and collapsed while Gallade hopped back towards Neil, rotating his shoulder.

"A wicked fast exchange folks! I didn't even have time to get a word in, but Bella the Breloom in out!" The crowd roared in response, not necessarily for Neil, but because the battle was getting intense. "How will Marlowe respond?"

"Bella, return. Great job out there." Marlowe pocketed Bella's Pokeball and drew out his second. That Gallade was a lot like Bella, fast and hard hitting. Marlowe knew he needed to slow down Neil's momentum, or he was sure to lose. "You're turn Manos, let's go!" With a toss Marlowe sent out a large Tentacruel. Manos landed on the field and raised himself up on his tentacles.

"A Tentacruel! A strong water Pokémon familiar to the Hoenn region, but Marlowe is still at a type disadvantage!"

"Cut him down Gallade, Phsyco Cut!" Ordered Neil. Gallade struck a pose before taking off towards Manos, his arms glowing purple.

"Manos, use Barrier!" Manos raised up higher on his tentacle as his eyes flashed white. A white light enveloped his body just as Gallade swung at him. There was a sharp clang as Gallade connected his attack and Manos slid to the side. It was a solid hit, but Manos barely winced. "Toxic Spikes!" Manos threw out his tentacles and sent several shots of purple energy flying towards Neil's side of the field. They hit the ground and dissipated. Neil grimaced, he needed more power.

"Gallade, Swords Dance!" Gallade seemed extremely happy to hear that command. He jumped to the middle of the ring and began to strike poses. Even after his body began to glow, Gallade continued to pose.

"Move in on him Manos!" Manos was not nearly as fast as Gallade, but he still managed to get next to him. Gallade was too busy striking poses to notice. Neil ran a hand over his face.

"Gallade focus! Use Phsyco Cut!" Gallade turned to see a wall of tentacles and anger staring him down. He took a quick, wild swipe at Manos with his glowing arm.

"Catch him Manos!" Yelled Neil. Manos took the brunt of Gallade's attack and wrapped his arms up with his tentacles. "Throw him!" Manos swung Gallade up and slammed him down on Neil's side of the field. A purple aura ran through his body and he convulsed violently.

"Those Toxic Spikes are no joke ladies and gentlemen! That poison is going to hurt Gallade!" Said the announcer, sucking in his breath. Gallade got to his feet with relative ease, the throw hadn't done much damage. A strong shiver went through his body and he coughed, but he took a fighting stance. Marlowe pulled a Sitrus berry out from somewhere inside his mass of tentacles and ate it.

"Again Gallade, Phsyco Cut!" Gallade rushed towards Manos and jumped, swinging his arms down overtop his head.

"Manos, Scald!" A steaming stream of water shot up at Gallade. Gallade swung and split the stream down the middle, landing a direct blow on Manos' head. Manos staggered backwards, his white aura fading. Gallade dropped to a knee and coughed.

"Finish him Gallade, Drain Punch!"

"Use Hex Manos!" Gallade lunged at Manos, who backtracked into Marlowe's side of the field. Black orbs began to swirl around Manos as Gallade moved in, his arm glowing red. A second set of orbs began to swirl around Gallade as his punch landed right between Manos' eyes. Manos flew back into the pointed stones while the black orbs closed in around Gallade. The orbs struck Gallade one after another and he stumbled to a knee, coughing violently. Manos' white aura dropped and he collapsed.

"Manos is down! After a fierce exchange Gallade comes out on top, though he's not looking so good folks." Marlowe was quick to pull Manos back off the field.

"Good job Manos, take a break." Marlowe pulled his last Pokeball out of his pocket. This kid was tough, there was no room to let up. "Take him down Raz!" A snarling Mightyena leapt out of Marlowe's Pokeball. A red focus band was hung around his neck like a collar. The pointed stones dug into Raz, but his snarl did not waver.

"And there's Rasputin, Marlowe's ace Mightyena!" Called the announcer. A roar of cheers came from the crowd. Marlowe had made a few fans himself on the way to the final tournament.

"Finish him Raz, Crunch." Said Marlowe calmly. Raz sprinted towards Gallade, his fangs bared. Before he reached him, however, Gallade shuddered one last time and fell to the ground. Mightyena stood over Gallade, growling. Neil fumbled for his ball and quickly withdrew Gallade.

"You did a great job buddy, I liked your poses." Neil put away his Pokeball and looked down at Bayleef. "Ready to go?" Bayleef eagerly jumped out onto the field. The Toxic Spikes activated and Bayleef whimpered as the poison took effect.

"It all comes down to this folks! Each trainer is left only with their ace! Who will snatch victory?" Raz pawed the ground and snarled. Bayleef growled back and raised the frills on her neck.

"Show'em who they're dealing with Raz, Snarl!" Ordered Marlowe. Raz barred his fangs. A throaty half bark, half snarl erupted from his mouth. A visible wave of sound was launched at Bayleef. It traveled incredibly fast and completely enveloped Bayleef. She winced as the soundwave rolled over her.

"Break his focus Bayleef, Magical Leaf!" The command came through garbled and distorted by the soundwave, but Bayleef obeyed. A colorful array of leafs shook out of Bayleef's neck frills and shot towards Raz. Raz had been so caught up in his Snarl that he didn't have time to dodge. The leaves hit him full force in the face. Both Pokémon staggered back a step or two as their moves ended. Bayleef shuddered and coughed.

"Get in close Raz, Crunch!" Dust flew as Raz sprinted towards Bayleef, his teeth shimmering with a dark haze. Neil remained silent. The Mightyena leapt into the air and came crashing down upon Bayleef, clamping his jaws around the back of Bayleef's neck. Bayleef let out a cry of painNo sooner had Raz made contact Neil issued an order.

"Counter!" He yelled. A red aura surrounded Bayleef's entire body. In one swift movement she flipped to her side and slammed Raz underneath her own body. The impact created a small crater underneath the two Pokémon. Raz released his grip.

"What incredible trust! Bayleef allowed Raz to land a direct hit just so she could activate her Counter!" The crowd was in an uproar. The battle was getting down to the wire.

"Raz, get up!" Yelled Marlowe. Raz shook off Bayleef and returned to his original position, limping slightly. Bayleef regained her footing and faced Raz. Another shiver went through her body and she began to breathe heavily. "Rain Dance." Called Marlowe. Raz shook his body like he was trying to dry off. A misty orb formed above the center of his back. With a flick of his head Raz sent the orb flying upward. As the orb broke over the stadium thick, dark storm clouds began to form. In a moment the clear, sunny sky was replaced with a thunderstorm. Rain began to drizzle down in sheets as flashes of lightning ripped through the clouds.

"Wow! Grab your umbrellas, that is some heavy rain. What could Marlowe be planning?" The announcer took off his shades and rubbed them on his suit. Neil gazed up at the clouds. Marlowe was too competent a battler to waste a move, he was planning something. Both the Pokémon were running low on energy. This last move would decide the battle.

"Bayleef! Set up for Beauty of Nature!" Yelled Neil. Bayleef slowed her breathing and focused. A swirl of pink petals began to surround Bayleef in a vortex. After a moment Bayleef shook her neck and sent out a flurry of multicolored leaves into the stream of petals. It was a beautiful sight, even in the dim light of the storm.

"Bayleef is combining Petal Dance and Magical Leaf to create a virtual storm of plant life! What incredible skill!" The entire crowd was now on their feet. The climax of the battle was at hand.

"Finish this Raz!" Marlowe yelled over a clap of thunder. "Thunder Fang!"

"Hold…" Neil muttered to himself. Raz snapped his jaws as bolts of electricity began to jump between his teeth. He took off towards Bayleef. "Hold…" Marlowe jumped on one of the remaining rocks on the field and leapt upwards. A bolt of lightning shot out of the clouds and connected with Raz's bared fangs. His mouth was glowing with electrical power. "Hold…." Raz reached the arc of his jump and began to descend upon Bayleef. "NOW!" Screamed Neil. Bayleef yelled as she released her hold on the tornado of leaves swirling around her. The stream of leaves hurtled upwards towards Raz. The stream made contact and whipped around Raz as he continued to fall. Leaves and petals cut into his body, but Raz remained focused on the Bayleef below him.

Raz's teeth were the first thing to make contact. They dug into Bayleef's back and an explosive shockwave of electricity was released. Petals, rocks, and chunks of the stadium flew outward from the source of impact, charged with electricity. The light from the explosion temporarily blinded everyone who saw it.

The dust settled, the crowd blinked the spots from their vision, and the dark clouds parted, coating the battlefield in bright light. Raz, his fur tattered and littered with leaves, stood over a limp Bayleef, breathing heavily, the focus band around his neck glowing. It took the crowd a second to process the image, but after a moment they erupted into cheer and applause. Raz lifted his head and howled victoriously. The referee raised his flags.

"Bayleef is unable to battle! The victory goes to Marlowe!"

"Amazing! Spectacular! What an incredible first round fought by two fantastic trainers!" The announcer lowered his microphone and wipe his brow. That was intense.

Neil ran onto the field and cradled Bayleef's head in his arms. Raz hobbled back a few steps and laid down facing Bayleef. His face was calm. Beauty of Nature was a powerful technique, but it left Bayleef virtually defenseless. Neil hadn't thought that Raz would have been able to break through it. He misjudged the battle and had let his friend down. Let her get hurt. Neil was on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry kid. Crying's for wimps." Marlowe walked up behind Raz, his hands in his pockets. He had a stern look on his face. Neil didn't answer. Marlowe rubbed Raz behind the ears and grinned slightly. "Rasputin's not making a sound. Normally when he wins I can't get him to shut up, you two really earned his respect." Marlowe knelt to the ground and pulled a Sitrus and Pecha berry out of his pocket. "And mine. Give these to that little green fighter when she wakes up, she earned it." He handed the berry to Neil. Marlowe pulled Raz back into his Pokeball and walked away. Neil sniffed and blinked the tears of his eyes. He petted Bayleef on the head and smiled.

 _Hey Guys, sorry this chapter took so long. It would have taken even longer had I gone back through and edited for grammar, so please just ignore any little mistakes you see. Anyway, that's the first battle. Tell me what ya like, what ya don't. I need input to make the story better. Expect the next chapter sometime this week. Thanks!_

 _-Madax Davids_


	3. Isabelle vs James

Isabelle Stevens walked lightly through the crowd in the courtyard of Arche Town. She meandered slowly, enjoying the festive music, the mouthwatering smells, and the sight of children chasing one another. It had been about an hour since the end of the first round and Belle was still reeling from its ferocity. What had she gotten herself into? She wasn't cut out for this type of tournament, contests were her forte. She came to Arche Town for a break from battling. Her gym challenge run had begun to wear her down and she needed some R and R. She entered the tournament thinking it would be nice to get a battle or two in, keep her skills sharp. But now she had made it to the final bracket! She wasn't anything like the other finalists, these people were ferocious! The kid, Neil and the scruffy man, Marlowe had nearly destroyed the battlefield in their match! Belle was considering dropping out. She took a seat at a table outside one of the shops and put her head in her hands.

Not a moment later, there was a loud commotion inside the shop. It sounded like two people had gotten into a heated argument. Belle lifted her head to see what was going on. A familiar, high pitched voice rang out from inside the shop.

"Well the next time a beautiful paying customer demands a table to herself I suggest you **make** room for her, quick! Good day to you sir!" Mary Anne, the short, curvy lady burst through the front door of the shop. Her face was flushed and she fanned herself with her hand. She turned quickly and caught Belle staring at her. "Can you believe this island?" She vented. "The people here have no idea how to treat a proper lady!" Belle didn't know what to say, but Mary Anne seemed like she was about to walk off, so Belle remained quiet. Mary Anne saw the gloom plastered on Belles face. Belle was pretty enough and seemed to carry herself like a lady. "What's the problem, sweetie? Did the shop owner mistreat you too?" She asked.

"What? Oh no, I was just, um, I mean I-" Belle mumbled. She found it difficult to look Mary Anne in the eye. She was surprisingly intimidating for such a short lady.

"Well, spit it out darling! E-nun-ci-ate!"

"I think I'm going to drop out of the tournament!" Belled said quickly. Mary Anne frowned and looked harder at Belle.

"Oh that's right! You're that little girl from Dewford aren't you? How quaint." Mary Anne tisked and began to walk off. "Well if you don't believe in your own strength darling, nobody else will. That's for certain. Toodles!" Mary Anne waved her fingers as she disappeared into the crowd. Belle watched her go with a slight frown. What a crass woman.

" _Believe in my own strength…."_ That sounded familiar. Belle pulled a small, multicolored orb out the pocket of her dress and held it up. It glinted in the sunlight. Belle _had_ made it here all the way from Dewford town on her own. She had met lots of people, overcome many obstacles, and defeated lots of other trainers. Heck, she even had some gym badges! Why shouldn't she be able to compete with the other finalists? Yeah! She could do this! Filled with a rush of confidence, Belle stood up and stuck the orb back in her pocket. She still had a couple hours to burn before her match was supposed to start, but Belle was fired up and ready to battle. She walked back into the center of the courtyard and began to browse the stands in order to calm herself.

After a while Belle found herself drawn by her nose to a flower stand full of beautiful, colorful flowers. There were several other people meandering around, admiring the flowers. The owner of the stand was ringing someone up at the register. Belle stepped up to a bouquet of roses and took a deep breath. They had a pleasant, sweet smell. Belle spent a few minutes at the stand. She found herself wondering which type of flower was the most popular. Which one was hip nowadays? Belle was so lost in thought that when she turned she bumped into another person. The man Belle had bumped into was holding a small bouquet of flowers and Belle had smooshed them a bit.

"Oh! My goodness, I'm so sorry, uh, sir." Belle apologized. She would have said more, but after she saw who she bumped into her voice caught in her throat. It was Marlowe. Belle shrunk back, thinking the gruff man would be furious, but he looked just as surprised as Belle felt.

"It's fine." He replied quickly. "You uh, you never saw me here, okay?" It was clear Marlowe was trying to be intimidating, but it's difficult to inspire fear holding a bouquet of flowers. Marlowe brushed past Belle and hurried off. Belle was baffled and turned to watch him go. He seemed bigger on the battlefield, and had he been blushing? Belle felt a swell of giddy laughter rise up in her stomach. She covered her mouth and giggled. Maybe the other finalists weren't as ferocious as she had first thought.

At the moment, James Wilson Jr's match against Belle was the farthest thing from his mind. James was focused on one thing and one thing only at the moment. Gathering information. Specifically, information on legendary Pokémon. To him, the tournament was a secondary pursuit while on the island. James had a single passion, and that was the pursuit and study of legendary Pokémon. That was the only reason he had come to Hoenn, and by extension Arche Town, in the first place. This region was rich in legends and folklore of legendary and mythological Pokémon. Pokémon that are said to have formed the land and sea, fallen from the stars, and even possess the power to grant wishes. Just thinking about it got James' blood pumping.

That's why James was knee deep in books at the Arche Town library. Well, calling it a library may have been a bit of a stretch. It was really nothing more than a side room filled with bookshelves at the Arche Town police station. The police chief had been surprised when a man with an English accent came in asking about it, but he saw no harm in letting James try to find what he could. At the moment, James was in pursuit of the legend that interested him the most, the story of the Pokémon that fell from space. James' Gardevoir, who was more like his big sister, was helping him sort through the small room.

"Find anything Sis?" Asked James as he leafed through a copy of _"Pokémon, and Where to Find Them_ ". His Gardevoir, who was holding her end of the conversation telepathically, glanced over three open books she had hovering around her.

 _"Nothing new."_ She replied. James sighed and fished his well-worn copy of _"Pokémon Watchers Pocket Guide to Pokémon"_ out of his back pocket. He flipped to the page he had tabbed and opened it up. The heading read ' **Deoxys: The DNA Pokémon** '. There was no picture in the space where Deoxys was supposed to be. Instead, a gray question mark took its place. James read aloud from the page.

"Deoxys is thought to be the result of an extraterrestrial virus that fell to earth from space on a meteorite. The virus is said to have mutated upon reaching earth, forming Deoxys. Aside from being an incredibly powerful telekinetic Pokémon, Deoxys has the ability to alter its own form at will. Few sightings have ever been recorded of this Pokémon…"

 _"We know all that."_ Commented Sis, closing all her books. James was about to close his pocket guide when a small picture in the right hand corner caught his eye. He had seen that picture somewhere before. It was a black and white photo of a meteorite, like the one Deoxys came to earth on. James got excited and frantically began to search around the stacks of books he had pulled out. Curios, Sis floated over to him.

 _"What are you loo-"_

"Found it!" James cried triumphantly. In his hands he held a large, relatively thin book titled _"Arche Town: A Brief History"._ James flipped to the index and found the chapter he was looking for. Skimming to the correct page, James held up the book for Sis to see. There was a large picture of the Arche Town crater before the stadium had been built. Next to it was another picture of a portly man dressed in a flowery blue shirt holding a small meteorite in the palm of his hand. James read the caption aloud.

"Upon the start of construction of the Arche Town Stadium, construction workers dug up a meteorite, pictured here with the stadiums supervisor, Scott." James held up his pocket guide next to the history book. "Blimey! A meteorite _did_ strike this island! I knew those rumors were true!" Sis nodded in agreement, pleased to see James so happy. James pocketed his guide and hurried out of the small room. He brought the history book to the police chief and laid it on his desk.

"Say chap, know where I can find this here rock?" Asked James, pointing to the picture. The chief was slightly annoyed at James' brusque attitude, but he took a look at the book.

"Ah, the Arche Town Stone. Well that's an invaluable object there sonny. Can I ask why you're looking for it?" Sis perked her head up.

 _"James."_

"I think it may have a connection to the legendary Pokémon Deoxys: The DNA Pokémon." Said James, ignoring Sis. "Said to have fallen from the stars to earth on the back of a meteorite!"

 _"James, the tournament."_ Sis struggled to get a word in.

"Deoxys possesses the ability change its own molecular structure and is said to be one of the rarest legendary Pokémon in the world!" James declared confidently. "And this stone may have a strong connection to it!"

 _"James the stone is-"_

"I have to find it!" The police chief looked at James like he had been speaking gibberish. He must have decided James was not the criminal type.

"Well, I don't know about all that, but the stone you're looking for is most likely under lock and key." Replied the Chief. James became visibly disheartened. "Oh don't look so glum son, the Arche Town Stone is really not that special. I've seen it, just a rock they pulled out of the crater." James turned to Sis and sighed. Sis crossed her arms and looked at James expectantly. It took a second, but then the light clicked on in James' head.

"Wait a minute." Said James, perking his head up. He pointed to the picture of Scott again. "Did you say _this,_ is the Arche Town Stone?" The chief nodded patiently. "Gordon Beckett! That's the grand prize for the tournament!" Exclaimed James. He turned back to Sis. "Isn't that great?" Sis dropped her arms laughed silently.

" _Wonderful."_ She said, smiling.

"Thank you for your help sir!" James quickly shook the chief's hand and hurried out of the station. Sis was close behind him.

 _"So what now?"_ She asked.

"What now?" Answered James. "Now we win this bloomin' tournament!"

It was sunset by the time the second round of the Arche Town Tournament started. The sky was painted a marvelous mixture of orange, pink, and red. Inside the stadium the crowd had returned for another fantastic battle. At one end of the battlefield stood Belle, her blue dress swaying in the breeze. At the other stood James, with Sis at his side. The battlefield itself had changed since Marlowe and Neil's battle. Instead of a plain stadium floor, the battlefield was covered in thick, luscious grass. Several nice sized trees also dotted the field, their branches covered in green leaves. The referee took his position as the announcer raised his mike.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second round of the Arche Town Tournament!" The crowd roared in response. "This evenings match features the beach beauty Belle and the Pokemaniac James. Belle and James have drawn the grass field for their battle, let's see who can use it to their advantage!" Belle and James both drew a Pokeball and readied themselves. The announcer struck a pose. "Now without further ado, leeEEEEEEeeets battle!"

"You're up first Pups!" Yelled James.

"Let's go Breloom!" Shouted Belle. The two Pokeballs burst open as the trainers sent their first Pokémon onto the field. The announcer began his commentary.

"Here we go! James has started with a Mightyena and Belle has sent out a Breloom! Belle is starting with a strong type advantage, let's see how she uses it!" Belle pushed her hair back, her heart was pumping. She was really here, this was really happening.

 _"You're strong."_ She told herself. _"You're strong and you know you're strong."_ She looked at the crowd. " _Now make them believe it!"_ Belle threw out her hand. "Breloom, Dynamic Punch!" Breloom cried happily and reared her arm back. A red and orange aura crackling with power formed around Breloom's hand. She rushed at Pup, stepping lightly from side to side like a boxer. Pup, who had been sniffing a tree, turned his attention to Breloom. He took a stance, but seemed like he was preparing to play, not battle. In a moment Breloom was upon him.

"Pup, Dig!" Ordered James. Breloom swung. There was a violent impact and a small shockwave rolled out in all directions. A large, steaming black crater hissed in the middle of the thick tree. Breloom removed her fist and stepped back. She was sure she had destroyed the Mightyena, but a gaping hole at the base of the tree suggested otherwise. "Fire Fang!" Yelled James. Suddenly the ground behind Breloom erupted and Pup leapt from the ground, his mouth ablaze. He sunk his teeth into the middle of Breloom's tail and spun, sending her flying into a tree across the field. Pups wagged his tail and dropped down into his playful pose again. This was fun!

"An explosive exchange! A well timed Dig gives James the first hit! How will Belle respond?" The crowd cheered, ready for more.

"Breloom get in the trees!" Called Belle. Breloom quickly jumped into the nearest tree and settled on the lower branches. "Seed Bomb, go!" Breloom spun and swung its tail, sending several glowing green shells flying at Pup. He managed to sidestep the first couple, but the last three connected solidly with his side. Pup stayed on his feet as he slid back a few steps. "Keep it up!" Breloom continued to sling shells at Pup while remaining in the safety of the tree. Pup ran around in large arcs, dodging the majority of the projectiles.

"Get in close to the tree!" Yelled James. Pups made a beeline for the base of the tree when he found an opening. If James ordered Pup to jump into the tree with Breloom, he could easily be knocked out of the air, but James had another idea. "Use Fire Fang on the tree!" Pup snapped his teeth as his mouth filled with fire. He bit into the base of the tree in three separate places, then sprinted off. The fire was slow to catch at first, but in a moment the entire base of the tree was in flames. The fire was spreading upwards quickly.

"Get out of there Breloom!" Belle cried frantically. Breloom leapt out of the tree and landed several yards away from Pup. The two Pokémon were breathing heavily and began to circle each other in the center of the field.

"The heat is on ladies and gentlemen after a creative use of Fire Fang!" The tree was soon engulfed in flames and sending embers flying high into the sunset.

"Breloom, use Mega Drain!" Breloom began to glow green as she threw her arms out at Pup. Pup whimpered and lowered his ears as his energy began to fade.

"Dig!" Pup shot underground in an instant, leaving a wide hole in his wake. "Fire Fang, again!"

"Brace yourself Breloom, get ready!" Ordered Belle. Breloom widened her stance and hunched her shoulders. She wrapped her tail around her front just to be safe. Breloom was so focused on protecting her back, that she lost focus on what was right in front of her. The earth exploded at her feet. Pup chomped down with blazing fangs on Breloom's left hand. Breloom cried out in pain.

"Now Breloom! Sky Uppercut!" Called Belle quickly. Using Pup's own upward momentum, Breloom gritted her teeth and lifted Pup up with her left hand. In his surprise, Pup made the mistake of releasing Breloom's hand. There was a moment where time seemed to freeze. Pup hung suspended in the air over Breloom's head. Breloom crouched back, dropping her glowing red right arm. Pup and Breloom locked eyes, then Breloom grinned wickedly. Pup grimaced, this was no longer fun. A flaming branch crashed to ground beside the two Pokémon, and the world fell back into motion. Breloom leapt upwards, swinging her arm with all her might. The punch connected with Pup's stomach and sunk in. Pup flew backwards in a large arc and landed with a thud on the grass. He was out cold. The crowd exploded into cheer and applause. That was amazing! The announcer threw up a hand.

"A wicked Sky Uppercut knocks out Pup the Mightyena! A well fought battle folks, who will Jame's bring out next?" The crowd roared in approval. James withdrew Mightyena.

"Ya did good ya little scamp." James looked out onto the battlefield. A few more flaming branches crashed near Breloom. The grass Pokémon had a fierce look in its eye. James hesitated.

 _"James."_ Said Sis telepathically.

"Hm?"

 _"Allow me."_ Before James could answer, SIs floated out onto the battlefield.

"And here she is folks! James' Gardevoir, Sis! Things are sure to get interesting now!" Belle gritted her teeth. The joy of having the first knockout was replaced with anxiety at now being at a type disadvantage. What's worse, Breloom had a nasty burn on her left arm from where Pup had bit her. Belle would have to go on the defensive, wait for James to make a move, then react. As long as Breloom could keep up her mobility she should be fi-. SIs suddenly teleported and appeared behind Breloom. A pink, sparkling light shot out over Breloom as Sis threw out her arms. Breloom, and Belle, were taken completely by surprise. Breloom crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Belle was in shock.

 _"Wha-….What just happened? James never even gave a command!"_ She thought.

"And Breloom goes down to a powerful Dazzling Gleam!" Commented the announcer. "James swept through all the preliminaries with this Gardevoir without issuing a single command! Could their connection be magic, telepathy, or just great teamwork?" It took a moment for the crowd to process what had happened, then they cheered wildly. Belle withdrew Breloom.

"Sorry Breloom, you did fantastic." Belle reached into her dress pocket and pulled out her next Pokeball. This Gardevoir was going to act quickly, without command. She needed a Pokémon that could react just a quickly. "All right Pelliper, it's your turn!" Belle tossed out her Pokeball. A large Pelliper burst out of the ball and began to wheel around gracefully in the sky. Pelliper was a Pokémon after Belle's own heart. He was gentle, calm, and actually rather shy. But more importantly, he was excellent at dodging. He had a natural keen eye that allowed him to spot his opponents moves.

"Belle responds by bringing out her evasive Pelliper!" Called the announcer.

"Pelliper be ready!" Ordered Belle. "That Gardevoir will attack without command!" Pelliper let out a shrill cry of confirmation and hovered in place, facing Sis. As if on cue, Sis teleported within a few feet of Pelliper and threw her arms forward. A large, pink bubble flew at Pelliper. Hypnosis. He rolled to the side and easily dodged the attack. This went on for a few minutes, Sis teleporting around Pelliper and firing off bubbles. The teleporting sometimes caught Pelliper off guard, but the bubbles flew slowly enough for him to react every time. After Belle felt Pelliper had gotten a feel for Sis' movement, she ordered an attack.

"Pelliper use Scald!" SIs teleported near Pelliper and let loose another bubble. Instead of dodging, Pelliper shot a steaming stream of water straight at Sis. The stream popped the bubble and scored a direct hit, sending SIs sliding backwards. Sis cocked her head to the side, as if listening for something. She eyed Pelliper for a moment, then silently floated back to James' side. James fished a Pokeball out of his pocket.

"Let's go Betsy!" Yelled James as he threw the ball. Betsy, a Miltank, landed on James' side of the field and took a stance, ready for battle.

"The first switch of the tournament! James swaps Sis the Gardevoir for Betsy the Miltank." The announcer commented. Pelliper landed on the lower branches of one of the trees. The flames of the fire tree were beginning to die down. Its trunk and limbs were scorched and some pieces of the tree were still burning. It had lost all its foliage.

"Rollout!" Commanded James. Betsy eagerly tucked her head down and began to spin. She shot forward at an alarming speed. A pink and white blur raced towards Pelliper at the other end of the field. Betsy had so much momentum that she actually rolled up the tree. Pelliper took flight. He dodged Betsy with ease. Then something surprising happened. Mid roll, Betsy planted her foot on the tree and shoved off. She shot off the tree and continued to spin in midair. Pelliper had not anticipated the sudden change of course and Betsy collided with him full force. Pelliper flew to the side and flapped wildly to maintain his flight. Betsy dropped to the ground and continued to roll around the field. She was gaining speed.

"Scald!" Called Betsy. Pelliper reared back and shot a burning stream of water at Betsy. Betsy, however, was moving too quickly and dodged the attack. Betsy then rolled up another nearby tree shot towards Pelliper again. Pelliper was more prepared this time, but Betsy had gained speed. She grazed Pelliper's wing as she flew by.

"Keep it up Betsy!" Encouraged James. Once Betsy got rolling, there was no stopping her. Another solid hit or two and Pelliper would be out.

 _"I could have taken him."_ Commented Sis. James ignored her, Belle still had one unknown Pokémon and James needed to save Sis for the end. Sis knew that, and even though she tried to hide it, he knew that Scald had taken out a good bit of her energy. While Pelliper desperately tried to avoid the steamrolling Miltank, Belle was scrambling for a plan. Pelliper couldn't keep dodging forever, and if he stopped to attack he would surely take massive damage. What else could she do? Betsy glanced at the burning tree, nearly all of its flames had gone out. She had an idea.

"Pelliper, make a beeline for the burnt tree!" She ordered quickly. Pelliper wheeled in the sky and took off with Betsy trailing him on the ground. Perfect. "Ice Beam, on the ground!" Pelliper ducked his head as he flew and opened his beak. A crackling line of icy blue energy shot out of his mouth and connected with the ground directly below him. Everywhere the beam hit became glossed over with a sheet of ice. Pelliper kept up the beam until he reached the tree. He then turned upwards and gained altitude. Seeing what was coming, James called out to Betsy.

"Stop! Turn away!" But it was too late, Betsy hit the ice rolling at full speed. She instantly lost traction and careened at a dangerous speed towards the charred tree. The impact was palpable. Betsy slammed into the tree headfirst with a resounding boom. There was a chorus of sympathetic 'Ooohs' from the crowd. Embers and charcoal flew off the tree. A sharp crack followed and the tree listed sideways. It fell to the ground with a crash.

"Pelliper used Betsy's own momentum against her folks! That Miltank just took some heavy damage!" Betsy staggered upwards. Her upper body was covered in soot and she wobbled as she stood. "And she's still standing! Amazing!" Betsy shook her head and refocused on Pelliper, who was flying just overhead. James gritted his teeth. He couldn't use Rollout again, that Pelliper was too accustomed to it. He had one shot

"Betsy, use Bide!" He called. Betsy snorted and closed her eyes as she took a bracing stance. Belle could see how low on energy Betsy was. She had to take her out before Bide activated.

"Hydro Pump, now!" She ordered. Pelliper wheeled and dove towards Betsy. He hovered in the air about ten feet away from her and reared back. An explosive torrent of water gushed out of Pelliper's beak and rushed towards Betsy. It tore up the ground as it made its way to her and…..missed! Belle ran a hand over her eyes. How do you miss a target that's not even moving? "Again!" She yelled. Pelliper halved the distance between himself and Betsy and reared back again. This time he took an extra second to aim and then unleashed his attack. A direct hit! Betsy became engulfed in a massive stream of water. Incredibly, she held her position as chunks of the grass around her were ripped up and thrown back. Betsy began to glow bright red.

"Now!" Ordered James. Under the gushing water, Betsy's glowing silhouette broke out of her defensive stance and leapt forward. Powered by Bide, Betsy flew directly up the stream of water. She exploded out of the stream right on top of Pelliper, grabbing him by the beak. Gripping him tightly, Betsy fell to the ground and slammed Pelliper down, hard. Releasing Pelliper's beak, Betsy staggered backwards and took a knee, her aura fading. Pelliper attempted to rise, but collapsed with a cry. Belle pulled him out. There was a small crater where Pelliper had hit.

"Great job Pelliper, take a rest." She said comfortingly.

"A slamming knockout!" Yelled the announcer. The crowd was in an uproar. Belle reached into her dress pocket and pulled out her last Pokeball.

"It's up to you Ampharos!" With a toss Belle sent Ampharos out onto the field. The red orb atop the head of the tall, yellow Pokémon shone as he stretched, reflecting the last few rays of the setting sun. Betsy got to her feet and faced Ampharos.

"Zen Headbutt!" Directed James. He was hoping to catch Ampharos off guard while he stretched. A bright blue light engulfed Betsy's head as she charged Ampharos. She wasn't nearly as fast running as she was rolling, and to make things worse, Betsy was at her limit. Ampharos had all the time in the world to react.

"Thunderpunch!" Ampharos dashed forward, his right arm crackling with electricity. The two met at the center of the battlefield. Ampharos brought his fist down upon Betsy's head. A yellow and blue explosion ensued. When the dust settled, the two Pokémon were frozen in place at the point of contact. There was a moment's pause, then Betsy wobbled to the ground, unconscious. The crowd cheered. As James withdrew Betsy and gave her some words of encouragement, Sis floated out onto the field once more.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, both trainers are down to their final Pokémon! Who will emerge victorious?" Ampharos stood at midfield and awaited orders. Sis clasped her hands together and began to shine with a soft pink light.

 _"Calm Mind."_ Belle thought to herself. "Ampharos, use Signal Beam!" Sis had already taken a direct hit form scald. Another solid hit might be enough to take her out. Belle was hoping that using Calm Mind would mean Sis couldn't teleport away. Ampharos leaned forward as a red and green beam of light shot out of the orb atop his head. For a split second, Belle thought he had her, but at the last moment Sis finished Calm Mind and teleported to the side. Belle blinked and suddenly Sis was standing next to Ampharos. She let loose a Dazzling Gleam that scored a direct hit. Ampharos staggered to the side. He swung with his tail where Sis had been, but hit nothing but air.

Sis appeared behind Ampharos, but before she could launch an attack Ampharos swung wildly at her with a Thunderpunch. Sis teleported around him. She reappeared just long enough for Ampharos to see her, take a swing, and miss. This happened several times. Belle tried to call out to Ampharos to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept swinging. Belle was sure that Sis would tire out Ampharos and wear him down.

Finally, Sis took long enough to form a Hypnosis bubble in her hands. Seeing Sis out of the corner of his eye, Ampharos lunged at her full force with a Thunderpunch. Sis shot the bubble at him and it burst directly in his face. Sis had misjudged, however, just how worked up Ampharos was. He was so pumped that the bubble seemed to have no effect. Ampharos followed through with his punch, landing a shot directly to Sis' gut. Sis flew back and smacked against a tree. She managed to stay on her feet, but she was wobbly. Ampharos had just enough time to give a celebratory cry before he sat back on his haunches and fell asleep.

"Ampharos lands a powerful Thunderpunch, but he's out cold!" Said the announcer. "However, he still has a chance of waking back up, so the match continues!" Groups of people in the stands began to call out to Ampharos, trying to wake him up. Others urged Sis to finish him off.

 _"Sis!"_

 _"I'm –ack….fine."_ Sis leaned on the tree for support. _"I can….I can finish…..this. We'll get….that meteor."_

 _"I don't care about all that! Don't push yourself too hard!"_ James' pleas fell on deaf ear, Sis was already moving towards Ampharos. She had her arm wrapped around her stomach where Ampharos had hit her. She half stumbled, half walked to the sleeping electric Pokémon. Ampharos slumped down and laid on his stomach, snoring softly.

"Ampharos, wake up!" Belle cried. "Please wake up!" Belle's cries fell on deaf ears as well. Or, sleeping ears, as it were. Sis shuffled up to Ampharos and raised her arms. This was it, one last attack. The crowd fell into a hushed silence. All was still. A moment passed. Then another. And another.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Asked James frantically.

 _"I can't…..gah! …Move!"_ James peered closer at Sis. A thin yellow hue surrounded her body. Sparks of electricity jumped up and down her thin frame.

 _"Paralysis."_ Hissed James worriedly. He tried to calm himself. Everything was okay. The paralysis would wear off in a moment, and Ampharos showed no signs of waking. Sis would be fine. She had to be. James took a deep breath. Then, all of a sudden, two things went wrong. Sis' paralysis did not break, and Ampharos rolled in his sleep. There was a hissing noise and Ampharos' eyes flew open. He leapt into the air, frantically fanning the singed fur on his back. He had rolled onto a rather large ember that flew off the burnt tree when it was toppled.

Belle tried to yell a command to Ampharos, but he was in a panic. Once he got over the burning in his back, Ampharos remembered he was in a battle. He turned frantically in a circle until he spotted Sis. It was at that exact moment that Sis regained control of her body. She teleported out of sight. Sis then reappeared a few feet away, then teleported again. She popped up around Ampharos in her usual pattern. In her weakened state, Sis could only teleport short distances, but it was enough to keep Ampharos spinning. She was about to try an attack when Ampharos decided he was sick of trying to track her. Ampharos curled his tail around his body, tucked his head, and scrunched up his arms. He began to glow bright yellow. James realized what was about to happen a moment too late.

"Sis, get ou-." He tried to yell. It was the first command he had tried to give Sis verbally. Before he could finish his sentence, Ampharos threw out his arms, tossed back his head, and swung his tail out. An immense wave of electricity exploded out from him in all directions. Discharge. The wave nearly reached the edge of the battlefield before dissipating. Sis was hit just as she finished a teleport. She was thrown backward towards James. Ampharos looked around in quick, jolting glances, his breathing short and rapid. He spotted Sis lying prone on the ground and relaxed a bit. James saw Sis get her arm underneath herself and begin to push up.

 _"Don't you dare!"_ James yelled mentally. James knew Sis would push herself to the very limit for him. Possibly past it. Sis halted her shaky rise.

 _"…..But…."_

 _"You stay down Sis!"_

 _"…..The..stone.."_

 _"I can find another way to get one of those bloody rocks! I can't….you aren't….bloody hell Sis! There isn't another one of you!"_ James felt his eye begin to water. Sis was moved.

 _"Very….well…"_ Sis closed her eyes and faded out of consciousness. She fell back to the ground.

"Thank you." Whispered James, wiping his eyes. The referee raised his flags.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the victory goes to Belle!" The crowd exploded into cheer. The announcer struck a pose.

"What an ending! My heart is racing! A fantastic battle between two fantastic trainers!" Belle was in disbelief. She had won. She had _actually won!_ An alarm sounded as the force field around the battlefield was dropped. Belle walked out to Ampharos, the crowd's cheers ringing in her ears. She gave Ampharos a hug, ignoring the slight shock she received. He may not listen very well, but he came through. Maybe soon she would be able to help him reach his next level again. Belle released Ampharos. He smiled as Belle withdrew him to his Pokeball. She jogged over to James, who was kneeling beside Sis. When James saw her coming he stood up and shook her hand.

"Hey, ace battle." He said warmly with a smile. Belle noticed his eyes were red.

"I was…just lucky." Said Belle. She looked at Sis. "How is she?"

"Big sister? Oh she'll be right as rain in a tick. Just overworked herself is all." James knelt down to Sis again. He cradled her shoulders with one arm and strung the other behind her knees. He lifted Sis with a grunt and turned to Belle. "Yer a crackin' battler Isabelle, see ya around." James began to head for the exit.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use your Pokeball?" Belle called after James.

"Sis hates the ruddy thing!" James called back over his shoulder. In a moment James had descended the stair and was out of sight. Belle smiled to herself. No, these other finalists weren't nearly as ferocious as they seemed.


	4. Mary Anne vs Cyril

Mary Anne Mathews was throwing a full-fledged diva tantrum. Her hotel suite shook as she ranted about the incompetence of the workforce. So far she had tossed three butlers, two maids, and one unfortunate concierge out of her room. She had made thirty two demands, twelve of which had been met, and was personally responsible for causing half a dozen hotel staff to visibly break down in tears. The worst part, however, was that she had only been awake for forty five minutes. In between yelling about low quality shampoos and the lack of fine chocolates in her room, Mary Anne had managed to shower and dress herself. On her way out the door, Mary Anne grabbed an apple from the basket on the coffee table. She had ordered room service nearly two minutes ago! The laziness of these people!

She hurried down the hallway, eager to be free of the dreadful hotel. Taking a bite of the apple, Mary Anne curled her lip in disgust and tossed it to the side. She made a mental note to have a word with the manager when she got back about the freshness of their fruit. As she stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall, Mary Anne pulled a small mirror out of the back pocket of her black jeans and examined herself. Flawless. The only flawless thing on this dreadful island. She pressed the button for the ground floor.

After she had descended a couple of floors, the elevator dinged and opened up. A short man wearing black cargo shorts, a white shirts, and a black vest stepped into the elevator. Mary Anne recognized him. He was another one of the finalists. Jean something? She looked him up and down and sniffed. Absolutely no class. Jean stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall opposite Mary Anne.

"Next floor down, please." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Do I look like the help?" Asked Mary Anne, turning up her nose. "Do it yourself." Jean raised an eyebrow and stepped over in front of Mary Anne. He pressed the button for the next floor. "Would you hurry! I've got places to be! You're lucky I'm even letting you share this elevator." Mary Anne crossed her arms. Jean glanced back at Mary Anne, gave her a cheesy smile, and then turned back to the buttons. There was a slight tapping noise as the elevator doors closed and they began to descend. When they reached the next floor down Jean stepped out waved to Mary Anne.

"Enjoy your ride down." He said with a smile. Mary Anne refused to make eye contact. The doors closed and the elevator descended another floor. To Mary Anne's dismay, the elevator stopped and opened up again.

"Great! Who is it this time!" She asked huffily. Surprisingly, the hallway was empty when the elevator opened up. Baffled, Mary Anne looked around. Her eyes landed on the elevator's button pad. Every single button from her current spot to the bottom floor was lit up, nearly forty buttons in all. The elevator would stop on every floor…..

Jean could hear Mary Anne yelling curses from an entire floor up. He laughed to himself as he walked down the hall.

Refusing to take the stairs, Mary Anne had to ride the elevator all the way down as it stopped on every. Single. Floor. When she finally reached the lobby Mary Anne was in a frightful rage. Her face was beet red as she plowed through the lobby.

"Who does that guy think he is?!" She yelled inwardly. "I am Mary Anne MATHEWS! And I will NOT be treated this way! So what if I don't have battling 'skill' or 'aptitude'? So what if I don't have very many 'friends'? I am a lady! That is what I am! And when people don't respect that.." /emMary Anne felt her eyes begin to water. She quickly shook he head and took a deep breath. Mary Anne stepped out the hotel lobby into the bright morning sunlight, she was still fuming. She wasn't five steps into the parking lot when she heard a commotion ahead of her. Rounding a car, Mary Anne saw something that enraged her even more. A young, bullish man in a blue shirt and cargo pants was having a tug of war with a young lady. The prize was the young lady's pink purse

"Come on, hand it over and nobody gets hurt." The man grunted quietly.

"No! Please!" Yelled the girl, struggling in vain. Mary Anne didn't even break stride as she approached the two. Both of the people were a good head taller than her and didn't really notice her until she was right on top of them. In one swift motion Mary Anne kicked the guy in between the legs. He released the purse, cried out in agony, and fell to his knees. He doubled over and clutched his crotch.

"STEALING. IS. WRONG!" Screamed Mary Anne. She unloaded her morning's frustration as she emphasized each word with a harsh kick to the man's side. The woman hurried away, hastily thanking Mary Anne. Mary Anne stared at the man for a moment. There was a strange white symbol on the back of his shirt. "Find something better to do with your time you ruffian!" With one last kick, Mary Anne turned and began to walk towards the center of town. Nobody knows how to treat a lady on this dreadful island!

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the island…

Cyril Leblanc was exploring the land on the backside of the crater. This was the least populated and most secluded part of the island. Cyril had chosen this place to spend his morning for two reasons. First, he had heard that there were some ancient runes within a cave somewhere around here. Cyril loved anything that had to do with ruins, exploration, or the discovery of ancient knowledge. Second, he emhad /emto get away from the screaming girls. He couldn't take the noise anymore! Cyril had done a lot of traveling in his life, and he had never met a group of girls that were so obsessed with him just because he dressed well and had a slight accent.

Cyril plunged through the underbrush as he made his way towards the coast. There was only a couple of miles between the crater and the coastline, but the jungle vegetation made going slow. After asking around town and checking with the locales Cyril had found out that there was supposedly a vast series of underground tunnels that spanned the entirety of the island. A local fisherman had claimed that he knew of one entrance to this underground concourse. Somewhere on the backside of the island there was a cave that led to an underground lake. That lake then led to the underground concourse. Cyril hope to find the lake, get into the tunnels, get his fill of ancient knowledge, and then get back topside for his battle.

He was running low on time, however. Navigating the jungle vegetation had proved to be more difficult than he had anticipated. If he didn't find the caves soon, he wouldn't have any time to explore. The fisherman had warned Cyril that there were also many weak spots in the ground where the tunnels underneath ran. If he wasn't careful in taking things slow, Cyril risked falling in and getting himself trapped. Or worse. Checking his watch, Cyril grimaced and pushed harder through the underbrush. He was running out of time.

Just as he was beginning to lose hope, Cyril burst through a clearing in the vegetation. It was as if somebody had drawn a huge circle in the jungle floor and declared that no trees or bushes could grow here. A thin layer of grass covered the clearing along with the stray vine that crawled from the nearby trees. Had Cyril been thinking more clearly, he may have been more careful about this strange patch of land. He was in a hurry, however, and eager to find the entrance to the caves. Cyril quickly strode across the clearing, grateful for the short relief from the choking underbrush. When he was about halfway across, Cyril suddenly realized why no trees or bushes had brown on this section of land. The realization came to him as his right leg sunk into the ground up to his knee, quickly followed by his left. There was no earth under the clearing for the vegetation to grow on.

Cyril let out a cry as the ground crumbled around him. He clawed in vain for anything to grab hold of, but he was too far into the clearing. Dirt and debris battered his face as he fell through the ground. This was it, this was how he was going to die. The thought was alarmingly calming to Cyril. He fell for several feet. Just as he was thinking about how to release his Pokémon before he hit the ground, Cyril felt a sharp pain in his right ankle and his upper body whipped downward. After the rest of the debris from the collapse fell past him Cyril realized something. He had stopped falling. Confused and disoriented, Cyril struggled to gain his bearings.

He was upside down, swinging by his foot. Craning his head forward, Cyril saw that his foot had become ensnared by a vine that was wrapped around one of the trees on the edge of the clearing. The thick vegetation that he had been cursing a moment ago had just saved his life. Despite his situation Cyril laughed and let his arms dangle feely over his head. He was so glad to not be dead! As his laughter echoed though the cavern in which he was hanging, Cyril tried his best to look around. The opening through which he had fallen created a large, circular beam of sunlight that illuminated the cavern. The fisherman had been right. Far, far beneath him an enormous crystal blue lake rippled as dirt and grass plunged into its waters. Cyril would almost surely have perished had he fallen the entire distance into the lake.

After Cyril took a moment to appreciate his discovery, his attention returned to his own safety. The adrenaline of the moment began to fade and Cyril became distinctly aware of the throbbing pain in his right ankle. His miraculous rescue had come at a price. His ankle was almost surely broken, and virtually no blood was getting to his foot due to the tightness of the vine. Cyril was relatively athletic and was certain he could pull himself out of the cavern. But as he curled his body upwards to try and grab the vine, pain shot through his leg and ceased his progress. This went on for several minutes and Cyril only managed to tire himself out. Eventually he relaxed his body and let himself hang. This was hopeless, there was no way out. Cyril began to worry again.

"Hello?" Cyril perked his head up. Was he hearing things? "Hello? Is somebody there? I heard a scream." Cyril was certain he heard a voice.

"Yes! I'm here! Please, help me!" Cyril yelled with all his might. After a couple of moments Cyril heard something moving through the underbrush, then a head peaked out over the edge of the pitfall. Cyril blinked against the sunlight and held up a hand to shade his eyes. A kid with pink spiky hair was leaned over the hole, staring at him with wide eyes. Cyril recognized the kid, it was Neil.

"What are you doing?" Asked Neil. He sounded genuinely curious, as if Cyril was hanging form the vine on purpose. It took Cyril a moment to respond.

"I-I'm stuck!" Yelled Neil.

"Oh." Responded Neil. A couple of moments passed. Neil stared at Cyril.

"Can you, you know, help me?" Asked Cyril.

"Oh, sure thing!" Neil responded cheerfully. He looked back over his shoulder. "Bayleef, come here." In a second Bayleef's head appeared next to Neil. Neil pointed to Cyril. "Get him out, please." Two vines wormed out of the frills of Bayleef's neck and wrapped around Cyril's waist. In a moment, Cyril was sitting next to Neil, carefully unwrapping the vines from his ankle. Yep, it was definitely broken. No more exploring for today. He was going to need help just getting back to town. Cyril turned to Neil. The boy was leaning back on his hands, staring into the trees absentmindedly. He looked as though he had forgotten Cyril was there.

"Uh, thanks for the help kid. I would have been a goner had you not come along." Said Cyril. Neil blinked, looked at Cyril, and smiled broadly. As Cyril removed the last of the vines he gave the pink haired boy a strange look. "I have to ask though, what are you doing out here." Neil's smile faded and he looked up.

"Oh, I was looking for the bathroom." He said nonchalantly. Cyril paused, then burst out laughing.

"You ended up on the far side of the island on your way to the bathroom?" Neil blinked and thought for a second.

"I am not a clever boy." He stated. Cyril's laughter echoed though the cavern.

The announcer dabbed his forehead with his handkerchief as he walked out towards the battlefield. The third round of the tournament was set to start in five minutes. He emthought/em he had been stressed during the first round when both the contestants were late. But today was so much worse. It wasn't enough that Mary Anne had been making ridiculous demands since she arrived at the stadium, but Cyril showed up being carried by his Tyranitar! He had somehow managed to break his ankle! The doctors were patching him up right now. The announcer had thought he may have to cancel the match, but Cyril insisted he could still battle if he had a crutch.

The announcer sighed and pocketed his handkerchief as he stood in the archway of the battlefield entrance. The roar of the crowd echoed through the chamber. Pulling out his microphone, the announcer primped his pompadour and walked out into the arena. Bright sunshine poked through thin, rolling clouds in the sky, bathing the arena in warm light. The announcer scaled the stairs to the battlefield, examining the terrain. The third round competitors had drawn the rock field. A base layer of rock covered the length of the battlefield. Tall, tree-like pillars of stone dotted the field. The looked like some rock giant had poked his fingers up through the ground.

At one end of the field stood Mary Anne. As usual, she appeared to be in a bad mood. The majority of her demands had not been met. At the other end stood, or rather leaned, Cyril. His right ankle was heavily bandaged and he leaned heavily on a metal crutch that the stadium first aid department had provided. He was in obvious discomfort, but he refused to forfeit the battle. The announcer raised his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the third round of the Arche Town Tournament!" A loud cheer ensued. "Today's first round features the foreign heartthrob Cyril Leblanc and the queen bee Mary Anne Mathews! So get on your feet folks, it's time to battle!" There was a distinctly higher pitch to the sound of the crowds cheers today. Mary Anne and Cyril both tossed out a Pokeball. Cyril winced as the ball left his hand.

"You're up first Persian, dazzle them!" Exclaimed Mary Anne. Mary Anne's Persian burst out onto the field. He landed silently on his paws and walked forward slowly. He was a full grown Persian, but obviously had a little….extra. Mary Anne's pampering habits had rendered her Persian rather overweight. He yawned widely and slumped to the ground, resting his head on his paws. Mary Anne didn't even seem to notice.

"Go, Arcanine!" Yelled Cyril. If Mary Anne's Persian was Yin, then Cyril's Arcanine was Yang. The large Arcanine leapt out of his Pokeball and landed on the field. He looked around until he spotted Persian and immediately took a playful pose, his head down and his tail wagging. He panted as his tongue hung out the side of his mouth. Arcanine could not wait to start playing!

"And here we go! To start the round we have the calm cat Persian vs the boisterous dog Arcanine!" Commented the announcer.

"Flame Wheel!" Called Cyril. Arcanine barked happily and reared back on his hind legs. He took off at a furious pace. After a few steps Arcanine jumped forward and tucked his head. Intense orange and yellow flames coved his body and he began to roll towards Persian. Arcanine weaved around the rock pillars, making a beeline for Persian. Persian lazily eyed Arcanine, but he didn't budge. Mary Anne was frozen, she watched Arcanine get closer and closer. At the last second Persian jerked to the side. He seemed genuinely surprised that Arcanine would attack him. Persian's natural agility saved him from a direct hit, but Arcanine still managed to deal him a glancing blow. Persian got to his feet and took a more battle ready stance. Mary Anne finally found her voice.

"Oh, um, use Fury Swipes, Persian dearie!"

"Continue with Flame Wheel!" Arcanine turned a 180 without dropping his veil of flames and spun towards Persian again. Persian leapt at Arcanine head on, his claws glowing white. It was a bad move on Mary Anne's part. Arcanine slammed into Persian full force and sent him flying into a nearby rock pillar. Arcanine dropped his flames and resumed his playful position. Persian flopped to the ground and remained still.

"That one hurt folks! Persian is feeling the burn after that attack!" Commented the announcer. The crowd roared in response.

"Oh would you hush you babbling baboon!" Screamed Mary Anne. She turned back to the field. "Persian sweetie, please get up." She asked. Persian shifted on the ground but did not budge. Curious, Arcanine slowly walked over to Persian. He got right next to the feline Pokémon and began to sniff. Did Persian not want to play anymore? Out of nowhere Persian rolled to his side and swatted at Arcanine's face. His bright, glowing claws ripped into the fire dog and Arcanine staggered back with a whimper. Several alarmed shouts came from the crowd.

"Whoa! Persian manages to fire off a wicked fast Slash attack by playing possum! Very sneaky ladies and gents." The announcer stuck a pose. Cyril gritted his teeth. The Persian was naturally quick, but its weight would slow it down in the long run. He should be able to take it out in the next move.

"Arcanine, Close Combat, and don't let up!" Ordered Cyril. Arcanine wagged his tail and barked as his body took on a red aura. He crouched and took off towards Persian. Persian hissed and arched his back as Arcanine rushed towards him. His back was against one of the stone pillars. He waited until the last second, then jumped to the side. Arcanine slammed against the pillar with his front paws. Large cracks splintered out from the point of impact. Arcanine was quick to bounce off the pillar and continue to purse Persian.

"Use uh, Swift!" Mary Anne called frantically. Persian faced Arcanine and sent several yellow star shaped beams of light shooting out of the red stone in his forehead. Arcanine took the shots in stride, not even flinching. Persian was panting heavily at this point. He didn't have enough energy to dodge Arcanine anymore. Arcanine leapt upon Persian, his thick, heavy paws battering the feline into the ground. When the dust settled Arcanine was in his playful position, wagging his tail. Persian was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"And Persian is down after a relentless Close Combat!" Yelled the announcer. "Seems Persian just ran out of energy too quickly!" The crowd applauded as Cyril's fanbase made themselves heard. Cyril grimaced, that squealing was unbearable.

"Oh stuff it you pompous windbag!" Mary Anne cried as she withdrew Persian. The announcer couldn't hear Mary Anne over the roar of the crowd. Mary Anne pulled out her other two Pokeballs. She held them both up and pursed her lips. Looking between the two, Mary Anne seemed uncertain. Finally she huffed and pocketed one of the Pokeballs, throwing the other out onto the field. A small, elegant Gothorita alighted on the top of a nearby pillar. Arcanine bounded over to the pillar and put his front paws on the stone. He barked happily as he wagged his tail, eager to play. Gothorita regarded Arcanine with a sniff as she turned her nose. As she watched him, Gothorita's ability activated and her eyes began to glow. She searched Arcanine's body. He was holding a Leftovers.

"Arcanine, Flame Wheel!" Ordered Cyril. Arcanine stepped back, covered himself in flames, and then spun up the pillar at Gothorita. Gothorita neatly leaped to the top of another pillar, dodging the attack. She alighted on top of the cracked pillar Arcanine had hit earlier. Arcanine spun back down to the ground and bounded over to Gothorita. Acting without order, Gothorita lifted her arms and looked up to the sky. A purple pulse of energy went out from her body. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Get her off the pillar Arcanine!" Ordered Cyril

"Use Psychic!" Called Mary Anne. Gothorita cast Mary Anne a glance, then turned to Arcanine. Just as Arcanine began to jump up to get to Gothorita, her body took on a yellow hue. Gothorita threw out her hands and a large bolt of electricity shot towards Arcanine, catching him mid-flight. Arcanine seized violently as he fell back to the ground, crackles of yellow electricity running through his body. He retreated to a safe distance.

"A powerful Thunderbolt stops Arcanine in his tracks!" Said the announcer, striking a pose. Mary Anne stamped her foot and fumed to herself. Gothorita had a bad habit of disobeying her orders and acting on her own. If what she had done hadn't been so effective, Mary Anne would have been furious. Arcanine staggered to his feet, panting. He was low on energy. Cyril had not expected Gothorita to act on her own. It made her unpredictable, and able to act quickly. He needed to be faster.

"Extremespeed, go!" He shouted. Arcanine lowered his body to the ground, then took off like a bullet. His image became blurred as he approached Gothorita on her pillar. Gothorita launched Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt, trying to catch the speeding canine. Arcanine zig zagged as he approached the pillar, dodging every shot. Right before he reached the pillar Gothorita blinked, and suddenly there was a three hundred forty pound beast soaring through the air at her. Arcanine reared his paw back (which was about the same size as Gothorita herself) and swatted Gothorita like a fly.

Gothorita flew down off the pillar and hit the ground with a force. She skidded a few feet before stopping. Despite the brutal blow, Gothorita got to her feet and dusted herself off. Thankfully Arcanine wasn't able to tackle Gothorita full force with his Extremespeed. That had saved Gothorita a good bit of damage. Arcanine landed on the pillar Gothorita had been standing on. The pillar had been wide enough at the top for her to walk around on, but it had just enough space for Arcanine to get all four paws on. Arcanine panted heavily and watched Gothorita expectantly. Gothorita, however, didn't even glance at Arcanine as she began to walk calmly back to her side of the field. Both Mary Anne and Cyril were surprised at Gothorita's nonchalant attitude.

"What are you doing?" Cried Mary Anne. "We are in a battle!" Gothorita smiled sweetly and brushed a last bit of dust off her shoulders. It should take affect any second now. Cyril had been so caught up in watching Gothorita, that he didn't notice Arcanine until he hit the ground. The rock floor shook as a small cloud of dust surrounded the fire dog. He was out cold. Cyril was baffled. What had happened? The crowd sounded as confused as Cyril felt.

"Down goes Arcanine, felled by a late acting Future Sight!" The announcer indicated to the screen, where a replay was taking place. The screen showed Gothorita sending out that purple pulse of energy at the start of her battle. Then it cut to a video of that same energy surrounding Arcanine up on the pillar and sinking into his body. Arcanine staggered, then fell off the pillar. Gothorita primped her hair as the replay ended. The crowd burst into cheer. What brilliant planning!

"Oh." Said Mary Anne, taken aback. "Well, um, good job dearie." Cyril pulled Arcanine off the field.

"Great job boy, get some rest." Cyril pulled out his next Pokeball. He needed to take back control of the battle. In order to do that, he was going to slow things down a bit. "Let's go, Florges!" As the Pokeball cracked open a tall, regal white Florges drifted down onto the battlefield.

"There's something you don't see everyday folks, a Florges! A native Pokémon of Kalos!" There was a chorus of oohs and aahs mixed in with the general cheer of the crowd. As the sunshine reflected beautifully off of Florges' pure white petals Mary Anne made a mental note to find a way to get herself one of those Pokémon.

"Make yourself comfortable, Florges." Said Cyril. Florges slowly swayed back and forth as a misty green light began to roll outward from her feet in all directions. The green mist grew and expanded until it covered the entire floor of the battlefield. Gothorita leaped to the top of the nearest pillar. She wasn't sure what this attack was doing. Just as the last corners of the field became covered in the green mist, Florges let out a blinding flash of light. As the crowd blinked the spots from their vision, they began to chatter in wonder. After a moment the entire crowd burst into cheer. The rocky, barren terrain had been covered in a layer of lush, vibrant green grass. The entire field had been covered, even the bases of the pillars had grass growing on the sides. Florges settled down into the grass and let out a content sigh. Gothorita elected to remain on her perch.  
"Grassy Terrain! What a technique!" Yelled the announcer.

"Ok Gothorita dearie, use Future Sight!" Called Mary Anne. Once again, Gothorita ignored Mary Anne. The small black Pokémon began to close the distance between herself and Florges. She jumped from pillar to pillar with light, graceful leaps. Her body began to glow yellow once more. Finally, she landed on a pillar near Florges and threw her hand out. A large bolt of electricity arced out of her hands toward Florges.

"Petal Dance!" Countered Cyril. Florges shook her head and waved her arms as a tornado of white petals began to dance around her body. The bolt of electricity struck the storm of petals and turned a large portion of them to dust. None of the electricity got through to Florges, however. With another wave of her arm, Florges sent the petal swarm hurling toward Gothorita. Gothorita leapt off the pillar just in the nick of time. She landed several yards in front of Florges. Without waiting for an order, Gothorita raised her hands as her eyes began to glow purple. A thin purple aura of energy surrounded Florges, and she winced.

"Moonblast, go!" Florges brought her hands together and closed her eyes. Her arms began to shine with a pink light that flowed into an orb that was forming at the tips of her arms. The orb grew in her hands until it was larger than a basketball. Finally, Florges opened her eyes and pushed her hands forward, shooting the orb at Gothorita. The pink orb was as large as Gothorita herself, and swallowed the small Pokémon as it made contact. There was an explosion as the orb hit, sending Gothorita flying back towards Mary Anne. The purple aura faded from around Florges. Gothorita hit the ground and laid still. For a moment, it seemed like she was down, but then the grass around Gothorita sparkled, and she stirred. Gothorita struggled to her feet and faced Florges.

"Oh no, you are done young lady, back in your Pokeball!" Scolded Mary Anne as she drew Gothorita back into her Pokeball. "You did well in that first fight, but you need to learn to listen!" Mary Anne pulled out her third Pokeball and tossed it onto the field. "You're up Roserade, let's finish this!" The Pokeball spun and opened up. A small green Roserade, no bigger than Gothorita, jumped down onto the field. She did a small spin as she hit the ground and took a fighting stance. The announcer mimicked her stance.

"And there's Mary Anne's ace, the feisty Roserade! Things are heating up now!" The crowd roared in approval. Mary Anne studied Florges, trying to come up with a strategy. She was like a big flower, what kills flowers? Fire, bugs, feet…oh! Poison!

"Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!" Ordered Mary Anne excitedly. Roserade zipped through the grass towards Florges. She moved extremely well through the natural terrain.

"Guard with Petal Dance!" Yelled Cyril. Florges once again started up her flowing dance, a tornado of white petals surrounding her. When Roserade was close enough she jumped into the air and spun. Large globs of blackish goop flew off the stems of her arms and rained down on Florges. The poison melted right through the wall of petals and scored a direct hit on Florges. The regal Pokémon recoiled as the poison burned against her skin.

"Yes!" Cried Mary Anne. "Keep it up darling!" Roserade dropped to the ground and began to dart in circles around Florges. Every couple of paces she would stop, spin, and launch a glob of poison at Florges. Florges' petals melted away and the poison began to do serious damage.

"Stop her Florges, use Physic!" Ordered Cyril. Florges threw out one arm in Roserade's direction as he eyes began to glow purple. A purple aura surrounded Roserade's body as she was lifted into the air. Roserade winced and squirmed as the energy squeezed her body. As more of a reflex than an actual attack, Roserade slung out her right arm. One last glob of poison flew off her thorns and landed directly in Florges' face. It was an extremely lucky hit. Squealing in pain, Florges dropped Roserade and batted at her eyes, trying to remove the steaming poison. Mary Anne saw the opportunity.

"Oh! OoH!" She cried frantically, shaking her hands. "Solarbeam Roserade, Solarbeam!" Roserade dropped to the ground and lifted her arms. The blue and red roses on the ends of her hands began to glow bright yellow as the strong morning sun beat down on them. Florges was unable to counterattack, as the poison was still sizzling on her face. After a few seconds, Roserade brought her hands down together and let out a cry. A beam of yellow light as wide as Roserade herself shot out from her hands. Just as Florges wiped the last of the poison from her face, the beam collided with her chest and sent her skidding backwards. When the attack ended Florges swayed once, twice, and then collapsed to the ground in a heap. The crowd erupted into cheer.

"Down goes Florges to a powerful Solarbeam! What a display!" Cyril withdrew Florges and gave her some encouraging words and Mary Anne did a little dance of joy. Roserade panted heavily as she made her way back to her side of the field. That series of attacks had been draining, and she had taken a good bit of damage. Cyril knew this, and was confident as he sent out his last Pokémon.

"Let's finish this Tyranitar." The battlefield shook as Tyranitar dropped onto the field. The massive Pokémon let out a roar as the air inside the field became filled with sand. The sandstorm was contained by the force field surrounding the battlefield, but the spectators could see its ferocity.

"It's an ace on ace battle as Cyril brings out his powerhouse Tyranitar!" Yelled the announcer. "A true David and Goliath scenario!" The announcer was not exaggerating. The size difference between the two Pokémon was palpable.

"Earthquake!" Yelled Cyril. Tyranitar roared in approval and leaned to his left, raising his right leg. He brought his weight down full force. A massive shockwave erupted from his foot and spread out over the battlefield. The pillars listed, the grass splintered like broken glass as the rock broke underneath it, and even the people sitting in the stands could feel the rumble from the attack. Roserade dropped to a knee, wincing. Mary Anne was panicking.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She thought frantically. "How do I fight a giant rock monster with a little green Pokémon with flowers for hands?" /emIn her hesitation, Mary Anne failed to give Roserade and order. Cyril saw his opportunity and he took it.

"Bury her! Rockslide!" He commanded. Tyranitar roared as he swung his tree trunk-like tail at the nearest pillar. The thick stone pillar shattered into huge chunks and flew towards Roserade. Roserade dodged valiantly, but the spread of the rocks was too wide. Roserade was struck by debris and shrapnel as the rocks crashed around her. She just barely managed to avoid becoming buried beneath the rubble. The sandstorm raged as Roserade pulled herself upright. Tottering to the side, Roserade coughed up some dust, then collapsed in the grass.

"Utter destruction ladies and gentlemen, what a beast Tyranitar is!" Commented the announcer. The crowd roared in agreement as Tyranitar stomped the ground dominantly. Mary Anne withdrew Roserade somberly. What chance did she have now? Across the field, Cyril breathed a sigh of relief. If Mary Anne had been able to direct Roserade correctly, she could have been a serious threat. But, he still had Gothorita to contend with.

"Maybe Gothorita can pull off a miracle." Thought Mary Anne. "Yeah, she's a smart Pokémon, she'll figure something out!"

"It's up to you Gothorita! Let's go!" Mary Anne yelled confidently as she sent out her last Pokémon. Gothorita tapped lightly onto the torn up field. She was breathing heavily, and the sandstorm around her wasn't helping. Raising her head, Gothorita eyed her opponent. There was still a large cloud of dust surrounding Tyranitar along with the sand whipping through the air. His massive outline stood out sharply against the dust as he slammed his tail down and let out a roar. He glared at Gothorita, his eyes glowing red. One of the pillars crashed behind him with a resounding boom.

Gothorita stood up straight, turned a one eighty, and with a completely blank face, walked off the battlefield. When she reached the force field she used her psychic power to open a small hole and continued walking without a single backward glance. Gothorita ignored Mary Anne's cries of indignation as she hopped down the stairs and made her way towards the exit archway. She would make amends with Mary Anne later. Sometimes you just have to pick your battles….

 _Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, I'll try hard to get the next one out soon. Anyway, tell me what you like, what you don't, what you want to see more or less of, and all that good stuff. I love your feedback, regardless of what it is. If you hated something, rip me a new one in a pm, I promise strongit will not upset me/strong. If you really like something, be sure to tell me what it was. The only way this story will get better is with your help. Oh, and if your character won their first round, be working on an additional three Pokemon to add to your current team. The semi-finals and finals will be six on six. If you want to make an entirely new team, that's fine too. If your team is out of the tournament do not get discouraged, all the characters will play a role in the story. Well, that's all for now, hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am._

 _-Madax Davids_


	5. David vs Jean

Jean Roberts was bored, and when Jean got bored one of two things happened. Either he trained, or he played pranks on people. Seeing as he had a battle later that day and didn't need to exhaust his Pokémon, Jean was left with only one other option. For this reason, Jean was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the central plaza eyeing the crowd for a victim. The tournament festival was still going strong and there was a throng of people to choose from. Next to Jean sat his Liepard, Nat, his partner in crime. Nat sat on the ground next to Jean, his tail flicking back and forth as his yellow eyes scanned the crowd. Jean nudged Liepard and pointed to a young man meandering around a booth.

"There, let's get him." Said Jean, handing Nat a small cardboard tube. The tube was wrapped colorfully like a present and had a red bow on the end. A small notecard dangled from the rim of the tube that had the words 'open me' scrawled on it. Nat eagerly took the tube in his mouth and weaved through the crowd towards the man. Jean leaned forward and laced his fingers as Liepard reached him. Nat sat behind the man and meowed to get his attention. The man turned and saw Nat with the present in his mouth. Jean couldn't hear what the man said, but he was obviously surprised. Nat nodded his head forward, his eyes big and innocent. Taking the cue, the man reached for the tube. As he grabbed it he looked around, then he read the card attached to the tube.

Jean watched as the man mouthed the instructions. The man raised an eyebrow and glanced at Nat. Nat, the picture of innocence, was looking back up at the man with bright, wide eyes. Jean stifled a laugh as the man reached for the bow atop the tube. Nat's tail began to flick faster as the man grabbed the bow. With a wrench and a twist the man popped the top of the tube off. There was a sucking noise, then a sharp _thump!_ The tube exploded like a huge party popper. Confetti and piles of glitter shot out the end of the tube, covering the man. The man let out a cry of surprise and dropped the tube, but the damage was done. Glitter and strings of confetti covered the man's entire upper body. He sparkled in the bright sunlight like a gem. As people began to stop and laugh, the man looked for Nat, but he was gone. Across the courtyard, hiding behind the fountain, Jean and Nat were doubled over in laughter.

"Ooh! Oh man! Did yo- Ha! Did you see his face?" Asked Jean as he wiped a tear from his eye. Jean mimicked the motion of the man opening up the tube. "H-he was like, pomph! And the-then the tube went poosh!" Jean threw his hands up and copied the man's shocked expression. Nat rolled over on his back, cackling and kicking his feet. After a few minutes the two pranksters managed to gather themselves. The man had walked off to clean himself up, frustrated and annoyed. As they took their scouting positions at the fountain once more, Jean opened up his sleeveless black jacket and checked his stock. He only had two more of those tubes, better use them wisely. It took several minutes, but eventually Jean picked out his next target. Once again he nudged Nat and pointed into the crowd.

A couple of booths down there was a man wearing a long brown trench coat over a light brown suit. He had short, sharp black hair and sunken eyes that were flicking around as he examined the booth. Something seemed odd about the man, something about the bags under his eyes and the wild look they carried. Jean put it out of his mind as he handed Nat the tube. This guy was obviously not a tourist, but he wasn't a local either. At any rate, he was a perfect target. The grouchy look on his face suggested he could use a good laugh. As he spotted the target, Nat snatched the tube and soundlessly slunk towards the trench coat man. Jean watched eagerly as he closed the gap.

It was the same routine, Nat sat behind the man and meowed, doing his best to look naïve and innocent. The trench coat man turned quickly on Nat and eyed him up and down. Glancing over both his shoulders, the trench coat man slowly leaned in towards Nat and took the tube without looking him in the eye. Nat was confused by the man's strange behavior, but he went along with it. After taking the tube, the man looked around once more and then read the card. Jean watched as the man squinted his eyes, looked down at Nat, and then pocketed the tube inside his coat. Turning quickly, the man strode off with an obvious destination in mind. Jean slid off the fountain and crossed his arms

"Well that was a first." He said aloud. Nat walked back to Jean, he looked about as confused as Jean felt. Jean watched as the man walked further and further into the crowd. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him and Jean hurried after the man. Nat followed quickly at his heels. The trench coat man was rather tall, but he was able to move through the crowd surprisingly well. Jean found himself struggling just to keep the man in sight. Being as short as he was wasn't helping either. After another minute of trying to tail the man, Jean had completely lost sight of him. Jean threw out his hands in exasperation. Who was that guy? Why didn't he open the tube? Jean crossed his arms as the crowd bustled around him.

"Well," he said, looking at Nat and cracking a smile. "He'll open it eventually." Jean and Nat shared a laugh as they turned and headed back to the main plaza.

The Arche Town Stadium was mostly empty at this point in the day, and that was how David liked it. In between battles the stadium was basically deserted as the tourists and townsfolk enjoyed the festival. It was at then that David found he could get his best work done. The young schoolboy typed away on his laptop in the upper rows of the stadium. The calm, quiet atmosphere of post battle was stimulating to David's cyphering. He loosened his yellow tie a bit as a bead of sweat rolled down his back. Glancing up, David closed his laptop and moved up a few rows into the shade. While he opened up his laptop again, David gazed over the wrecked battlefield.

He sniffed. The battle had gone almost exactly as he had predicted. David stroked a few keys and pulled up his data sheets on Cyril Leblanc and Mary Anne Mathews. It was a drastic mismatch in terms of battling prowess.

 _"Still,"_ David thought to himself. _"Mary Anne lasted longer than expected. She has some rather talented Pokémon."_ David finished surmising the events of the battle on his laptop and began to make adjustments to Cyril's and Mary Anne's data sheets. He added in the new Pokémon they had shown, their known moves, and a few behavioral notes about each. It always paid to know your opponent. Knowledge is power, after all. That was why David gave out as little information as possible. The less his opponents knew about him, the better. David had watched every match closely since the finals began. All the important information about each team was recorded in detail in his trusty laptop.

Satisfied with his work, David closed his laptop and began to make his way down the rows of stadium seats to the exit. He took his time descending to the ground level of the stadium, the festival wasn't going anywhere. Besides, he still had plenty of time before his battle later that day. As he walked, David reviewed his opponent for the day in his head. He had an annoyingly small amount of information about him.

" _Jean Roberts; a man of small stature. Black, spiky hair. Stradegy; Prefers speedy and straightforward attacks. Confirmed Pokémon; Porygon-Z. Known attacks; none. Counter Strategy; control the tempo of the match and throw Jean's rhythm off by stalling or evading. Bring Pokémon that can tank or dodge attacks while leaving room to adjust for contingencies and Jean's other two unknown Pokémon. As always, have Froslass as a last resort._

David was so absorbed in thought that before he knew it he was outside the stadium. Just as he was about to ascend the stairs across from the entrance, David heard a clanking noise off to his left. Curious, David walked over to the edge of the entrance. There was more clanking and some muffled chuckles coming from behind the hedges that bordered the entrance. Pushing through the bushes, David entered into a small clearing. A large, hairy man wearing a blue and white striped shirt stood next to the wall of the stadium. A can of spray paint was clutched in his right hand. The man adjusted the blue bandana wrapped around his head as he turned towards David.

There was a couple of seconds of silence as the man froze, the can poised ready to spray at the wall. David glanced at the man's unfinished handiwork. The words _Team Aq_ had been haphazardly sprayed on the wall in bright blue paint.

"What are you doing?" Asked David critically. The man's sizeable belly threatened to fall out the bottom of his short as threw his hands back, releasing the can and sending it flying backwards.

"Nothing little boy!" He said with mock cordiality. The man walked over to David and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. He pulled David close and leaned into his face. David gagged, the man smelled like booze and spray paint. "And if yer smart, you didn't see anything." Before David could respond, the man released him hobbled through the bushes. There was a tremendous crash as the man tripped and rolled out into the entrance of the stadium. David got immense satisfaction from watching the fat man take a tumble. David adjusted his shirt as the man waddled of, letting off a steady string of curses.

"Ignorant buffoon." David said to himself. Walking back into the entrance, David spotted a small device laying on the ground. Walking over to it, David realized it was a small hand radio. The fat man must have dropped it when he fell. David picked up the device. Yep, it smelled like alcohol. To any decent person, David would have returned the radio immediately, but considering the circumstances…..David pocketed the small radio.

 _"Serves the vandalizer right."_ David thought to himself. _"What goes around comes around."_

As the sun set on the second day of the Arche Town Tournament finals fans flocked to the stadium. It was time for the last round, the battle between Jean Roberts and David. A light pink sky faded to orange and gave way to red as the sky stretched out over the horizon. Inside the arena David and Jean had taken their places on opposite ends of the battlefield. The elevated field had once again changed terrain. David and Jean were standing on the edge of a giant swimming pool. A marker on the lining of the pool read fifteen feet deep. The only solid land on the field was the center outlined Pokeball. It was connected to the edges of the field by four separate walkways on the north, south, east, and west sides of the Pokeball. The walkways themselves were a couple of meters wide, enough room to fit most Pokémon.

The announcer took his usual position on the side of the field, across from the referee. Whipping out his mike, the announcer raised his arm and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the final first round of the Arche Town Tournament finals?" A hearty cheer resounded through the stadium. "Tonight's match features the speed battler Jean and the schoolboy David! Let's hear it for'em folks!" The crowd roared in response. "Alright, let's get this battle started!" The announcer struck a pose as Jean and David cast their first Pokémon out onto the field.

"Let's go Nat!" Jean yelled, throwing out his Pokeball. Nat the Liepard landed soundlessly on the northern walkway of the field. He took a seat as his tail flicked back and forth eagerly.

"Go, Pachirisu" David called as he tossed out his Pokeball. Pachirisu skittered onto the field, chittering loudly. He scampered a few feet forward and took stance.

"Both trainers start with new Pokémon! A sleek Liepard and a quick footed Pachirisu, what a matchup!" Commented the announcer. David eyed up Nat calmly. Seemed like a normal Liepard, save for the red collar strapped to his neck. David peered closely, it was hard to tell at this distance, but there appeared to be a small red stone set in the collar. Probably nothing significant, just another speedy Pokémon, how predictable. He waited for Jean to attack first.

"Nat, Knock Off!" Ordered Jean. Nat lowered his body to the ground, wriggled his shoulders, and then sprinted towards Pachirisu. In a second Nat crossed the center ring and was on the southern walkway with Pachirisu. Closing the distance, Nat leapt at Pachirisu with his right paw raised. As the paw took on a blackish glow Nat brought it down upon Pachirisu's head. Nat effectively pinned Pachirisu to the ground underneath his paw. Jean smiled, a direct hit.

"Pachirisu, Super Fang." Said David calmly. There was a muffled squeak from underneath Nat's paw followed by a sharp cry of pain from Nat. Nat began reeling backwards, shaking his front right paw up and down. Pachirisu had clamped on to Nat's paw using his sizeable front teeth. Despite all his thrashing, Nat could not shake Pachirisu. It wasn't until Nat had reeled all the way back to the center ring that Pachirisu released his grip and skittered backward. Nat hopped back and nursed his paw as the two Pokémon reset.

"Wow! David allows Pachirisu to take a direct hit in order to line up a powerful Super Fang!" Commented the announcer. Jean sniffed. Pachirisu was tougher than he had given him credit for, and the fact that Knock Off failed to remove a hold item only further proved David's confidence in Pachirisu's own abilities. He needed a switch.

"Nat set up Sunny Day!" Called Jean. Nat closed his eyes as his body began to hum with a yellow energy. The energy formed into a bright ball in front of Nat's face.

"Stop him Pachirisu, Electro Ball!" David yelled. Pachirisu jumped into the air as an orb of electricity formed around the tip of his tail. With a spin and a whip Pachirisu sent the ball hurtling towards Nat. Just before the orb reached him, Nat flicked his nose upward and sent the bright ball of energy high into the sky. Just as the ball dissipated into the air, the orb of electricity slammed into Nat's chest and exploded, sending him flying backwards. Pachirisu tapped down lightly in the center of the ring as Nat slid backwards on the northern walkway. It took a moment, but Nat managed to get to his feet. The crowd cheered as the exchange ended, eager for more.

"Great job Nat, return." Jean raised Nat's Pokeball and withdrew his feline Pokémon. "You're set Flick, let's go!" Jean tossed out his next Pokeball. As it cracked open a full grown Maractus flew forward and landed on the northern walkway. A red sash was tied to Flick's waist. No sooner had she touched the ground, Sunny Day took effect. The area within the battlefield became bathed in bright sunlight. Pachirisu blinked and held up a paw to shade his eyes. Flick made a gleeful noise as she opened her arms and spun around. Her body seemed to be radiating in the sunlight. Jean smiled, with Sunny Day in play Flick's speed would be doubled. Aside from that, her grass typing would have a neutralizing effect on Pachirisu's electricity. But Jean wasn't done setting up yet.

"Another new Pokemon, the grass type Maractus is Jean's next combatant!" Commented the announcer.

"Flick use Growth!" Ordered Jean. In response, Flick began to do a little jig. As she danced, Flick's body seemed to expand as she took in more and more sunlight. David was quick to react.

"Stop her Pachirisu, use Super Fang!" He yelled. Pachirisu chittered and rushed towards Flick. The distance between the two proved too great, however, for the small Pokémon to cross before Flick finished her move. With one last spin and a cry of joy Flick released a small shower of sparks from the flowers on her head as her body returned to normal size. Just as she completed her move, Pachirisu leapt towards her, his large front teeth glowing red with energy. He sunk his teeth deep into Flick's right arm. Flick cried out in pain.

"Spin him off Flick, toss him up!" Heading Jean's words, Flick began to spin in place. Taking full advantage of her speed boost, Flick soon became nothing more than a green blur as she rotated around faster and faster. Pachirisu hung on valiantly, but after a few second the centripetal force proved too much for the small Pokémon, and he released his grip. Sensing the pressure in her arm lessen, Flick gave one final twist and swung her thick, spiky arm upwards. Pachirisu flew upwards with a cry of alarm, dazed and disoriented.

"Now, Drain Punch!" Yelled Jean.

"Block it with Iron Tail!" Cried David. As Pachirisu reached the arc of his flight and began to descend, his tail started to shine with a silverfish light. Flick began to rotate her left arm like a windmill, an orb of green energy formed at the end of it. As he fell, the light around Pachirisu's tail solidified and a shiny coat of silver metal appeared to cover his thick, puffy tail. However, something was wrong. Pachirisu seemed unable to get his bearings in the air. At the last second, David realized what was wrong, Pachirisu was dizzy. Very dizzy.

Taking a wild swing with his tail, Pachirisu hoped to disrupt Flick's attack. His leaden tail missed Flick completely, and Pachirisu was left wide open. Spinning her arm around one last time, Flick slammed her thick, needle like arm into Pachirisu's gut. The green orb at the end of her arm dissipated back into her body, healing her. Pachirisu flew backwards as his tail reverted to its original state. He hit the ground and slid to the middle of the arena. He didn't get back up.

"A powerful exchange between two speedy Pokémon! Pachirisu is down for the count!" Yelled the announcer. The crowd roared as David withdrew Pachirisu.

 _"That Maractus is buffed heavily."_ David thought to himself. _"And until Sunny Day wears off she's going to be lightning fast too. This guy really is all about speed, huh?"_ David drew out his next Pokeball and grinned. _"Well, now it's time to show him speed isn't everything."_

"You're up, Vespiqueen!" David announced, throwing out his next Pokeball. A large Vespiqueen wearing a pair of dark green sunglasses burst out of the Pokeball and hovered down over the southern walkway. She faced Flick calmly as the prickly Pokémon began to dance again.

"Uh oh folks, Jean is on the bad end of a type disadvantage, let's see how he compensates." Observed the announcer. Jean chewed on his lip as he surveyed the situation. He could probably switch without too much trouble, but that would negate Flick's power ups, and she was still getting a boost from Sunny Day. He decided to keep her in.

"Tear into her Flick, Drain Punch!" Ordered Jean. Flick spun in place, then took off towards Vespiqueen. She was moving fast, leaving a slight afterimage in her wake.

"Meet her halfway Vespiqueen, use Attack Order!" David called. Vespiqueen adjusted her sunglasses and flew towards the center ring. While she flew, the hives on the bottom of her body began to glow. Small, fly like, particles of energy began to pop out of the hives and surround Vespiqueen as she flew. Vespiqueen had been much closer to the center than Flick was, but the two met at the middle at the same time. Flick leapt upwards at Vespiqueen, wind milling her arm in the same manner as before. An orb of green energy formed at the end of Flick's arm as she swung at Vespiqueen. Flick's spiky arm slammed into Vespiqueen's abdomen. The force of the blow caused Vespiqueen to reel backwards several feet. Flick landed neatly in the center of the ring.

"What a powerhouse blow!" Yelled the announcer. "I'm sure Vespiqueen felt that one!" Vespiqueen regained her balance midair and calmly brushed some dust off her abdomen as she readjusted her glasses. "Or….not?" Wondered the announcer aloud. As Flick looked at the bug queen in confusion, Vespiqueen grinned and pointed upwards. Following her finger, Flick glanced upwards. She gulped. All the little energy bees Vespiqueen had summoned were swarming just over Flick's head. With a twist of her hand Vespiqueen sent the swarm crashing down upon Flick. The energy bees slammed into her one after another, causing a small, flameless explosion each time they hit. As Vespiqueen's attack ended Flick appeared beat up and was breathing heavily. A small cloud of residue smoke surrounded the cactus Pokémon.

"Shoot her down Flick, Solarbeam!"

"Brace yourself, Heal Order!"

As Flick began to glow a bright yellow, Vespiqueen started summoning more energy bees. She had only managed to conjure a few when Flick threw out her arms and unleashed an enormous beam of yellow energy. The blistering hot beam enveloped Vespiqueen and forced her backwards. Flick maintained the beam for a couple of seconds. By the time she was done, it was Vespiqueen who was breathing hard. Despite the blow, Vespiqueen continued to summon her minions. In a moment she had a small swarm built up again. Instead of attacking Flick, however, Vespiqueen directed the swarm at herself. The energy bees dissipated into Vespiqueen's body as they made contact with her. Most of Vespiqueen's injuries became healed almost instantly. The queen bee adjusted her sunglasses with a grin and regained her original altitude.

"What a tank! Vespiqueen doesn't even seem fazed by Flick's attack!" Marveled the announcer. The crowd cheered as the two trainers each planned their next move. Jean needed to get some energy back into Flick, fast. There was only one way he knew how to do that.

"Drain Punch!"

"Cut her down, Air Slash!"

Maractus leapt at Vespiqueen, hoping to land her punch quickly. Vespiqueen, however, was quick with her counter. Batting her wings violently, Vespiqueen sent a wave of razor sharp wind whipping towards Flick. The blade of wind caught Flick mid-flight and sent her hurtling back downwards. As flick slammed into the middle of the arena, the sash around her waist began to shine. Flick slid to a stop and slowly got to her feet. Her sash continued to shine.

"Saved by the sash! A stroke of luck for Jean and Flick!" Yelled the announcer. Flick tottered as she straightened up, she looked ready to drop. David adjusted his tie and sighed a breath of relief. He had her.

"Finish her Vespiqueen, use Air Slash." He said calmly. Vespiqueen chittered in response and began to whip up a wind with her wings again.

"Sucker Punch!" Jean cried. Vespiqueen launched her blade of air. As it flew, Flick gathered the last of her remaining strength and swung her arm forward. A tiny void of black energy appeared in front of Flick. Coated in a black mist, half of Flick's arm passed through the void. As soon as she had thrown the punch, a second small void appeared right in front of Vespiqueen. Flick's blackened arm shot out if the second void and landed a direct hit on Vespiqueen's abdomen. Vespiqueen reeled backward in the air, clutching her stomach. No sooner had the punch landed, Vespiqueen's blade of air caught Flick right in the chest. The cactus Pokémon slammed backward into the ground. The hit knocked her out cold.

"Flick is down and out ladies and gents. What an exchange!" The crowd cheered heartily as Jean withdrew Flick. The sunlight inside the arena continued to shine brightly as the combatants prepared for the next volley.

"Great job girl, get some rest." Comforted Jean as he pulled out Nat's Pokeball. Pocketing Flick, Jean surveyed the field. Vespiqueen had taken some hard hits, and despite her healing she looked low on energy. Jean would bet his left arm that David's third Pokémon was that Froslass. Vespiqueen adjusted her glasses as Jean sent out Nat. Nat was low on energy himself, but he just might be able to down this royal bug. "You're up again Nat, let's go!" Nat soared out of his Pokeball and landed gracefully on the field. He walked forward, favoring the leg Pachirisu had bitten earlier.

"He's weak Vespiqueen, Attack Order!" Called David.

"Get in close Nat, use Aerial Ace!" Directed Jean. As Vespiqueen began to accumulate her minions, Nat rapidly closed the distance between them. David was surprised at Nat's aggressiveness, it appeared he had been over exaggerating his injury. Either that or he was just bearing the pain extremely well. David felt as though he had been duped. Vespiqueen had only managed to gather a small pod of energy bees by the time Nat was upon her. With a wave Vespiqueen sent her minions hurtling towards Nat. At the last second, Nat leapt and narrowly dodged the small swarm. Hurtling towards Vespiqueen, Nat extended his claws as they began to shine brilliantly. Nat smacked into Vespiqueen mid-air and sunk his claws into her softer, dress-like, lower end. The two Pokémon fell to the ground with a crash, Nat spun Vespiqueen so that he landed on top. Vespiqueen buzzed weakly as her head rolled back and she fainted. Nat retracted his claws and limped back to the center of the arena.

"Down goes the queen!" Yelled the announcer. "We're getting down to the wire here folks!" The energy level in the arena rose as the crowd erupted into cheer. David withdrew Vespiqueen and gave her some words of encouragement. As he reached for his last Pokeball, the bright sunlight dwindled and faded. The soft red sunlight from the setting sun filled the arena. David reared back and threw out his last Pokémon. It was make or break time.

"Come on out, Froslass!" David's Pokeball cracked open as he tossed it onto the field. An elegant Froslass appeared out of the red energy. With a small blue, feathered hat donned upon her head, Froslass descended on to the southern walkway. Nat eyed Froslass warily, his tail flicking back and forth. Jean wasn't sure what to do, he decided to wait and make a reactionary call.

"You know what to do Froslass." Said David plainly. Froslass cooed in agreement and began to float toward Nat. Nat lowered his stance and prepared to attack. Froslass, however, appeared to have no such intentions. Floating into the center ring with Nat, Froslass remoed her hat and held it in front of her face. Nat tilted his head in confusion. Peeking over the rim over her hat, Froslass giggled and winked at Nat. A pink, sparkling heart floated toward the feline Pokémon. By the time Jean realized what was happening, it was too late.

"Crap, move Nat!" He cried. Nat, however, was transfixed. The heart burst as it touched the tip of Nat's nose, showering him in pink sparkles. A glazed look came over Nat's face, and he dropped his defensive stance. Nat sat back on his haunches and stared at Froslass dreamily. He purred deeply as she floated closer to him.

"Nat, snap out of it!" Yelled Jean desperately. "Come on man!" It was no use, Nat was completely under Froslass' spell. Placing her hat back upon her head, Froslass smiled sweetly as she caressed Nat's cheek with her left hand. Nat closed his glazed eyes and continued to purr. Froslass brought Nat's face within an inch of her own as she reared back her right arm. Froslass snickered as her fit became coated in a thick layer of ice. In one swift motion, Froslass slammed her fist deep into the soft part of Nat's stomach. There was a chorus of sympathetic 'oooohs' as Nat's eyes bulged and the wind was knocked from his gut. Froslass flicked the ice off her hand as Nat collapsed to the ground.

"And Nat gets the cold shoulder after a potent Attract! Those are some icy tactics right there folks." The announcer commented. "Just one Pokémon left for each trainer, who will prevail?" The crowd roared in response. Jean pulled ant off the field and grabbed his final Pokeball out of his pocket. Luckily for him, Ropp would be immune to Forslass' charm. On the other side of the field, David calmly analyzed the situation. Jean would send out his Porygon-Z. It would be immune to Attract, and it would be very fast. He would have to rely on Froslass' skills of evasion to win this battle.

"Let's finish this, go Ropp!" Jean threw out his last Pokeball. As it split open, a Porygon-Z streaked out onto the field. The spastic Pokémon jolted up, down, left, right, and all over the southern walkway. A white scarf wrapped around Ropp's middle whipped in the wind. David had a hard time just tracking the Pokémon as it bounced around the field. He would have to find a way to slow it down.

"Alright Ropp, we're going hit and run tactics using Thunderbolt, got it?" Asked Jean. Ropp made a static noise that sounded like an agreement. "Use the water to your advantage, go!" As soon as he said go, Ropp dove down into the northeastern pool of water. Froslass spun in place in the center of the ring, waiting for Ropp to emerge. After a moment, Ropp exploded out of the southeast pool and let loose a vicious stream of electricity. Froslass veered to the side, the Thunderbolt dealt her a glancing blow. As quickly as it appeared, Ropp was gone again, disappearing underneath the water. This went on for several turns, Ropp exploding out of one on the pools of water, launching an attack, then quickly re-submerging. Froslass was doing a great job of dodging Ropp's attacks, but it was clear she was quickly losing stamina. Just as Froslass took a direct hit, David realized what he had to do.

"Froslass, freeze the pools, use Frost Breath!" Heading David's order, Froslass dodged one last thunderbolt, then immediately retaliated by sending a wave of icy wind at the pool that Ropp dove into. Despite the heat, the pool of water quickly froze over with a thick sheet of ice. Before Ropp could reappear, Froslass spun in place and sent her Frost Breath soaring over the other three pools. No sooner had the other pools frosted over, there was a loud THUNK as Ropp slammed into the bottom of the ice. Jean wasn't worried about Ropp breathing, Porygon-Z's didn't need air. He was, however, in need of another plan. David waited patiently as Jean formulated an attack.

 _"Come on."_ Thought David. _"_ _ **Do it**_ _. Fall into my trap…"_

"Bust out of there Ropp, Tri-Attack!" Ordered Jean.

 _"Yes."_

There was a commotion underneath the frozen southwestern pool. A white light began to shine the pool. A large chunk of the ice exploded upward as Ropp blasted his way through the surface. The ice broke into countless pieces and showered half the field in a light snow.

"Perfect." Mumbled David with a smile. "Froslass, use the ice!" Froslass tipped her hat to David and smiled. She knew what to do. Moving over to the southeastern pool, Froslass spun and waved her arms. The freshly made snow gravitated towards her.

"Now, keep up the barrage Ropp!" Called Jean. Normally at this point Jean would use Agility to get Ropp really moving, but it was already so much faster than Froslass, he didn't bother. Ropp sparked with electricity as he unleashed another Thunderbolt at Froslass. Using the snow as cover, Froslass easily dodged the shot. The Thunderbolt streaked across the southeastern ice pool and exploded, sending even more snow and powder into the air. Froslass and Ropp repeated this process with the other two pools. By the time they were done, the two had created a veritable blizzard inside the arena.

"Whoa, visibility is getting low ladies and gents! I'm having trouble seeing the action!" Called the announcer. Jean squinted as snow and sleet whipped around the battlefield. He could just make out Ropp by the flashes of electricity he was letting loose. Froslass had all but vanished into the snow.

 _"Checkmate."_ Thought David. The more Ropp attacked, the more it would break up the ice, and the more Froslass could manipulate the battlefield. David had deduced that he and Jean would have a water themed battlefield for their fight. This had been his last resort plan.

Inside the blizzard, Froslass began her counter attack. The blizzard was already slowing down Ropp a good bit, but she wanted him still, like ice. Froslass faded in and out of the snow as she appeared around Ropp, baiting him to attack where she wanted him to. Occasionally she would let loose a Frost Breath at Ropp's exposed back. After the second direct hit, Ropp began to descend, his strength failing….

Jean didn't know what to do, he had completely lost sight of Ropp. The flashes of electricity had stopped completely and Jean had no idea what Ropp was doing. The crowd and the announcer seemed equally oblivious. Only David seemed to be calm about the situation. The young schoolboy adjusted his tie and waited. A minute passed, then two. Finally, the announcer spoke up.

"I uh, I don't know what to tell you folks. The two Pokémon have completely vanished in the blizzard. If this keeps up, we may have to- wait a second, I think the blizzard is letting up!" It was true, the snow and sleet began to slow their rapid pace around the battlefield. As the blizzard thinned, the crowd held its breath. What happened? Who won? It started slow at first, the spectators closest to the field began to cheer. One set of applause, then two, then three, until the entire stadium was shaking with joyous sound.

In the center of the arena, an enormous block of ice shimmered beautifully in the last rays of the setting sun. Chunks of ice floated in each of the four pools, slowly being melted by the heat of the sunset. In the center of the block of ice was Ropp, frozen in an erratic position, his face the picture of confusion. Atop the peak of the ice block sat Froslass, the picture of grace. Her blue feathered hat was pulled down, hiding her eyes. She giggled softly and patted the ice beneath her as the crowd continued to cheer.


	6. Marlowe vs Cyril

One day after David's victory over Jean, the four remaining combatants were ordered to report to the arena at noon for further instruction on the progression of the tournament. Marlowe, Isabelle, Cyril, and David gathered in a small conference room in the lower back level of the arena. The room itself was nothing special. Several plush office chairs sat at equal increments around a large circular table. The four finalists sat silently around the table. Nobody else was in the room. Marlowe was leaned back in his chair and had his feet propped up on the table. Beside him, Cyril stared intently at the opposite wall, apparently lost in thought. Across the table, Isabelle fidgeted with her hands underneath the desk, unsure of what to do and disliking the tense, quiet atmosphere. Next to her sat David. The only sound in the room was the tacking of David's fingers against the keyboard of his laptop. Several minutes went by.

Finally the door to the conference room swung open and a portly man wearing a flowery blue shirt walked in. The man's pudgy face crinkled underneath his circular black glasses as he smiled, walked forward, and took a seat at the table. Marlowe slid his feet off the table as David closed his laptop and Cyril snapped out of his daydream. Isabelle was glad to finally have a place to direct her attention.

"Good afternoon, my name is Scott and I-"

"Am the proprietor of the Battle Frontier, the Arch Town Stadium, and a renowned Pokémon battle talent scout." Said David, interrupting Scott." The other three finalists looked at David in surprise. Scott simply smiled and nodded his head.

"You've done your research. Very good. Yes I suppose that sums it up nicely. This stadium, and by extension this town, is of my own creation. I have high hopes for this facility. Nothing attracts skilled trainers like a great place to do battle." Said Scott. "Yes, a place to do battle," Scott snapped his fingers. "And a prize." Following the cue, the door to the conference room swung open again and the announcer walked in. Dressed in his usual black suit, the announcer carried a small box covered by a white cloth. The announcer set the box in the middle of the table and stepped back, taking the cloth with him.

"Now, you probably already know this, but the grand prize for this tournament is the Arche Town Stone." A clear glass case sat in the middle table. Inside sat a palm sized black rock with small craters all over it. A meteorite. Marlowe, Cyril, Isabelle, and David all leaned in to get a better look at the stone. "The Arche Town Stone was pulled from the crater of the town when we first started construction. It is a priceless stone, and I'm certain it would fetch quite the sum of money should it be put up for sale." Scott leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "To be honest I'm rather reluctant to part with it, but I feel it is an appropriate prize for this town's opening tournament."

Marlowe stared intently at the stone. He never had much money growing up, but now there was a small fortune sitting in front of him. All he had to do was win. Cyril found himself lost in thought as he gazed at the stone. What history did this rock have? Did it have any relation to the fabled rune caves underneath the island? Cyril wished he could take it out and examine it. Isabelle felt a lump form in her stomach. It was such a valuable prize, and that would make the others want to win even more. She didn't want to get her team hurt. Oh, what had she gotten herself into? David carefully analyzed the stone and began to run some numbers in his head. He had the feeling that Scott was downplaying the value of this stone quite a bit.

"Anyway!" Said Scott loudly, snapping the finalists out of their stupor. "Let's get down to business. We've already generated the next section of the bracket. Cyril and Marlowe will take each other on in the first match later today. David and Isabelle will finish up the semi's tomorrow evening. After that we will have a short dedication ceremony the following day to commemorate the opening of the stadium. Then, we will conclude with the final match." Cyril flashed Marlowe a smile and nodded. Marlowe sniffed, but returned the nod. Following Cyril's lead, Isabelle turned to David and smiled softly. Her smile faded, however, as David stared her down coldly. He appeared to already be calculating his victory.

"The matches will be full six on six battles, so exciting. Other than that, the same rules apply. No items unless they are held by the Pokémon, and switching is allowed at any time. For the sake of regularity, the battlefield will be set to its default plain setting for the rest of the tournament. Any questions?" The combatants shook their heads. "Good, then we are done here. Marlowe and Cyril, your battle will start in two hours. You know the routine." Scott clasped his hands together and smiled. "Let's put on a good show everyone!" As everyone got up to leave, Scott raised his finger. "Oh! One more thing. There have been reports of some shady characters lurking around the island recently. A few of my men have even claimed that it is none other than the infamous Team Aqua." Marlowe wasn't sure, but he could have sworn Scott cut his eyes at him when he said this. "I don't expect anything to happen, but be on your guard, it always helps to have strong trainers around just in case." Marlowe, Cyril, Isabelle, and David all nodded in response. "Okay then, see you all later!"

Marlowe walked through the crowd with his face down as he navigated the festival. Festive music and joyous laughter surrounded him as he made his way through, but he was numb to all of it. There was just too much on his mind at the moment. He thought he had left his old life behind, but here he was, caught up in the middle of it again.

Of course Team Aqua was on the island, Marlowe had known it since he first saw their ship in the harbor. He hadn't wanted to believe it, of course, but he knew. Team Aqua had targeted the Arche Town Island, and Marlowe would bet his right arm that they were after the stone. In fact, he was almost certain that getting the stone was their goal. One thing bothered him, though. The amount of resources it would take to get one of Team Aqua's ships here, along with enough men to get the job done, would cost way more than the stone was worth. Either the stone is incredibly valuable, or there is another piece to this puzzle. Some other goal Team Aqua hopes to achieve. But what could it be?

In an attempt to escape the noise of the festival, Marlowe turned down a side street off the main road. He walked until the roar of the festival became a dull buzz. And what had been with that look Scott gave him at the meeting? Did he know about Marlowe's past? Was there any chance he knew what Marlowe had done? No. No way. Marlowe severed all connections with Team Aqua when he abandoned them. His past was behind him, and he wasn't defined by it... so why did he have a knot in his gut? Tired of walking alone and wanting a distraction from his thoughts, Marlowe dug into his pocket and pulled out Rasputin's Pokeball. In a moment his four legged companion was trotting happily beside him.

Looking up, Marlowe realized he had walked a pretty good distance. He had found his way to an obviously less expensive part of town. The houses that lined the streets were modest at best and the area in general looked pretty shabby. Raz sniffed at the ground as the two walked. For some reason, Marlowe felt the nervousness in his stomach fade a bit, and he relaxed. As he walked farther into the area he realized why. It resembled his childhood hometown. Marlowe had grown up in the slums of Rustboro. His family never had much money, but they got by. Marlowe's desire to leave the slums and gain wealth had been his initial motivation for joining Team Aqua. He had hated being poor, and would have done just about anything to get some real money. At the time, crime seemed the only answer. His family didn't have money to send him to school, and nobody would hire a slum child for any serious work. Marlowe decided to use the only foothold the world had given him, a talent for battling. He patted the top of Raz's head.

His trainer journey began when he met a small, dirty Poochyena sniffing for food in the back streets of Rustboro where Marlowe liked to play. In no time at all the two street urchins were inseparable. Marlowe and his partner Poochyena, Raz, became the dynamic duo of petty crime. After terrorizing Rustboro for most of Marlowe's adolescent years, the two troublemakers caught the eye of the ecoterrorism group Team Aqua. Marlowe welcomed the opportunity to leave Rustboro and happily joined up with the nefarious group. It wasn't until much later that Marlowe realized he had made a mistake. The radical ambitions of Team Aqua were a bit too much for him to stomach. Drowning the planet? That's some comic book villain stuff right there.

Marlowe was snapped out of his thoughts as a loud crash to his left drew his attention. A dingy metal trashcan bounced to the side as a young boy came stumbling out of a nearby alley. He had clearly been hiding behind the trashcan and for whatever reason chose to try and jump out when Marlowe walked by. Maybe his intention had been to take Marlowe by surprise? Whatever the reason, the kid had botched his entrance and now stood staring at Marlowe wide eyed. The boy, he couldn't have been older than fifteen, had messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a tattered red and white tank top along with a raggedy pair of brown cargo shorts. Looking down Marlowe saw the kid had no shoes. The soles of his feet were pitch black.

The kid blinked slowly, then grimaced. He paused for a moment, then reached into his pocket and drew out a scuffed up Pokeball. His breathing was short and rapid, his motions erratic. The kid drew himself to his full height, he was a couple inches shorter than Marlowe, and pointed at the ex Team Aqua member. The kid shook as he licked his chapped lips.

"H-hold it right there!" Said the kid, trying his best to sound intimidating. Marlowe regarded him with a nonchalant look. The kid shifted on his feet, then threw down his Pokeball. As the ball cracked open, a Corphish who looked about as well off as her owner materialized in front of the kid. "Give, give me your money or I'll a-attack." The kid's voice cracked as he made his demands and his face looked unsure, but Marlowe saw a familiar fire in the boy's eyes that let him know the kid was serious. Raz pinned his ears back and growled, revealing his impressive set of teeth. The Corphish snapped her claws and pattered back and forth in response. Marlowe stared at the kid, then sighed. He issued a short, sharp whistle and Raz sprang into action. The fight was over before the kid could give a command. Raz snapped up the Corphish in his jaws and slung her into the wall. There was a sharp crack as the Corphish's hard shell slammed into the brick and she fell to the ground.

"Ruby!" Cried the kid as he rushed to his Corphish. The young boy was on the verge of tears as he gathered Ruby in his arms. "R-ruby, are you okay?" Ruby wriggled weakly as she opened her eyes. The boy breathed a sigh of relief and began to sob. A shadow fell over him and he began to tremble. Marlowe stared down at the boy, Raz at his side. The boy stared back at him, clutching his weak Pokémon to his chest.

"Get up, follow me." Commanded Marlowe. He turned and began to walk away. The boy remained still, staring at Marlowe in terror.

"Wh-wha-?"

"I said follow me, now move!" The boy obediently got to his feet and hurried to catch up with Marlowe. He walked in silence beside the man, scared to death and praying Ruby would be alright. The Corphish's breathing was light and rapid. The boy was getting worried. He began to sob again. Marlowe shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"Why are you crying boy?" Asked Marlowe.

"What?" Sobbed the boy.

"Answer the question." Said Marlowe, rather harshly.

"I, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"R-Ruby is hurt, and I don't know what's going to happen to us now." Marlowe and the boy walked in silence for a while longer. Raz trotted beside Marlowe, his head on a swivel as he scanned the streets for any more danger. Several minutes passed by and the boy became more and more anxious.

"It's your own fault your friend is hurt." Said Marlowe, breaking the silence. The boy was shocked at Marlowe's statement, but he kept quiet. The two trainers kept walking. Eventually they arrived at the front of a Pokémon center. The boy hesitated as Marlowe walked through the sliding doors. The people in the Pokémon center were never very nice to him. They always seemed resentful to give Ruby treatment. He didn't want to go in. Raz nudged the boy in the back with his head and made him walk through the doors. Once they were in Marlowe rubbed Raz behind the ears and began to walk out.

"Make sure the boy gets his friend patched up Raz, I'll be right back." Raz gave a short bark of confirmation and planted himself next to the boy. There was no escape. Without any other option, the boy pulled Ruby into her Pokeball and approached the counter meekly. It was exactly as he expected. The lady at the counter gave him that condescending, rueful gaze he had become accustomed to. She took his Pokeball daintily, as if not wanting to touch the grimy thing. After what seemed like hours, the lady brought his ball back and the boy backed away from the counter. The boy headed for the door, hoping to get away before that scary man came back. Unfortunately, Raz was standing guard and it became clear that he was not leaving.

Sighing, the boy took a seat on a nearby bench and released Ruby from her Pokeball. The Corphish snapped her claws happily as she materialized in front of the boy. Glad to see his friend safe, the boy laughed and pulled Ruby into his lap. Ruby pinched the boy's ears affectionately as the two were reunited. It was at this moment that Marlowe walked back into the center. The boy's laughter ceased instantly, and he was filled with apprehension as Marlowe approached him. He was carrying a small box underneath one arm. Marlowe took a seat next to the boy and gave him a stern look.

"Tell me something boy."

"My, my name is Blaze" He said quietly.

"Alright Blaze, tell me, did you enjoy seeing your friend get hurt so badly?" Asked Marlowe. Blaze was taken aback.

"Of course not!"

"Is Ruby a hammer?" Asked Marlowe. Now Blaze was confused.

"What?"

"Is she a shovel?"

"No!"

"A wrench?"

"No! Ruby is my Pokémon!" Cried Blaze angrily.

"Then why did you use her like a tool?" Asked Marlowe calmly. Blaze was stunned.

"I, we, uh, just needed…"

"Do you want to be able to come in here without getting nasty looks?" Asked Marlowe. Blaze didn't know how to respond. "I'll tell you, they don't look at you like that because of the way you're dressed. The people who work these centers see hundreds of trainers on a daily basis. They can tell when a trainer has been working with their Pokémon properly." Marlowe looked at Blaze. "And when they've just been using them." Blaze felt his eyes begin to well up with tears and he clutched Ruby to his chest. He was unable to respond. Marlowe got up from the bench, leaving the box beside Blaze.

"The path of the criminal is not one worth walking. Not for you or your Pokémon. Doesn't matter where you came from or what you started with. Trust me kid, you'll do good to keep on the straight and narrow. Treat your Pokémon like a partner, not a tool. Fight, learn, and grow together. You'll go far kid, just don't lose sight of the right path." Raz followed closely on Marlowe's heel as the gruff man exited the Pokémon center. Blaze remained on the bench, he had a lot to think about. It wasn't until several minutes later that he noticed the man had left the box beside him. Curious, Blaze opened the lid and peeked inside. Inside the box was a pair of brand new running shoes, just his size.

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of the island…_

Cyril Leblanc was making his way back to the entrance of the underground lake. Normally, he would have made the trek by himself. He enjoyed the challenge of reaching far off places by his own strength. However, seeing as he had only two hours to explore before his next match and that his ankle had a nasty hairline fracture, Cyril decided upon an easier and faster mode of transportation through the forest. That was why Cyril was riding on the shoulders of his Tyranitar. The thick trees shook as Cyril's Tyranitar plodded through the underbrush. Foliage and underbrush that would have seriously hampered Cyril's progress were being absolutely crushed under the massive weight of Tyranitar. Cyril called out directions to Tyranitar as the two made their way to the underground lake.

"You're doing great Tyranitar, keep on straight this way!" A flock of bird Pokémon took to the skies as Tyranitar brushed against the tree they were nesting on. Cyril laughed as he enjoyed the warm sunlight filtering in through gaps in the trees. What had taken Cyril nearly an hour of heavy trekking now took about fifteen minutes. Though there wasn't much challenge to it, Cyril was enjoying himself thoroughly. In no time at all the two explorers arrived at the clearing where Cyril nearly fell to his death.

"Whoa, whoa stop right there big guy, don't want you falling through now do we?" Cyril dismounted Tyranitar and gingerly shifted his weight to both feet. Leaning slightly on a metal crutch he had received from the arena's first aid room, Cyril dug into his pocket for Tyranitar's Pokeball.

"You did great champ, take a break." After Cyril withdrew Tyranitar and pocketed his Pokeball he began working on his next problem. Cyril hobbled carefully over to the rim of the gaping hole in the middle of the clearing. After ensuring that he had secure footing, Cyril gazed down into the cavern. The beam of sunlight from the hole seemed to be the only light source in the cavern. Cyril estimated that the sparkling blue water of the underground lake was nearly three stories below him. Cyril carefully backed away from the hole and leaned against a tree on the edge of the clearing. He unslung a medium sized traveling backpack from his shoulder and opened up the main pocket. He had various items tucked into the bag one might need whilst exploring the unknown. After shifting around some of the gear he found what he was looking for. A coil of thick climbing rope. Instantly Cyril realized that the rope was going to be much too short to reach the bottom of the cavern. Heck, the rope probably wouldn't even reach halfway down.

Deterred, but not dejected, Cyril began working on a solution to the problem. He needed to get to the bottom of the cavern, but the rope wasn't long enough. Cyril also lacked a flying Pokémon that could fly him to the bottom. A straight drop would mean almost certain death and even if he survived he had no surefire way of getting back out. Cyril lowered his head and pondered hard. Several minutes passed by and the best idea Cyril had was to try and use some of the nearby vines to add to the length of the rope. It was a risky plan, but one that could work. Cyril was about to set about gathering the necessary vines when he heard a noise in the underbrush. Turning back to the well beaten path created by Tyranitar, Cyril watched as two figures emerged from the shade of the forest.

"I'm telling ya Sis, there's sure to be something good at the end of this trail. Only a bloody monster of a creature could have torn through here like this…. Ugh, yes I realize the danger, but we're never gonna find a legendary without some risk. Look, there's a clearing just there." A young man clad in a T-shirt and trousers plodded into the clearing. Behind him floated a Gardevoir had a frustrated air about herself. Cyril recognized the man in a second and let out a small sigh of relief. It was James, one of the battlers. Cyril pushed himself off the tree and stepped out to greet James.

"Evening." Called Cyril, holding up his hand. James looked surprised to see Cyril at first, but his shock quickly faded to a broad grin. The two trainers shook hands briefly.

"Well ain't this a shock, here I am expecting to find a giant beast at the end of this trail and instead I find the pretty boy powerhouse himself!" James laughed and wiped his brow, which was glazed with sweat from the heat. "What are you doing out here Cyril?"

"Oh just a bit of exploring. That carnage you were just walking through is the aftermath of my Tyranitar. Couldn't really get out here by myself again." Replied Cyril, indicating to his heavily bandaged ankle.

"I see." Said James. "Well, that's a great coincidence. You see, me and Sis here were out looking for some old ruins were heard were rumored to be out on the backside of the island. We were pretty well lost until we heard a god awful commotion and decided to follow it, and now we're here!" Cyril perked up a bit and smiled. A fellow explorer?

"You want to study the ruins too?" Asked Cyril.

"Well, not so much the ruins as what they might lead me to." Replied James as he whipped out his copy of _Pokémon Watchers' Pocket Guide to Pokémon._ He quickly flipped to the section about Deoxys where he had jotted down some notes about the legendary Pokémon. James talked excitedly about his theories and ideas about how to find Deoxys. Cyril listened respectfully, it was nice to find another trainer with a passion for the unknown. His entire plan seemed to revolve around the Arche Town Stone and Cyril felt a pang of guilt knowing that James was out of the tournament. Once he was done James pocketed the book and sighed ruefully.

"So yeah, that's the general idea, but I'm at a bit of a loss without that bloody rock. That's why I was hoping these ruins might give me another lead." Cyril gave James an understanding smile and indicated to the hole in the middle of the clearing. He didn't mind sharing his findings with a fellow enthusiast.

"Well, I think I've found the entrance to the ruins, but I've no idea how to get down to them." Excited, James turned and briskly walked towards the hole. Before Cyril could manage a warning, the edge of the hole sunk underneath James' weight and he began to fall. Suddenly, however, James stopped falling. He was suspended in midair, a soft pink hue surrounding him. James floated backward to his original position and touched back down on the ground. The pink hue faded. Sis floated over to James, her arms crossed.

"I know, I know, that was reckless, I'm sorry. Thanks for the save, Sis." Sis rolled her eyes and floated over to the hole, peering down. James dusted off his trousers. "I see what ya mean now Cyril, that's quite a drop. If Sis hadn't been here… Hey! That's it!" Sis floated back towards James as the two locked eyes. They appeared to be having a silent conversation as they gestured to one another. James was very animated and eager with his motions while Sis seemed to be trying to slow him down. After a few moments Sis sighed and nodded, James pumped his fist in the air in excitement.

"Alright!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Asked Cyril.

"Sis says she can teleport us to the bottom of the cavern!" Explained James.

"Really, she can do that?"

"Well, she could easily get herself that far, but with a passenger it will be much more difficult. She's at least agreed to try, though." Cyril couldn't help but feel a bit crestfallen.

"Oh, well, you two have fun, let me know if you find anything worthwhile…" Cyril turned to leave.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Asked James. Cyril turned back.

"Well, back to the arena-"

"After you practically handed the ruins to us, uh-uh, no sir. You are going down there with us."

"But you said-"

"Sis can handle it, she's already agreed to let you tag along. Now come on, we've got a ruin to explore!" James held out his hand to Cyril with a smile. Feeling his chest well up with excitement, Cyril clasped James' hand. As Sis floated over to the two explorers, Cyril felt a light presence in his head.

 _"Hold on tight."_ He heard a feminine voice say. Cyril realized Sis was using telepathy to talk to him. Sis put her hands on either of their heads and furrowed her brow. Cyril felt a tingling sensation envelope his entire body. It was if a thousand tiny hairs were brushing all over his skin. He had to fight the urge to scratch himself. As he, James, and Sis took on a glowing aura, Cyril felt pressure build up in his head, like he was diving down into a pool of water. He blinked hard, trying to alleviate the pressure and when he opened his eyes again he was inside the cavern. He and James were both floating about fifteen feet over the water. After exerting so much energy to teleport everybody, Sis was clearly struggling to keep the afloat. They were rapidly descending, not necessarily falling, put pretty close.

Thinking on his feet, or rather, in the air, Cyril pulled a Pokeball out of his back pocket and pressed the button on the front. The ball cracked open and from the red energy formed a fully grown Milotic. The elegant, slender water Pokémon dove gracefully into the water. She resurfaced just underneath the explorers and let out a short cry. Taking the cue, Sis released he hold on James and Cyril, allowing them to fall onto Milotic's back. She floated down and rested on Milotic's back as well. Cyril patted the side of Milotic's neck. His feet just barely scrapped the surface of the lake.

"Thanks for the save Milotic." He said. Milotic's coo echoed strangely around the inside of the cavern.

"What a lovely Pokémon." Commented James. Milotic seemed to appreciate the compliment. Cyril took a moment to take in the fact that he had made it to the ruins. Fishing around in his backpack, Cyril pulled out a large silver flashlight and flicked it on. The light from the hole in the top of the cavern only illuminated a small percentage of the lake. The bright beam from the flashlight cut through the inky blackness.

"Well then, shall we?" Asked Cyril. He nudged Milotic gently and she leaned forward, propelling herself through the water. Cyril re-slung his pack as he gripped the flashlight in one hand and his crutch in the other. James allowed Sis to lean back into him as they took off. She was exhausted from the teleportation. The small exploration group plunged headlong into the cavern, eager to uncover something new and exciting.

The sun shone high over the Arch Town Stadium as mobs of people flocked to their seats in anticipation of the first semifinal match. As Scott had promised, the battlefield was set to its default setting. A plain, flat field was laid out before the crowd. At one end of the field stood Marlowe, his arms crossed. The gruff man regarded the cheering masses with a blank expression. At the other end was Cyril, his hands planted confidently on his hips. Cyril was smiling and waving at the crowd. As he did, the pitch of the cheers rose several octaves. At the midfield line stood the announcer, primping his pompadour. After checking the crowd and adjusting his tie, the announcer whipped out his trusty microphone raised his arm,

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first semifinal round of the Arche Town Tournament!" The stadium shook with cheers. "Today's match will be a full six on six battle featuring Marlowe Eldred and Cyril Leblanc!" More cheer followed. "So now that we're ready to start, let's battle!" At the cue of the announcer, both Marlowe and Cyril drew out their first Pokémon.

"Let's go, Manos!" Yelled Marlowe.

"Arcanine, you're up first." Called Cyril. As the two Pokeballs cracked open, each of the two battler's first Pokémon were sent onto the field. Manos the Tentacruel slopped down onto Marlowe's side in a mass of tentacles and bad attitude. The wide water Pokemon raised himself up on his tentacles and prepared for battle. On the opposite end of the field, Manos' opponent materialized. Opposite to Manos in both personality and type, Arcanine bounced down onto the field. His tail wagging excitedly, Arcanine panted as he struck a playful pose. The announcer began his commentary.

"Here we go! Both trainers start out with Pokémon we've already seen. The playful powerhouse Arcanine and the serious sea dweller Manos!"

Marlowe nodded his head, a good first matchup for him. If he planned on beating Cyril he had to control the battle, and the easiest way to do that is to control the battlefield. Across the field, Cyril frowned. Arcanine could probably take down the Tentacruel, but Cyril might need him later in the fight. He decided to react, rather than act.

"Manos, Toxic Spikes!" Ordered Marlowe. Manos' tentacles began to drip and glow with a purple ooze. In one fluid motion, Manos whipped his tentacles towards Arcanine. Globs of the purple ooze splattered all over Cyril's side of the battlefield. The purple ooze hissed as it hit the ground, then dissipated, leaving behind a brown residue. Arcanine was able to dodge every glob. Cyril sighed and sucked his teeth. He didn't want to have to reveal more of his team, but he knew Arcanine wouldn't last long in this situation and he might need him later. Cyril pulled out a Pokeball and withdrew Arcanine. The fire dog whined as the red beam of the Pokeball hit him.

"Arcanine, come back." Cyril fished in his pocket and pulled out a different ball. "You're turn, Dragalge!" Cyril tossed out the second ball. A full grown Dragalge dropped down onto the field. Like Manos, it was clearly out of its element, but managed. Dragalge laid on its stomach and lifted its head, like a seal. "Dragalge, clean up this mess." Using its long, flowing flippers to propel him, Dragalge slid around Cyril's side of the battlefield. Like a giant mop, Dragalge soaked up the Toxic Spikes wherever he slid.

"Just look at that ladies and gentlemen! Dragalge's natural resistance to poison is letting him absorb the Toxic Spikes with ease." Commented the announcer.

"Manos, Scald!" Called Marlowe. Lurching forward, Manos shot a steaming stream of water at Dragalge. The stream hit Dragalge full force on his side. Wincing, Dragalge was pushed back several feet by the shot. Cyril frowned, he hadn't gotten all the poison up, but he couldn't just let Manos take open shots as Dragalge slid around.

"Dragalge, Double Team." Commanded Cyril. Facing Manos, Dragalge began to wriggle his head back and forth in a rhythmic manner. The motion soon spread to the rest of his body. Every inch of Dragalge's spiny, seaweed-like body seemed to be moving at once. Manos instinctively braced himself. Suddenly, Dragalge split down the middle, and there was two of him. After a moment, four. Then eight. Soon half the field was covered in Dragalge's.

"Manos, get in close and use Scald." Ordered Marlowe. Manos clambered forward on his tentacles and let loose another blast of steaming water. The stream ripped through a couple of the Dragalge copies, but they were soon replaced.

"Dragon Pulse." Said Cyril calmly. From somewhere amongst the constantly shifting copies, a blast of purple and green energy erupted. It exploded on Manos' right side, but neither he nor Marlowe could pinpoint the origin. Cyril ran a hand through his hair and smiled. Manos and Marlowe could shoot all they want, they'd never hit Dragalge, not even on dry land. Marlowe knew this as well.

"Manos, wrap'em up." Called Marlowe. Counting a Tentacruel's tentacles is about as easy as measuring their length. As such, it can be very easy for a person who is unfamiliar with Tentacruel to underestimate the incredible reach they possess. Cyril was one such person. Manos' tentacles whipped forward like long silver bullets, tearing through the copies. Nearly all of the tentacles met nothing but thin air, but one struck true. As the copies disappeared, the true Dragalge was revealed. Manos' tentacle was wrapped tightly around Dragalge's neck. Despite his struggling, Dragalge was unable to break the hold, and was reeled in like a snared fish. Manos laced more and more tentacles around Dragalge as he dragged the water dragon toward him. Soon Dragalge was completely enraptured.

 _"Try dodging this…"_ Marlowe thought to himself.

"Scald!" Manos pulled Dragalge within an inch of his face and blasted him. Scalding steam and water surrounded the two Pokémon. Dragalge let out a cry of pain. Marlowe grinned victoriously, and for some reason, so did Cyril.

"Dragalge, use Thunderbolt." There was a pause, then Marlowe caught a distinct whiff of ozone, then the middle of the battlefield lit up like the fourth of July. Conducted by the excess of water produced by Manos, Dragalge's Thunderbolt caused Manos to convulse violently. As Dragalge finished his move Manos went limp and slumped to the ground. The tentacles wrapped around Dragalge slid off, and Manos collapsed.

"First K.O. goes to Cyril, Manos is down!" Cried the announcer, throwing up a hand. Gritting his teeth, Marlowe withdrew Manos. He hadn't expected Dragalge to know an electric type attack. But it had taken a good bit of damage, and if Marlowe wasn't mistaken, Dragalge's chest looked badly charred. He was burned. Marlowe threw out his next Pokeball.

"Your turn, Machina!" From the red energy appeared a fierce Skarmory. The bright sunlight glinted off the metal plumage of the steel bird as she took to the air. Cyril raised an eyebrow. Sending out a flying type after seeing Dragalge use Thunderbolt? What was Marlowe planning?

"Tailwind!" Ordered Marlowe. Machina cawed in response and beat her wings viciously. A visible wind stirred behind the bird Pokémon and Machina coasted on the currents.

"Thunderbolt Dragalge." Said Cyril. Dragalge lurched his head forward and let loose a surge of electricity. Utilizing the air currents, Machina banked to the side and avoided the shot.

"Dive and use Steel Wing!" Yelled Marlowe. Machina obediently tucked in her wings and plummeted to the ground. Cyril clenched his fist. No way could Dragalge dodge fast enough on land.

"Thunderbolt!" He cried. Just as he did, Machina reopened her wings. Pulling out of the dive and backed by the wind, Machina shot forward like a silver bullet, her wings shining. Dragalge reeled back and spat out another Thunderbolt. With her increased speed, Machina was unable to completely dodge the attack. But a swift spin allowed her to shrug off the majority of the lightning. Barreling forward, Machina whipped past Dragalge, her left wing slicing harshly into the poison dragon's chest. Flakes of blackened skin from where Dragalge had been burned flew into the air in Machina's wake. Dragalge struggled to stay upright, then staggered and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"A brutal Steel Wing attack and Dragalge is down! What will Cyril do next?" The crowd roared in response to the announcer, eager for more action. Cyril withdrew Dragalge. He hadn't expected the Skarmory to be able to hit so hard. Looking at the metal bird wheeling in the sky, Cyril pondered his options. Arcanine would be a good type advantage, but it would be difficult for him to hit a flying target on a level playing field. Making a decision, Cyril threw out his next Pokeball. As the ball cracked open, there was a chorus of oohs and aahs from the crowd. A beautiful Milotic, it's scales sparkling in the sunlight, alighted on the field. A peculiar red orb was clutched in the end of Milotic's tail. After watching Marlowe's method of attack, Cyril had a plan.

"Use Night Slash!" Called Marlowe. Once again Machina wheeled in the sky and dove, gaining speed.

"Aqua Ring." Ordered Cyril. As Machina reached the bottom of her dive, Milotic turned in place. Orbs of water appeared around Milotic as she turned. As she created more and more, Milotic began to encase herself in a sphere of water. By the time Machina launched towards Milotic, she was floating in a giant sphere of water. Machina, her claws coated with a black aura, plunged into the water. She delt Milotic a direct hit with her claws, then exploded out the other side of the pool. Her speed had been greatly decreased by the water, however.

As Machina arced back into the air, the red orb wrapped in Milotic's tail began to glow. The brilliance of the glow grew until the water around the orb began to bubble. Milotic winced in pain. After a moment, however, the glow of the orb receded, leaving Milotic with a nasty burn on her tail. Marlowe curled his lip. What kind of disgusting hold item burns its user? Milotic did not seem to be in much pain, as the water around her immediately soothed the burn. Milotic began to glow with a soft yellow hue.

"There goes Milotic's ability, Marvel Scale! She may be burned, but her defense with get a big boost!" Observed the announcer. Marlowe narrowed his eyes. This could be problematic, but he had faith in Machina.

"Brave Bird!" Machina screeched loudly and wheeled upward to get in line.

"Use Recover, Milotic." Ordered Cyril. The orb of water containing the water serpent shone brightly as Milotic closed her eyes and shimmered with light. Using the last boost of wind, Machina folded her winds and plummeted downwards once more. As she fell, an intense red aura surrounded her thick metal plumage. Pulling out of her dive, Machina burst forward on a collision course with Milotic. Machina became a streak of red as she raced forward. Upon hitting the Aqua Ring, water exploded outward, shimmering in the sunlight. Machina hit Milotic full force with the tip of her beak, the impact of which was astounding. A deep thud resounded throughout the stadium and the Aqua Ring shook violently. Despite the power of the blow, Machina was stopped in her tracks. The steel bird wobbled as she flapped her way back into the air. Milotic, though obviously hurt, appeared to be in good shape. Marlowe sucked his teeth. No dice, he had to switch.

"Machina, return." Called Marlowe as he withdrew his Skarmory. He had hoped to do more with her, but seeing as how Tailwind had faded, Machina had no shot against Milotic. Marlowe threw out his next ball. "Let's go, Gill!" An Elektross wriggled its way onto the field as the crowd cheered in anticipation. Levitating a few feet above the ground, Gill crackled with electricity.

"Wow, an Elektross!" Exclaimed the announcer. "Don't let its small size fool you folks, that is a powerhouse Pokémon right there!" Marlowe had halfway expected Cyril to switch out Milotic, but Cyril didn't as much as flinch.

 _"Alright then,"_ thought Marlowe. _"It's your funeral."_

"Gill, Rain Dance!" Heeding Marlowe's orders, Gil began a smooth, rhythmic dance in the air. A misty ball formed within Gill's coils and with a flick of his tail the Elektross sent it skyward. The ball burst in the air over the arena and covered the sky in thick, dark clouds. In a moment, the entire battlefield was being showered. Milotic seemed to enjoy the rain as she swam around inside her huge sphere of water.

"Recover." Called Cyril calmly. "Milotic cooed in response and began to shimmer vibrantly as she restored her own health. Marlowe grinned.

"Thunder!" He yelled.

"Protect yourself, Ice Beam!" Countered Cyril. Gill shook violently as he sent a flurry of electricity skyward. Milotic spun her head as a crackling blue beam of energy shot out of her mouth. The electrical surge hit the dark clouds above and dissipated. After a split second, and enormous bolt of electricity exploded out of the clouds above Milotic and crashed down upon her. When the light from the blast cleared, Marlowe was stunned. Milotic had encased the outer layer of her Aqua Ring in ice, effectively blocking most of the electricity. The crowd roared in astonishment. Marlowe was quick to recover.

"Gill, use Coil!" He called. Gill immediately turned in midair and began to glow with a purple energy. Veins and sinew stood out under his skin like cords as he coiled up.

"Milotic, roll him down." Ordered Cyril. Like a hamster in a giant, frozen ball, Milotic pushed forward and began to barrel towards Gill.

"Coil, again!" Gill turned once more, his muscles becoming even more defined. Milotic was upon him. The giant sphere of ice and water rolled over Gill like he was a speedbump. Gill, however, returned to the air as if nothing had happened. Cyril rubbed his chin. This set up would shield Milotic from electricity, but limited her moves. Right now she could only roll.

"Now, Aqua Tail!" Marlowe yelled. As Milotic turned her sphere to have another go at Gill, the Elektross shot toward her like a bullet. As his tail became encased in water, Gill put every ounce of his power into slamming the sphere. As his tail connected there was a sharp crack, and the sphere splintered like glass. The ice shattered and broke apart. Milotic and Gill were on Marlowe's side of the field, and through the rain, Cyril had difficulty seeing clearly. He knew that the sphere was broken, and that Milotic was now vulnerable.

"Ice Beam, restore the sphere!" Yelled Cyril through the storm. To his relief, Milotic was able to encase herself in ice once more before Marlowe could give an order. He watched as Milotic rolled to the center of the arena. It was then that an alarming thought occurred to Cyril. He had no idea where Gill was. Cyril scanned the field, bit could not locate the small electric serpent. It was then that he caught a glimpse of something black moving inside Milotic's sphere. Cyril's heart sank.

"Thunder!" Yelled Marlowe triumphantly. Milotic's sphere lit up like a bright yellow disco ball and exploded outward, sending ice and water flying in all directions. Milotic lay steaming in the center of the arena as Gill floated above, still crackling with electricity. The crowd cheered wildly. The announcer began his commentary again.

"Amazing! Using Aqua Tail to break the ice, Gill managed to infiltrate Milotic's frozen Aqua Ring and unleash a devastating Thunder! What a move!"

Milotic was out cold, so Cyril reluctantly withdrew her. Gill was buffed pretty strongly, Cyril would have to roll the dice to take him down. He pulled out his next Pokeball and threw it onto the field. "Go Florges!" The elegant white flower Pokémon drifted to the ground as it formed from the red energy. The rain continued to pour down, but it didn't see to phase Florges.

"Keep it up Gill, Thunder!" Called Marlowe.

"Petal Dance." Ordered Cyril. As Gill sent another volley of electricity skyward, Florges began to twirl on the ground. White petals surrounded Florges as electricity rained down upon her. Normally, the petals would have blocked almost all the electricity, but the rain had made everything more conductive. Still, Florges only took minimal damage. With another twirl Florges sent the petal tornado hurtling towards Gill. They landed a direct hit and Gill winced.

"Get in close, Aqua Tail!" Showing off its superior speed, Gill shot forward and closed the distance between him and Florges. Florges continued her Petal Dance, but Gill managed to evade the storm of white petals as he drew up next to her. In one swift swipe, Gill slammed into Florges' side with his watery tail. The impact was palpable. Afterward both Pokémon were breathing deeply and appeared to be nearing their limit.

"Thunder! Moonblast!" The two trainers called out their commands simultaneously. Gill spun and launched a pile of electricity upwards as Florges formed a pink ball of energy in her hands. No sooner had Florges launched the orb, a huge bolt of lightning dropped from the clouds and struck her. The Moonblast flew forward and enveloped Gill's entire body, exploding upon impact. As the dust settled, the two trainers peered through the rain to see who was still standing. The crowd erupted into more cheer as the storm clouds above finally broke and sunlight filled the stadium once more. Both Florges and Gill were laying on opposite ends of the field, unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are out cold! That leaves Cyril with only three Pokémon left, while Marlowe still has four!" Observed the announcer. Both trainers took a moment to gather themselves, then withdrew their fainted Pokémon. After each took a second to ponder the situation, they threw out their next battler.

"You're up next, Bella!" Announced Marlowe.

"Let's go, Aegislash!" Called Cyril. Bella the Breloom tapped down lightly upon Marlowe's side of the field and threw a few punches, eager to get started. Cyril's Aegislash hovered over the ground on his side, completely silent. The crowd ooh'd and aah'd as the Aegislash let off a peculiar sparkle. Marlowe then noticed that the Pokémon's coloring was different than most breeds. This Aegislash was a shiny. Marlowe frowned, he had seen Aegislash's during his travels in Unova. They were a tough breed of Pokémon, he would have one shot at taking it down. First, he had to get it to change forms.

"Hit'em with Seed Bomb!" Called Marlowe.

"Block it, King's Shield." Countered Cyril. Bella spun in place and whipped her tail towards the Aegislash, sending a volley of hard packed green shells flying at him. Aegislash took on a vibrant shine as a wall of energy appeared in front of him. The shells collided with the wall and bounced off harmlessly.

"Trap him with Rock Tomb!" Heading Marlowe's order, Bella stomped the ground with ferocity. Several basketball sized rocks popped up from the ground. With another spin Bella knocked the rocks towards Aegislash with her tail. The rocks soared in high arcs, threatening to bury Aegislash as they landed.

"Cut them down, Sacred Sword." Said Cyril calmly. Springing into action, Aegislash transferred his shield from the center of his body to his arm. The center of his body, his sword, began to glow with a red aura. In a few fluid motions Aegislash sliced the rocks descending upon him into pieces. A shower of dust and rubble rained around him as he finished. As Cyril was about to give his next command, four green shells came flying straight through the dust and slammed into the center of Aegislash's body. The shielded Pokémon recoiled at the direct hit. Cyril frowned, Bella had launched the Rock Tomb in a high arc as a distraction in order to set up a Seed Bomb. Still, grass and rock were not very effective against Aegislash, and if that was all that Bella had to offer then this fight was over.

"Get in close Aegislash, Sacred Sword!" Ordered Cyril. As his sword began to glow again, Aegislash rushed forward to cut down Bella. Bella widened her stance and braced herself. In a moment Aegislash was upon her, bearing down with the full power of his sword.

"Catch it!" Yelled Marlowe. Aegislash swung. His sword slammed into Bella's side. The Breloom let out a pained cry as she slid to the side a few feet, but she held her ground. Heeding Marlowe's order, Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Aegislash's sword.

"Now, Spore!" He called. Bella shook her head as Aegislash wriggled in vain to try and free himself. A wave of green, powdery mist washed over Aegislash. As the move too effect, Aegislash's movements slowed more and more, until he went limp. Bella released the shield Pokémon and let him fall the ground. As she did, Bella doubled over, clutching her side in pain. Marlowe was quick on the uptake.

"Great job Bella, return!" Marlowe eagerly withdrew Bella and tossed out a different Pokeball. "Finish this Raz!" Raz the Mightyena leapt out onto the field with a snarl. Marlowe's plan had worked perfectly. Aegislash was incapacitated, out of his shielded form, and too far away from Cyril to be withdrawn. He was lucky Bella was so tough, taking on a full strength Sacred Sword like that. Raz made short work of the sleeping Aegislash by using Crunch. Cyril could only watch helplessly from across the field. When Raz was certain Aegislash was drained of health, he trotted to the center of the field and laid the Pokémon down. Though they had been vicious in their attack, neither Raz nor Marlowe were cruel. Cyril withdrew Aegislash somberly and held his last two Pokeballs in either hand.

"What incredible planning ladies and gentlemen! This battle is reaching its last legs!" Commented the announcer. Cyril threw out one of the Pokeballs.

"Your turn again, Arcanine!" Cyril's Arcanine barked happily as he materialized on the field. Spotting Raz across the way, Arcanine dropped into his usual playful stance.

"Looks like we have a dogfight folks!" Called the announcer. The crowd roared in anticipation. There was a considerable size difference between Raz and Arcanine, but Raz seemed unfazed.

"Flame Wheel, go!" Yelled Cyril.

"Catch him with Crunch!" Ordered Marlowe. Arcanine bounded forward and began to roll, his body covered in thick flames. Raz snapped his jaws as they took on a black aura and braced himself. Turning to his side, Raz widened his stance as Arcanine collided with him. After sliding backward a few feet, Raz's head shot forward and clamped around the back of Arcanine's neck. The flames faded as Arcanine stopped spinning. Raz growled deeply as he jerked to the side and, using his full body weight, managed to toss Arcanine. The fire dog hit the ground hard. As Arcanine got to his feet, both he and Raz were panting. Arcanine wagged his tail.

"Close Combat!" Called Cyril.

"Get away Raz!" Yelled Marlowe. Arcanine's body took on a red aura as he bounded toward Raz. Raz turned to escape, but Arcanine was too fast and was upon him in an instant. A true dogfight ensued. Raz faced Arcanine as the fired dog began to pummel him with blows. Fur flew as the dogs became a whirlwind of paws, claws, and fangs. A copious amount of dust was kicked up as the two dogs duked it out. The crowd watched in near silence, the dogs snarled viscously, and the trainers waited with baited breath. After a few moments there was a sharp whine and the dust began to settle. Raz was on the ground, the red band around his neck glowing faintly. Arcanine was standing over him, battered, bruised, and panting heavily. The crowd cheered on the victor. Cyril sighed in relief. Marlowe watched intently. As Arcanine began to relax, one of Raz's eyes opened and he looked to Marlowe. Marlowe gave him a nod. With the last of his energy, Raz snapped his jaws and locked his teeth around Arcanine's front left leg. Raz let out a deep growl as a surge of electricity went through Arcanine. In a desperate reaction, Arcanine kicked out viciously and slung Raz away. Raz's band stopped glowing and he lay still. Arcanine watched Raz warily then, certain he wasn't getting up, limped back towards Cyril.

"What an encounter! What a fight! What a display of grit! Arcanine takes the victory!" Commented the announcer excitedly. Marlowe withdrew Raz with a rueful grin. Pulling out Machina's ball, Marlowe sent his steel bird back out onto the field. Machina wheeled in the air and let out a caw. Cyril sucked his teeth. It was going to be near impossible for Arcanine to land a hit on a flying opponent in his condition, but Cyril had no other choice but to leave him in.

"Finish him Machina, Night Slash!" Yelled Marlowe.

"Counter with Flame Wheel!" Called Cyril. Machina dove towards Arcanine, her talons shadowed with black aura. As the steel bird approached, Arcanine stumbled forward, favoring his left front leg. Cyril realized that he wouldn't be able to attack. Machina sensed this as well and was upon him in an instant. Machina's talons sunk into Arcanine's thick back and the fire dog let out a howl. Machina pumped her wings and actually managed to lift the huge dog a few feet in the air before releasing her grip and letting him crash back into the ground. Arcanine struggled to get back on his feet, but then collapsed to the ground with a whimper. Machina cawed victoriously and wheeled back to her side of the field.

Cyril withdrew Arcanine and pocketed the ball. He sighed, this was it. Marlowe had one Pokémon left at full health and two that were injured. Cyril had one Pokémon left. It was a three on one battle. Cyril smiled, his team had come through worse! Pulling out his last Pokeball, Cyril sent out his ace.

"It's all up to you, Tyranitar!" From the red aura appeared Cyril's monster, a full grown Tyranitar. The rock giant roared and pounded the ground, cracking the field beneath his feet. Machina cawed fiercely in response, unfazed. Marlowe clenched his fist, this is what he had been waiting for. This single Pokémon had dictated Marlowe's entire battle plan. Marlowe was ready, or so he thought. Across the field, Cyril smiled and rolled up his right sleeve, revealing a peculiar wristband. A small stone set on the band glinted with a peculiar light. It shone with the colors of the rainbow.

"Tyranitar, it's time!" Called Cyril excitedly. Raising his arm Cyril touched the stone on his wristband. A bright light issued forth and Tyranitar began to glow vibrantly. Tyranitar roared again as his body began to grow and change form. The crowd, the announcer, and even Marlowe were taken by complete surprise. As he realized what was happening Marlowe cursed himself for not anticipating it. Tyranitar was mega evolving. As the transformation completed the light around Tyranitar dissipated and his new form was revealed. He was bigger, badder, and much more powerful than before. The announcer failed to get a word in before the final battle started.

"Machina! Steel Wing!" Yelled Marlowe.

"Rock Slide." Commanded Cyril. Machina shot towards mega Tyranitar as he stomped the ground. Several massive boulders broke upward from the ground and with a swing of his tree trunk-like tail, mega Tyranitar sent them flying towards Machina. Machina rolled and dodged the majority, but smashed directly through one of them using Steel Wing. She whipped past mega Tyranitar, slashing him with her metal wings. The blow obviously did some damage, but the rock beast seemed unfazed. Marlowe grimaced, he was going to have to wear this monster down.

"Again!" He called. Cyril remained quiet. Machina soared downwards, her wings glinting in the sunlight. Mega Tyranitar widened his stance. In a moment she was upon him.

"Catch her!" Yelled Cyril. Taking the entire brunt of the attack on his chest, mega Tyranitar roared and grabbed one of Machina's legs.

"Thunderpunch!" Rearing back, mega Tyranitar's arm became coated in electricity. Tossing Machina forward, mega Tyranitar slammed his electrified fist into her body, pummeling her to the ground. Machina slid to the center of the arena and was still. The crowd burst into applause. The announcer was too busy watching the fight to commentate. Marlowe withdrew Machina and pulled out his next Pokeball. He had underestimated mega Tyranitar's grit. That wouldn't happen again. He threw out his next Pokémon

"You're up, Cargot!" As the ball cracked open an Accelgor alighted on the field. Cargot the Accelgor cast mega Tyranitar an unimpressed look and readied himself. The size difference between the two Pokémon was almost comical, but Marlowe knew that mega Tyranitar would have trouble keeping up with Cargot's speed.

"Water Shuriken!" Yelled Marlowe. Keeping his distance, Cargot formed three circular blades of water in his hand and sent them flying at mega Tyranitar. Cyril merely observed the attack. The blades exploded as they connected with mega Tyranitar, but only did a small amount of damage.

"Earthquake." Said Cyril. Mega Tyranitar roared as he raised up on one foot and brought his weight crashing down.

"Get in the air!" Ordered Cyril. As a massive shockwave rolled out from mega Tyranitar, Cargot bolted to the nearest boulder and leapt off the top of it. As the small bug Pokémon soared through the air he sent three more Water Shuriken's hurtling towards mega Tyranitar. The blades of water exploded on the beast's face and caused him to stagger backwards. Cargot landed lightly in the center of the arena. Cyril furrowed his brow. Cargot would dodge any of mega Tyranitar's regular attacks.

"Tyranitar, smash your Rock Slide." Mega Tyranitar stomped the ground and several more boulders erupted around him. Using his tail, mega Tyranitar soon reduced the boulders to piles of rubble. In one swipe he sent a shower of rocks flying at Cargot like buckshot. Cargot managed to get off one more shuriken before the rocks buried him. The shuriken caught mega Tyranitar under the chin. He stumbled backward. Despite Cargot's superior speed, he had very poor defenses. Al it took was once solid shot to take him down. Marlowe withdrew Cargot and examined mega Tyranitar. The beast was still standing, and putting up a brave front, but Marlowe was an experienced battler. He noticed the slight shortness of breath, the guarded stance, and the look of exhaustion in mega Tyranitar's eyes. All Marlowe had left was Bella, and she was no better off than mega Tyranitar.

"Let's finish this, Bella!" Marlowe tossed out his final Pokeball. Bella tapped down onto the field and clenched her fists. She was ready. The crowd went quiet in anticipation. Not even the announcer could manage a word. Cyril took a deep breath. One hit would decide the battle.

"Bella, Force Palm!" Yelled Marlowe.

"Don't let her close, Rock Slide!" Cried Cyril. Mega Tyranitar summoned another volley of rocks. Bella's arm took on a fiery red aura and she rushed towards him. Boulder after Boulder was hurled. Bella dodged and weaved, closing the distance. The entire stadium held their breath. Grabbing the final boulder, mega Tyranitar swung the rock downward in order to crush Bella. Bella leapt into the air and brought her palm down upon the boulder. The rock shattered like glass and a cloud of dust and debris erupted around the two Pokémon. There was a resounding crack. The stadium was dead silent. The trainers, the crowd, the announcer all waited for the outcome. Which Pokémon would still be standing?

Finally, the dust settled. Both Pokémon were standing. Bella's palm was stuck firmly to mega Tyranitar's chest. A second passed, then another, and then, the titan fell. Mega Tyranitar collapsed backward with a massive crash. Bella staggered down to one knee, but remained conscious. The announcer finally found his voice.

"Th-that's it. Marlowe wins!" The crowd exploded into cheer and applause. The first round of the semi-finals was over.


	7. Isabelle vs David

After watching Cyril and Marlowe's battle, Isabelle Stevens made her way down to the beach in order to reflect. The subject of her reflections? The utter sense of hopelessness that had filled her since watching those two trainers do battle. The sun set beautifully over the water as Isabelle sat in the soft, white sand. Vibrant hues of orange and red streaked across the sky. Her blue sundress fluttered around her ankles. Despite the light hearted grace of her surroundings, Isabelle felt as though the weight of the world was bearing down on her.

She had expected Marlowe to be fierce, his appearance suggested as much. But even that Cyril guy, who Isabelle had thought was a bit more gentile, was an absolute monster! How could she hope to compete? What was she even doing in this tournament? Isabelle found her own string of depressing thoughts despairingly familiar and began to feel even worse. Why was she like this? Why couldn't she just be strong? Isabelle thought back to the battle once more. The sight of mega Tyranitar rampaging on the field had taken her breath away, and filled her with envy. She had known power like that before, on a few fleeting occasions. What happened to it? Isabelle absentmindedly thumbed the ring on her right hand. An oddly colored jewel was set in its center. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound the crashing waves. Where had her strength gone?

 _Meanwhile…_

David was sitting on the balcony of his hotel room, almost unaware of the gorgeous sunset splayed out in front of him. David didn't care much for the put doors, but he enjoyed the background noise of the ocean while he worked. Sitting at a small table on the balcony David typed away on his laptop. He had just putting the finishing touches on his strategy for the next battle and was now working on a little side project of his. Using a small toolkit he always kept with him, David had dissected the small radio he had appropriated from the goon he caught trying to vandalize the stadium.

Bits and pieces of metal, screws, and circuits littered the white tabletop. The main section of the radio lay stripped of all its parts next to David's laptop. David had planned to use the radio outright in order to mess with the delinquent, but the radio required fingerprint scan in order to operate. David was surprised when he first discovered it. Pretty high tech for such a bumbling fool to have. It didn't make sense until David attended that meeting earlier today. It was there that he learned Team Aqua may be on the island. After that it all made sense, and David became obsessed with cracking the radio. He didn't have any fantasies about heroism or being a vigilante. He just liked the challenge of hacking the tech. After a few more keystrokes the laptop was ready. David pulled out a compatible cord and connected the radio to his laptop. This was it, time to hear what Team Aqua was chattering about.

 _Back on the beach…_

After getting sick of sitting around and moping, Isabelle decided to take a walk. To her right massive hotels lined the beach. Countless people meandered about, enjoying the warm sunset. To her left was empty beach. In the distance she spotted a small lighthouse sitting on an outcrop of rocks. Isabelle began to head for it. The beach reminded her of her hometown, Dewford. She would often stroll the beach at home when she wanted to be alone. The soft sand under her feet, the sound of waves in her ears, and the slight taste of salt in the air all had a calming effect on her.

Before she knew it, Isabelle was standing at the base of the small lighthouse. It was a simple structure, solid white and with no extra furnishings. Obviously a modern lighthouse, it reminded Isabelle of the one in Slateport. There was a small metal door at the base of the lighthouse. Isabelle checked the handle. Locked. She sighed. Not feeling much better, Isabelle decided it was time to head back. Maybe the festival would cheer her up. As she turned to leave there was a strange clicking noise to her right. Amongst the rocks to side of the lighthouse was a small cave Isabelle hadn't noticed before. Without warning a massive Kingler skittered out of the entrance, it's claws raised. Spotting Isabelle, the giant crab Pokémon made a beeline for her. In a panic Isabelle fumbled in her pocket and randomly threw out a poke ball.

Ampharos materialized in front of Isabelle just in time. The Kingler's giant pincer snapped down on Ampharos's shoulder and he let out a cry of pain. Isabelle was too shocked to issue a command. Luckily, Ampharos reacted. Rearing back, Ampgaros coated his arm in electricity and delivered a vicious Thunderpuch to the Kingler's under side. The Kingler released it's grip and slid back.

 _"Monster…"_ Thought Isabelle. _"That thing is massive!_

The Kingler raised up on its legs and snapped its giant claws.

 _"…and scary."_

As if responding to the noise being made by the first Kingler, a second, equally enormous, Kingler appeared from within the cave. Isabelle's stomach dropped. Ampharos took a stance and growled dangerously. The two Kinglers began to slowly approach. Isabelle shook herself. She was a trainer! Her Pokémon needed her! Monster or not, she had a responsibility to her friend. Isabelle took a deep breath and readied herself.

 _Meanwhile…..again….._

THUNK…THUNK…..THUNK….THUNK! David's laptop rattled on the table as David lifted his head and let his forehead drop on the tabletop. THUNK! The young boy let out a small groan. Listening to the conversation between Team Aqua grunts over the radio was maddening. David could practically feel his brain cells dying as his laptop continued to relay the radio's audio feedback. David had not expected the grunts to be sophisticated in any manner, but the amount of senseless drivel that had been assaulting his eardrums over the past half hour had made him physically ill. He wanted so desperately to grab a dictionary, reach through the receiver, and attempt to physically beat some proper English into their thick skulls.

To make matters worse, none of the grunts had revealed anything remotely useful to David. Everything that came through the receiver was witless observation, crude humor, and general nonsensical chatter. If David heard one more disgusting sexual analogy he was certain he would throw himself over the balcony just to end his suffering. The only thing that made David continue to subject himself to this torture was the small chance that one of the grunts might glean some information about their plans. Just twenty more minutes, if nothing came to light by then he would shut it down and try again later. David ran a hand over his face and as the radio chatter picked up again.

 _CHHH_ "Hey guys, huhuhu, just saw a _fine_ looking beach babe down near the shore. Think I'll go over and show her my _Steelix_ , huhuhu." _CHHH_

David screamed.

 _Obligatory transitional phrase…._

Isabelle was beginning to seriously worry. Ampharos should have been able to handle the Klingler's without a second thought, but he had taken some major damage due to her own hesitation. The two Kinglers circled Ampharos, skittering from side to side with alarming speed. Ampharos hadn't managed to land a single hit on either of them while they pelted him with hard smacks from their claws. Isabelle wavered.

"Oh, um, look out! No, stop!" She called. Ampharos swung wildly with his Thunderpunch but hit nothing but air. He received two smacks in retaliation and fell to a knee. "Ampharos, uh Discharge!"

Ampharos growled and lowered his head, pulling his arms in close. The Kingler's tightened their circle on him, preparing to deal a finishing blow. With a roar Ampharos sprung up and threw out his arms. A wave of electricity shot out from his body in all directions. Isabelle felt her feet tingle in the sand. The wave sent the two water crabs flying backwards. They slammed into the entrance of their cave and collapsed in a heap. They were out cold. With a sigh of relief Isabelle thanked Ampharos, who was not in a good mood, and returned him to his Pokeball.

Turning to leave, Isabelle heard more scuttling behind her. Fearing the worst, she turned and reached for her Pokeball. What she saw surprised her. Three tiny Krabby has appeared from within the cave. Two of them somberly nudged the Kinglers with their claws while the third bravely faced Isabelle and held up its claws. Realization dawned upon Isabelle and she quickly left.

 _"Not monsters."_ She thought to herself as she made her way back down the beach. _"Just creatures with a reason to fight."_

 _The next day, at the arena…._

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to the second semifinal round of the Arch Town Pokémon Tournament!" The announcer held his usual position at the middle of the battlefield. The ever incandescent sun hung in the center of the sky, bathing the arena in heat. The crowd roared back at the announcer, eager to get started. "After yesterday's blistering battle between Cyril and Marlowe, Marlowe came out victorious. Whoever wins today's match will be facing the Hoenn hometown brute in the championship! So without further ado, let's get started." The announcer wiped his brow and threw out his hand.

"Directly to my left we have another Hoenn original, the beach beauty Isabelle!" The crowd cheered, there were several distinct whistles. "And to my right, the calculating schoolboy David!" The applause continued. "Contestants set, let's battle!" David and Isabelle moved in unison, tossing out their first Pokémon.

"Let's go, Cacturne!" Called Belle.

"You're first, Pachirisu!" Announced David.

From the red energy of their capsules the two Pokémon formed on opposite sides of the battlefield. Cacturne touched down in front of Belle and crossed his spiky arms. Pachirisu tapped to the ground in front of David and chittered excitedly. Belle breathed a sigh of relief. A small Pokémon, no type advantage, she could handle this. David took the first move.

"Super Fang, go!" He called. Pachirisu's front teeth began coated with a shining energy as he took off towards Cacturne. Normally, Belle would have called for her Pokémon to dodge, but she knew that wasn't Cacturne's preferred M.O. As Pachirisu closed the gap Cacturne raised one of his spiny arms in front of himself, as if baiting Pachirisu. Leaping into the air, Pachirisu clamped down onto Cacturne's arm. Cacturne winced, but held fast. Pachirisu wasn't able to fully close down on his bite, as he got a mouthful of needles, but he did not let go.

"Now, Dynamicpunch!" Belle yelled hastily. Swinging back his other arm, Cacturne lifted Pachirisu up. With the end of his thick, spiny arm glowing bright red and crackling with power, Cacturne swung at Pachirisu. The electric squirrel released just in time to avoid a direct blow. Pachirisu received a glancing shot to the body that sent him flying backwards. As he skidded to a halt Pachirisu coughed and spat needles while Cacturne stared him down. Isabelle grimaced, this was how Cacturne was. She knew for a fact that Pachirisu's attack had taken out a good portion of Cacturne's health, but he would never show it. Cacturne would maintain and indifferent, cold façade until he won or passed out. As much as Belle hated it, she had to admit that it was an intimidating style of fighting.

"Electro Ball, go!" Ordered David.

"Match it, Energy Ball!" Countered Belle.

Cacturne brought his hands together as a green prb on energy formed in between them. Pachirisu crouched to the ground as a similar yellow orb formed around the end of his tail. After a moment of charge, the two Pokémon sent the orbs hurtling towards one another. The orbs met at midfield and exploded with a resounding force. A large cloud of smoke and dust formed in between the combatants. Cacturne cast a backward glance at Belle and she pointed upward. Sometimes it was best to not let your opponent know what move was coming next. To this end Belle had trained her Pokémon to respond to a variety of hand movements, almost like their own sign language. This idea was developed while performing in contests as shouting commands would sometimes take away from the performance. Cacturne nodded and spread his arms. His whole body began to glow a soft yellow.

On the opposite side of the field David's entire view was blocked from midfield on. He couldn't see Belle or Cacturne. He wasn't worried, however. After all, Belle would have to give a command, and then he would react. He was almost certain he would have to switch Pachirisu in a moment if he wanted to take down Cacturne, but he wanted to scout Cacturne's move set a bit more before that. David was happy that Belle started with a new Pokémon, soon he would have four out of six of Belle's team mapped out and would decide on one of his many preplanned methods of attack. Everything was going according to pl-

From behind the smoke David heard a low, scratchy growl. A split second later an enormous beam of yellow energy tore through the smoke and enveloped Pachirisu. Both David and his Pokémon were caught completely by surprise. The beam of energy slammed Pachirisu against the force field surrounding the battlefield. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. David was stunned. The crowd exploded into cheer.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the announcer. "After a powerful first exchange Cacturne takes down Pachirisu with a surprise Solarbeam! Cacturne have vision naturally adapted to seeing during vicious sandstorms which must have allowed him to aim through the smoke!"

Snapping out of his shock, David withdrew Pachirisu as the last of the smoke cleared. Belle had surprised him. He hated being surprised. After running a few scenarios in his head David made the obvious choice for his next Pokémon and threw out a Pokeball. Vespiquen emerged, hovering over David's side of the field. The giant bug Pokemon adjusted her dark green sunglasses. Belle frowned. Vespiquen had a double type advantage over Cacturne. While she was trying to decide whether or not to pull Cacturne, her mind was made up for her. David went on the offensive.

"Attack Order, now!" He called. Vespiquen raised her arms as little, insect like orbs of energy began to swirl around her. Throwing her arms forward, Vespiquen sent the bug like pieces of energy flying towards Cacturne. Belle panicked.

"Dark Pulse!" She yelled. Cacturne brought his hands together as a mass of black energy formed. With a cry Cacturne shot out his hands, sending waves of concentrated dark energy headlong into the onslaught of Attack Order. For a moment, the blast held off the attack, Cacturne clearly had more power behind his attack. But after a second the mismatch in typing became evident, and the Dark Pulse was shattered. Attack Order broke through and pelted Cacturne mercilessly. When the dust cleared Cacturne was, somehow, still standing. Both Vespiquen and David recoiled at the fierce, defiant look in Cacturne's eyes. Both had been expecting that attack to finish Cacturne. How was he still standing? Suddenly Cacturne let out a low groan and his gaze fell. He dropped to a knee, then slumped to the ground. He was out of energy. The crowd cheered for more.

Belle quickly withdrew Cacturne and apologized for putting him at such a disadvantage. Surveying the situation Belle weighed her options, then made a decision. She threw out her next Pokeball. The battlefield shook as a massive Camperupt landed in front of Belle. Camperupt was a Hoenn favorite, and the crowd exploded into cheer. David grinned, five out of six. He almost had her entire team mapped, and what's more he had the perfect counter for Camperupt. He raised a Pokeball and withdrew Vespiquen.

"Vespiquen, return!" He called. As he threw out Vespiquen's replacement Belle gave an order.

"Camperupt, Eruption!" She yelled.

"Go Lapras!" Said David, missing Belle's order. Camperupt anchored himself to the ground at the twin humps on his back began to pop with heat and energy. No sooner had Lapras materialized in front of David, Camperupt exploded. Rivers of lava and stone poured out of the humps on his back, shooting into the air like a geyser of fire. For the second time, David was taken by surprise as a flood of lava and stone crashed down upon Lapras. Camperupt snorted as the dust cleared. The area around Lapras was pitch black with soot and the sea dinosaur coughed as she wriggled her way out of the debris. There was a perfect, Lapras shaped outline in the blackened stone as she moved away from the heated ground.

"What a blast!" Commented the announcer, egging on the already amped up crowd. "I cloud feel that heat from here!" David clenched his fist in anger.

"Lapras use Surf!" He yelled. Lapras swayed her head downward, then swung it upward, letting out a stirring cry. Water suddenly appeared all around her and formed into a massive wave. The wave cascaded towards Camperupt.

"Lava Plume, go!" This wasn't the first time Belle and Camperupt had face water before. Camperupt knelt down and aimed his humps at the center of the wave. After a second, they erupted in a fiery blast. It took half the time to unleash Lava Plume, but it wasn't nearly as powerful as Eruption. Lava met water at midfield and an explosion of steam ensued. Though Camperupt had managed to vaporize a good portion of the water, the rest of the wave crashed into him with a force. Belle gritted her teeth, she hated being at a type disadvantage. Thankfully Camperupt had the ability Solid Rock, which would take some of the edge off of Lapras' water attacks. As Camperupt gathered himself a thick blanket of steam enveloped the battlefield. Neither David nor Belle could see even their own Pokémon.

"Camperupt use Earthquake!"

"Surf, again!"

Without a visual, it was hard to tell what happened. The battlefield shook violently and there was the sound of stone cracking. The crest of a wave peeked over the steam, then descended back onto the field. After a moment, everything was still and the steam began to lift. Lapras was breathing heavily, but still conscious. She didn't appear to have much energy left. Camperupt was laying on his side, out cold. Large cracks in the ground ran out from him in all directions.

Belle withdrew Camperupt as the crowd cheered for more. She needed to have the type advantage on this next round. Luckily she had the perfect match. Belle had been hoping to save Ampharos for a little later, but it looked like she had no choice. She sent him out onto the field.

"You're up Ampharos!" The giant electric Pokémon touched down and got into a stance, ready for battle. Belle knew she could finish Lapras quickly and that was exactly what she intended to do. "Close the gap, Thunderpunch!" For his size, Ampharos moved with deceptive speed. In a second he was upon Lapras, his arm reared back and crackling with power.

"Avalanche!" Yelled David. Lapras reared her head back as a flurry of ice and snow appeared above her. Ampharos threw his punch and it connected solidly with Lapras' chest. Lapras cried out in pain as electricity ran through her, but she did not budge. No sooner had his punch landed, the pile of ice floating above Lapras came crashing down on Ampharos' head. When that happened, Lapras gave way and slid backward. Ampharos doubled over and covered his head to guard from the onslaught. Coming to a halt, Lapras let out one last long cry and collapsed. Ampharos dusted the ice off of his head and neck and returned to Belle's side of the field.

"Down goes the ferry Pokémon!" Observed the announcer. "Both trainers now have four Pokémon left!" David sniffed. He had not expected for this battle to be so close. He had underestimated Belle, he saw that now. Time for some tactical play.

"Let's go Aurorus!" David threw out his next ball and an ice dinosaur appeared on the battlefield. Aurorus was twice as tall as Ampharos. Granted, half of her height was her neck, but Aurorus still cut an intimidating figure. Ampharos readied himself.

"Set it up, use Ancient Power." David called. Aurorus stomped the ground as the colorful frill along her neck began to glow. Massive chunks of the battlefield ripped from the ground around Aurorus and began to circle her.

"Signal Beam!" Yelled Belled. She hoped to disrupt the attack with a quick shot. Ampharos leaned his head forward. A red and green beam of energy burst out of the orb on his head. It struck Aurorus square in the chest. She barely flinched. Aurorus roared as she sent the boulders hurtling towards Ampharos. They crashed with a force all around Ampharos. He managed to dodge a direct hit, but caught a couple glancing blows.

"Discharge!" Ordered Belle. Signal beam did nothing, she needed more power.

"Physic." Said David. Ampharos curled his arms to his chest and lowered his head. His body began to crackle with electricity. Aurorus' eyes began to glow a vibrant purple but nothing happened to Ampharos. For a moment Belle felt relieved, it looked like Ampharos would get the Discharge off. Then the boulders surrounding Ampharos floated off the ground. Belle was too shocked and failed to react in time. All at once the boulders slammed into Ampharos and he became encased in a cocoon of rock. David grinned. Belle screamed.

"Ampharos!" She cried. The crowd went silent. There was suddenly a sharp stillness in the air. She had failed. That was more than just a knockout move. David had intended to harm Belle's Pokémon. Belle felt tears well up in her eyes. She wrung her hands and her finger scraped against her rung. Looking down Belle caught a glint of light off the multicolored jewel set in the ring. Suddenly something snapped inside Belle. A wave of anger rushed over her. David had tried to hurt her Pokémon. She would not stand for that. The ring on Belle's hand began to glow.

The cocoon of rocks around Ampharos began to glow and shake. David frowned. The mound of rock began to rumble. And several large cracks ripped through the boulders. There was a high pitched whine and suddenly the mound of rocks exploded. A blinding light erupted from within. Chunks of debris flew everywhere, charged with electricity. At the center of the explosion stood Ampharos or, to be more accurate, Mega Ampharos. The crowd burst into an uproar. Charged with energy, Mega Ampharos let out a cry as he threw his arms outward. The Discharge he had been previously charging flew outwards in a massive wave. Aurous stumbled backwards as the electricity washed over her. David grimaced, he hadn't known Isabelle's Ampharos could mega evolve. Isabelle wiped her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Use Thunder on yourself!" She yelled. This was another old contest tactic. It made for a flashy performance and when Ampharos was mega evolved her had the strength to turn it into a powerful move combo. David was completely baffled and had no idea how to react. A massive lightning bolt erupted from Mega Ampharos and shot upward. A split second later it came crashing back down on top of the electric Pokémon. Mega Ampharos cried out as his body took on an electric aura. His eyes glowed pure white with power. He took off towards Aurorus. Startled, David spat out a command.

"R-rock Smash!" Aurorus lifted up her huge front leg as Mega Ampharos closed the gap. He dodged as Aurorus slammed it down, cracking the battlefield. Reaching up, Mega Ampharos wrapped his arms around the base of Aurorus' neck. The ice dinosaur went rigid with electricity. Widening his stance, Mega Ampharos turned and rolled his shoulder forward. Aurorus roared as she was suplexed over Mega Ampharos' shoulder. The enormous Pokémon seemed to fall in slow motion as she was flipped. The battlefield shook when Aurorus hit the ground. She didn't get back up.

Mega Ampharos, his chest heaving, fell to a knee as his electric aura faded. His body shone brilliantly as he reverted to his normal form and collapsed alongside Aurorus.

"What an exchange!" Yelled the announcer. "Ampharos uses all of his energy to topple the mighty Aurorus! Such strength! Such willpower! Both trainers now have three Pokémon left!"

Belle immediately withdrew Ampharos, a fierce look in her eye. David hesitated a moment before pulling Aurorus off the field. Belle snagged her next Pokeball and held it ready. David took a deep breath and drew out his next ball as well. The two trainers cast out their Pokémon simultaneously.

"Let's go Breloom!" Yelled Belle.

"Uh, you're turn, Florges." Stuttered David.

Belle's feisty Breloom tapped down lightly in front of her and threw several wicked fast punches. David's Florges floated down gracefully. A sparkling sapphire necklace was hung around the Pokémon's neck and a dainty pair of white gloves adorned her hands. David sighed a breath of relief and calmed himself a bit. He had the type advantage. His relief quickly faded, however, as he locked gazes with Belle and saw the murderous look in her eyes.

"Seed Bomb!" Called Belle. Breloom spun quickly and launched a volley of green shells at Florges from the end of her tail. David knew Florges was too slow to dodge them.

"Calm Mind!" Ordered David. Florges closed her eyes and began to glow a soft pink. The green shells slammed into the flower Pokémon mercilessly, but Florges maintained her focus.

"Again!" Yelled Belle.

"Psychic!" Countered David. Breloom repeated her spin as a second wave of shells hurtled towards Florges. No sooner had she finished her spin, Breloom was encased in a purple aura. She began to writhe in pain. Florges was staggered backward as Breloom's Seed Bomb slammed into her a second time, but the aura around Breloom did not fade. Florges lifted her arm and brought it back down in one swift motion. Moving in unison, Breloom was lifted several feet off the battlefield and came crashing back down violently. Releasing the aura, Florges wavered but did not fall. Breloom did not get up.

"Breloom is down after a single powerful Psychic attack!" Observed the announcer. Belle withdrew Breloom and apologized to her Pokémon. This was it, her final two Pokemon. She would not lose to such a callous trainer. From her pocket Belle pulled out two small earplugs and stuck them in her ears. The world went silent. Clenching her fist, she quickly threw out her next ball.

"Let's do this, go Exploud!" A full grown Exploud materialized I front of Belle and stomped the ground. He leaned forward and roared. The sound was loud enough to pass through the protective barrier around the battlefield and make David's ring. He, along with the announcer and half the crowd, covered their ears and grimaced. Little did he know, Exploud was just warming up. The announcer had called matches for Pokémon like Exploud before and quickly pulled out his own set of earplugs. As Exploud ended his introduction, David dropped his hands.

"Finish this flower Exploud, Hyper Voice!" Called Belle. She could barely hear her own voice. The entire stadium had been silenced by Exploud's first roar. There was a long, low, whooshing noise as Exploud sucked in a huge breath. Just as David was about to call for a counter move, Exploud opened his mouth and the world exploded. David dropped to his knees and clasped his ears as waves of sound rolled out from Exploud's gaping mouth. The sound waves were so powerful they were visible to the naked eye. Florges was caught dead center in the path of the wave and managed to stay upright for about two seconds before she collapsed, out cold.

Seeing his opponent fall, Exploud cut off his Hyper Voice and stomped the ground triumphantly. The announcer spoke into his mike, but neither David nor Belle could hear him. Belle's ears were still plugged and David's ears were burning like fire. After a few seconds David managed to get to his feet and pull Florges off the battlefield. Now would be a great time to send out Froslass, but David always saved her for last. Before he tossed out his next Pokémon, David reached into his pockets and yanked out a couple wads of lint. He stuffed the lint in either ear. Kind of gross, but effective, the lint blocked out most sound.

"You're up Vespiquen." David's Vespiquen buzzed out onto the field. Her dark green sunglasses glinted in the sunlight. Belle did not hesitate.

"Hyper Voice!"

"Attack Order!" Yelled David. Exploud sucked in another breath as Vespiquen summoned her mob of energy bees. The two Pokémon launched their attacks simultaneously. Exploud's Hyper Voice ripped along the battlefield as Vespiquen's Attack Order arced overhead. Exploud was built to keep up his bellow for an extremely long time, but not while he was being attacked. As the waves of enveloped Vespiquen, the bees of energy slammed into Exploud from above. Both Pokémon recoiled sharply.

"Again!" Demanded Belle.

Again!" Echoed David. It was a battle of stamina. Exploud and Vespiquen launched another set of attacks at each other with the same result. Both Pokémon were now breathing heavily.

"Good job Exploud, now use Rest!" Called Belle.

"Attack Or- wait, what?" Stuttered David. He had been expecting Belle to keep coming full force. He knew Vespiquen would have outlasted Exploud and apparently, so did Belle. Exploud promptly sat back on his haunches, closed his eyes, and began to snore like a freight train. The noise was loud, but not damaging. David reasoned that now Vespiquen was left unchecked, she could easily finish of Exploud before he woke up. He finished his earlier order.

"Attack Order, keep it up!" He called. Belle grinned.

"Sleep Talk!" She yelled. Through his makeshift ear plugs, David barely heard the order. Exploud, his eyes still firmly shut, got to his feet and took off towards Vespiquen. Vespiquen had been taking her time with her attack and had only formed a few energy bees. In a second Exploud was upon her, his gaping mouth open wide, tainted with a black energy. Exploud leapt, snapped his jaws around Vespiquen's midriff and brought her crashing to the ground with him. It was a brutal Crunch attack. When the dust cleared Exploud was laying on his back, still snoring loudly. Vespiquen was lying next to him, unconscious.

Once again the announcer threw up his hand and made some observations, but the words were lost on Belle and David. David solemnly pulled Vespiquen off the field. He had been outsmarted. That angered him. David silently threw out his ace, Froslass. The small ice ghost floated down onto the field without a sound. Her small blue hat resting daintily upon her head. She was a stark contrast to Exploud who was still filling the stadium with his snores.

"Freeze him Froslass, Ice Breath!"

"Sleep Talk!"

Exploud hopped to his feet again and sucked in a breath. Still fast asleep, he unleashed another deafening roar. The waves of sound had an impact on everyone in the stadium, except Froslass. The vicious sound waves rolled harmlessly over her as she floated over to Exploud. Pushing out her hands Froslass unleashed a torrent of ice and wind directly into Exploud's face. His roar immediately caught in his throat as the ice washed over him. Stumbling backwards, Exploud blinked a few times and opened his eyes. He was wide awake now.

"Exploud, use Crunch!" Called Belle.

"Attract." Ordered David.

Exploud lunged at Froslass, his mouth gaping. Not budging an inch, Froslass winked and waved her arm. A pink ball of energy in the form of a heart floated into Exploud's face and he stopped in his tracks. Pacified, Exploud lowered his guard, his eyes were glowing a soft pink. David didn't even need to give the order. Froslass floated over to Exploud and placed a hand on his cheek. Exploud sighed. Froslass giggled as she reared her other arm back. Her hand became coated in an icy powder. In one swift motion Froslass sunk her fist into Exploud's gut. Exploud let out a surprised, oomph, the fell to his knees. Froslass frowned and raised her arm again. This time she brought her Ice Punch down atop Exploud's head. The ice built up around her fist shattered and Exploud slumped to the ground, out cold. Belle and David removed heir earplugs, the crowd cheered for more, and the announcer's voice rang through the stadium.

"Down goes Exploud and just like that folks, both trainers are left with just one Pokémon! This next match will determine the winner!"

Belle withdrew Exploud and thanked him for his hard work. This was it, last chance. Belle took a deep breath and threw out her own ace.

"I choose you, Pelliper!" Belle's Pelliper wheeled into the air in front of her. Flapping his sizeable wings Pelliper hovered and waited for an order. Froslass floated back in front of David and waited as well. David knew that he had no shot of landing Attract on Belle's Pelliper, he was too evasive. No, this was going to be a shootout. Belle kicked off the final volley.

"Pelliper, use Scald!" She yelled.

"Frost Breath, go!" Called David. Pelliper reared back and shot a stream of steaming water at Froslass. Throwing out her hand, Froslass returned fire with a pulse of icy wind. The two streams met at centerfield and exploded into a dense cloud of steam. The cloud enveloped the entire field, but the trainers could still see their Pokémon. Both trainers repeated their orders.

"Scald!"

"Frost Breath!"

The two streams met again at centerfield and the cloud of steam thickened. Now both trainers could just see outlines of their Pokémon. David grinned, Froslass was now in her element. Belle had played right into their hands. Froslass knew what to do, melting into the cloud of steam, Froslass disappeared. Now it was only a matter of time.

"Pelliper, get above the steam!" Ordered Belle. David raised his eyebrows. Pelliper broke through the top layer of the steam and hovered in place. "Now, use Hurricane!"

Flapping his wings, Pelliper kicked up a massive torrent of air. The steam began to swirl and turn in a massive tornado of scalding hot water and air. As the vortex began to pick up speed, David desperately searched for Froslass. As the Hurricane went round and round David caught a glimpse of Froslass' shadow here and there. It was clear she was not in control of her flight. Pelliper continued to stir the scalding air mercilessly as Froslass was whipped around the battlefield.

"Froslass!" Cried David. No sooner had the words left his lips, Froslass was flung from the vortex of air and slammed into the ground. She skidded to a halt in front of David. The Hurricane quickly dissipated and Pelliper wheeled down to his side of the field. Froslass did not stir as her blue hat dropped from the sky and landed in the center of the battlefield. Isabelle Stevens had won her semi-final match.


	8. Special Reception

_To whom it may concern,_

 _You are cordially invited to attend a special evening reception hosted by the proprietor of the Arche Arena, Mr. Scott. This formal reception is to be held on the Arche Stadium battlefield. Guests are expected to wear formal party attire. Food and beverages will be provided and a special recognition will be made for the two finalists of the Arche Town Tournament. The doors to the stadium will open at 7:00 and events will start at 7:30. We hope to see you there._

 _-The Arche Stadium Staff_

Scott finished reading over the invitation as he took stock of the battlefield. After David and Isabelle's battle Scott had begun preparations for the evening events. A large stage had been set on the edge of the arena at midfield. The circular pokeball in the middle of the field had been left empty so it could be used as a dance floor. The rest of the field was dotted with standing tables draped with silk tablecloths. Festive white lights had been strung to each corner of the field, suspended periodically bu thin metal poles. A section of seats were set next to the stage for the band, refreshments were available at either end of the field, and a single microphone stand was on the stage. Scott grinned and adjusted his dark sunglasses. Everything was in order, it was time for a party!

Marlowe Eldred tugged at the collar of his tuxedo in annoyance. Hoenn was too hot a region to be outside and dressed up all fancy. Marlowe could count on one hand the number of times he had worn his tuxedo, and he never enjoyed it. He kept it with just in case of stupid crap like this. Walking up to the outer doors of the arena, Marlowe checked his watch. 7:10. Marlowe sucked his teeth. He was late, but not late enough. The only reason he was even going to this stupid reception was because he was supposed to get recognized. Marlowe had hoped to arrive just as the events were getting started. Now he would have to stand around for at least twenty minutes and entertain senseless small talk. There weren't many things that bored Marlowe more than small talk. Sighing, Marlowe resigned himself and opened the doors to the arena. Twenty minutes, he could do this.

Isabelle Stevens loved small talk. She stood at a table near the center of the battlefield, sipping lightly on a glass of sparkling water, listening to the chatter around her. Most of the guests had either champagne or wine in their glasses, but Isabelle was underage. It didn't bother her much, though, she wasn't the only minor at the party. Isabelle ran a finger through her hair. Normally it fell all the way to her waist, but she had curled it for this event. (Not a simple task). Now it reached to about the middle of her back. She had also donned her favorite formal dress. It was blue like the sea had a sea foam design in its wide skirt. The bodice connected to sleeveless straps over Isabelle's shoulders and sparkled under the festive party lights. She had worried on the way to the party if her dress had fallen out of style, but now that she was here she found her worries to be unfounded. Content, Isabelle continued to sip her bubbly water and take in the party around her.

Neil Bito was standing out, as usual. The fifteen year old boy walked aimlessly around the party, chattering with his Bayleef. Neil didn't seem to notice or care that he was the only person with a Pokemon out. If that weren't enough, the young man was wearing a soft pink tuxedo. Amidst the formal black and whites of the party, Neil looked like a lost prom date. Again, Neil seemed oblivious to the fact he was standing out like a sore thumb. He continued to meander about the party, talking amiably to whomever was brave enough to strike up a conversation with him.

Mary Anne Mathews was in her element. Finally, an event that weeded out the lesser rabble of society. For the first time since arriving on the island, Mary Anne felt at home. Wearing a tight black dress along with blazing red heels, she was the picture of class. It didn't take long for Mary Anne to identify the most distinguished group at the party. She was an expert at picking out the crème of the crop. Lightly gripping a glass of red wine, Mary Anne seamlessly worked her way into their group and began to mingle.

Jean Roberts had been one of the first people to show up to the party. Jean was a firm believer in punctuality, especially when there was a party to be had. Jean had been considering leaving the island since he had already been put out of the tournament. He was glad he decided to stay to see the end of the tournament. He was even more pleased to find that his old tux still fit. Sipping on his champagne and walking about Jean had found good conversation, relaxing music, and an overall pleasant evening. He may have lost the tournament, but man, defeat had never tasted so sweet.

David had a sour taste in his mouth. He stood at a table near the corner of the battlefield. Despite the festive and merry party scene before him, David felt ill. Scenes from his battle earlier that day played out on front of his eyes. David remembered every command, every exchange, and every volley in excruciating detail. It was his gift, and his curse. He had lost his battle, but that wasn't what bothered him. Trainers lose battles sometimes. It helps a team grow stronger. No, what drove David mad was that he believed he had let his team down. His Pokémon had the ability to beat Isabelle, of that, David was sure. Taking one last look at the party, David turned and quietly made his exit. Now was not the time to celebrate, he had work to do.

James Wilson Jr. was in an excellent mood. He was at a party, wearing his finest dinner jacket, surrounded by lovely company. What's more, the caves and tunnels underneath the island had turned out to be a hotbed of ancient information. The runes and markings he and Cyril had discovered in the caves were almost certainly linked to a legendary Pokémon. The best part of discovering the runes meant James might not need the Arche Stone after all. James was so happy he could dance! Which, in fact, he did. It didn't take long for James to find a partner, there were many lovely ladies at the party. An outstretched hand and few words was all it took. In a moment James was spinning around in the center of the battlefield, leading his partner to the beat of the music. Sis, James' Gardevoir stood on the edge of the dancefloor, giggling softly. It was nice to see James in such a good mood.

Cyril Leblanc leaned on a table near the stage. His crutch stood next to him. Normally he would have enjoyed a dance or two, but alas, he was in no condition. The hairline fracture in his ankle would take a while to heal. Despite his handicap, Cyril did not want for company. On the contrary, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment. Save for himself, the table he was standing at was surrounded by young, blushing girls. There had been a good bit of commotion when Cyril first hobbled into the party, clad in his light blue tuxedo. You'd have thought he had snapped his leg from all the attention he was getting. All the girls wanted to play nurse to the wounded foreign trainer. Honestly, it was a bit ridiculous. Cyril drained the last bit of wine in his glass.

The reception went along smoothly. The guests danced, drank, and mingled as time ticked by. The air was warm, and a beautiful sunset cast rays of red and orange across the sky. A feeling of amiable lightheartedness pervaded the crowd. At Approximately 6:30, Scott took to the stage set up at midfield. The portly man was clad in a regular black tuxedo. A tropical blue flower was pinned to his lapel. Scott lightly tapped the microphone. The party fell to a respective hush as the guests turned towards the stage.

"Good evening." Said Scott with a smile. "I hope you've all enjoyed our little reception. I'd like to say a few words before we recognize our two guests of honor." Scott took a moment to clear his throat. "When I first arrived on this island I was prospecting for potential locations for one of my battle institutes. I knew immediately when I set foot here that this place was special. Though the island was uninhabited it felt, alive. There was this energy in the air that let me know I had stumbled onto something great." Scott grinned widely. "My passion in life is battling. Seeing the incredible bonds between trainer and Pokémon in the heat of battle is what I live for. So, in order to foster that connection, in order to inspire the fire in trainer's hearts, I build battle havens. Incredible people and incredible Pokémon are naturally drawn to incredible locations. That is why I built the Arche Stadium, to promote that special bond between trainer and Pokémon."

At this point the announcer, wearing his usual attire, joined Scott on stage. He was holding a small black box in front of him.

"I'd like to recognize, tonight, two trainers who embody the ideals I strive to foster in trainers." Continued Scott. "Would Isabelle Stevens and Marlowe Eldred please join me on stage?"

There was a light wave of applause as Isabelle and Marlowe made their way to the stage. Isabelle clasped her hands in front of her as she stopped next to Scott. Her cheeks were a bit pink from all the attention. Marlowe followed close behind her, his hands jammed firmly in his pockets. He didn't show it, but Scott's words had struck a chord with him. Scott turned to the announcer and lifted the lid off of the black box. From it he produced two small pins. There were golden flowers, identical in shape to the real flower Scott wore on his jacket. The crowd began to applaud again as Scott pinned the gold flowers to Isabelle's dress and Marlowe's coat

"To our two finalists," he said to Isabelle and Marlowe. "No matter who wins tomorrow, know that you have both been a blessing to this tournament. Both of you are wonderful trainers."

Isabelle's face turned a darker shape of red. Marlowe grimaced and turned his head, but had to blink the wetness from his eyes. In the crowd the other trainers clapped respectfully as the setting sun sunk deeper into the horizon. The first annual Arche Town Pokémon Tournament was nearing its end.

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Man, I can't believe it has been six months since I started this story. I began this writing project to improve upon my writing skills, but I never imagined it would last this long. This is easily the single longest story I have ever written. If you've kept up with it until this point, thank you. Your input motivates me more than anything. I have one more chapter planned for this story and it should be out within a week or so. I really appreciate all the support and participation I have had during this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. Sincerely, thank you._

 _-Madax Davids_


	9. Isabelle vs Marlowe

It was high noon at the Arche Arena. The sun was grossly incandescent in the middle of a cloudless blue sky. Waves of sweltering heat rolled over the stands. Just another day in Hoenn. The stadium was packed, not a single seat empty. This was the event the entire festival had been building to. The championship match.

As per regulation, the battlefield was set to its default state. To the side of the battlefield a small stage had been set up. The band from the night before had set up their equipment on the stage. Apparently there was to be a fanfare when the victor was declared. In front of the equipment, in the center of the stage stood a pedestal. On the pedestal, covered by a glass case, was the coveted Arche Stone. The energy in the stadium was palpable as Marlowe and Isabelle took the field.

Marlowe stepped up to his side of the field scratching his stubble. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and gray shorts. The crowd got to their feet and cheered wildly. Straight-faced, Marlowe acknowledged the attention with a nod and crossed his arms. He held a relaxed demeanor, but there was an unmistakable intensity in his gaze. Marlowe was here to win.

Isabelle stepped up a moment later and the crowd cheered with renewed vigor. There were several distinct whistles mixed in with the applause. Isabelle was clad in her usual blue sundress, perfectly at ease in the intense heat. She smiled brightly and waved to the crowd as she took her place. The reluctance and uncertainty she had displayed in previous rounds was virtually nonexistent.

As the crowd continued to roar the announcer walked to his usual place at midfield. He tugged at the neck of his collar. Today was not the day to be wearing a suit. Reaching into his jacket pocket the announcer produced his trusty microphone along with a white handkerchief. The announcer dabbed at the beads of sweat on his forehead before raising the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the championship match of the Arche Town Pokémon Tournament!" The stadium shook with cheer. "It's been a fantastic tournament and we've seen some amazing battles, but now we reach the ultimate! Isabelle Stevens, Marlowe Eldred, in one final six on six battle! It's time to see who deserves the title of Arche Town Champion! Let's battle!" Cyril and Isabelle reached for their Pokeballs.

"I choose you, Breloom!" Yelled Isabelle.

"Let's go, Bella!" Called Marlowe.

Two Breloom's materialized on opposite sides of the field, near perfect mirrors of one another. Both Pokémon were identical in size, build, and stature. But to a trained eye, the two Pokémon were as opposite as night and day. Isabelle's Breloom was hunched low, her muscles wound tight and ready to spring. She had a determined look in her eye that turned to downright ferocity when she spotted Bella across the field. Bella seemed almost jovial, and stood tall in a relaxed state. A slight, tantalizing smile teased at the corner of Bella's lips as if to say " _Here I am, whatcha gonna do about it?"_

A couple of rows into the stands, one such pair of trained eyes watched the match intently. Scott enjoyed sitting amongst the crowd during matches, it helped him get in the battling mood. To no one in particular, Scot mused on what he observed.

"Oh this will be interesting. Isabelle's Breloom relies on her close range tactics and powerful blows to keep her opponents off balance, while Bella prefers to keep her targets at a distance using ranged attacks and evasive maneuvers. Whose tactics will win out, I wonder?"

"Breloom, get in close!" Ordered Isabelle.

"Set it up, Rock Tomb!" Called Marlowe.

Dust flew as Breloom's muscles fired off and launched her forward. In a second she was at midfield, honing in on Bella. Bella stomped the ground and a pile of large rocks broke upwards in front of her, forming a veritable wall of rock between her and Breloom.

"Force Palm!" Yelled Marlowe. Bella swung her open hand back and steadied her stance. A red aura surrounded her palm. As Breloom took her first step across midfield Bella brought her hand crashing into the pile of rocks. The impact sounded like a rifle going off. The wall of rock exploded outward. Small chunks of rock whizzed towards Breloom like missiles. She was pelted mercilessly. One rock smacked her thigh, another slammed into her arm, one rather solid chunk caught Breloom squarely on the end of her nose and she slid to a halt. Her eyes watering and her body stinging, Breloom struggled to gain her bearings.

"Breloom, use Dynamicpunch!" Isabelle yelled desperately.

"Cover her!" Called Marlowe. Taking advantage of Breloom's stunned state, Bella quickly stomped up another round of boulders. With a quick swing of her thick tail Bella sent the pile of rocks soaring in a high arc towards Breloom. Just as Breloom shook the last bit of water and debris from her eyes, a cascade of rocks came toppling down upon her. When the dust cleared, Breloom was encased in rubble.

"What a combo!" Observed the announcer as the crowd roared. "Breloom has been completely immobilized!" Up in the stands Scott grinned. A beautiful combination to be sure, but this match was far from over.

Bella was breathing deeply, but immediately began to move. Her attack wasn't finished yet. She and Marlowe had run this combination countless times before. This was the final leg of the set. A fully charged Force Palm to the pile was normally enough to finish off her opponents. Marlowe didn't even need to give the order. Stepping up to the pile of rubble, Bella took one last long breath before lowering her stance and rearing back her arm. Bella smiled as a red aura enveloped her hand. Just as she was about to launch her finishing move, however, she heard a noise that made her stomach drop.

A growl, a low, threatening growl that triggered something primal in Bella's mind. It was a growl specific to the species of Breloom, a noise only they could make. A challenge, a battle cry, a low guttural noise that clearly translated the intentions of rival Breloom's on the battlefield. Gazing into the pile of rocks, Bella saw through a gap and confirmed her fears. A single eye coated in red aura stared back at Bella through the rocks. Breloom's steely gaze froze Bella in her tracks.

Breloom's arm, crackling with red energy, burst out of the rubble pile and grabbed Bella by the neck. Bella let out a choked whine as Breloom lifted her into the air. The rocks around Breloom cracked and splintered like glass. Stepping out of the rubble pile, Breloom held Bella above her as her eyes continued to blaze with rage. Bella clawed desperately at her throat but Breloom's grip was like an iron vice. There was a brief moment where everything was still. The crowd was quiet, the trainers silent, tension filled the air. Then, in one swift motion, Breloom stood up on the tips of her toes, turned, and slammed Bella into the ground. The battlefield shook with an explosive impact and the pile of rocks behind Breloom crumbled. The crowd burst into cheer. Isabelle was the first to regain her composure.

"Breloom, Dynamicpunch, again!" Yelled Isabelle excitedly.

"Move Bella!" Cried Marlowe. Bella was hurt bad, but was also desperate to get away from Breloom. As Breloom coated her arm in crackling red energy once more, Bella spun on the ground and shook her head. A thick, green dust quickly enveloped the two Pokémon as Bella released her Spore. Breloom was unaffected by the Spore cloud, but lost track of Bella. Taking advantage of the cover, Bella quickly got to her feet and hopped backward. Breloom slammed her fist into the ground where Bella just was. Her arm sunk into the ground. Bella managed to get a few steps away before Breloom freed her arm.

"Sky Uppercut, go!" Called Isabelle. Marlowe quickly sized up Bella. She was exhausted, confused, and low on energy, running away wasn't an option. He grimaced.

"Bella, Force Palm!" Heading her trainer, Bella turned to face the enraged Breloom. Breloom cried out as her arm became coated in red energy. She took off towards Bella. Bella widened her stance and reared her palm back in preparation. As soon as Breloom came within striking distance, Bella slung her energy coated palm forward. Breloom ducked at the last second and Bella's arm whizzed over her head. With another cry, Breloom sunk her fist into Bella's midriff. Finishing through with her uppercut, Breloom sent Bella flying several feet into the air. Bella landed harshly near Marlowe, she did not get up.

"Breloom takes victory through sheer power, what a great match!" The announcer commented. The crowd roared in response. Marlowe withdrew Bella as Breloom slowly walked back to her side of the field. He could see she was nearly finished. All that excess energy had disappeared once Bella fell. He reached for his next ball.

"Let's go, Cargot!" Yelled Marlowe. As Marlowe's ball cracked open, his Accelgor materialized on the field. Cargot was Marlowe's fastest Pokémon and he had the type advantage, this wouldn't take long. Marlowe gave his command quietly so as to not alert Breloom. Isabelle saw Marlowe's lips move.

"Breloom get ready!" Called Isabelle. Breloom was well across the midfield mark and figured she had at least a little time to prepare herself. She turned to face her opponent. Breloom blinked in confusion. She didn't see any Pokémon. She scanned the field left, right, and finally down. Cargot was right in front of her. She hadn't seen him because he was so short. He blinked solemnly before attacking. Cargot's Bug Buzz floored Breloom with a shimmering wave of light green energy. Breloom's surprise was evident on her face as she faded out of consciousness.

Isabelle withdrew Breloom and congratulated her on a job well done. When Isabelle looked back up, Cargot was on his side of the field. That was one fast Pokémon. Isabelle thought for a moment before throwing out her next ball.

"Your turn Exploud!" Exclaimed Isabelle. Exploud dropped down onto the field with a roar that sent dust flying up around him. Cargot regarded him with an expressionless glare. Marlowe took the first move.

"Water Shuriken, wear him down!" Cargot was not only fast, he was also one of Marlowe's smartest Pokémon. He wouldn't need much direction other than a move command.

"Blow him away, use Hyper Voice!" Isabelle countered. Cargot dashed back and forth in a blur, only pausing just long enough to let a shuriken loose. In a matter of seconds four shuriken's had found their mark and more were soon on their way. Exploud set his feet as the watery blades slammed into him from all sides. Cargot began to close the gap between himself and Exploud. There was an audible inhalation of air as Exploud reared back. The crowd, the trainers, and the announcer collectively covered their ears in anticipation. Exploud's jaw dropped and his massive mouth fell open. Cargot slid to a halt in front of him.

Isabelle was shocked to see Cargot willingly get so close. Most Pokémon run for the hills when Exploud is about to yell. She was even more surprised when Exploud withheld his Hyper Voice. Removing her fingers from her ears, Isabelle watched as Exploud doubled over and began to cough uproariously. Cargot stood a few feet away, staring at Exploud nonchalantly. What had happened? Aside from Cargot, Marlowe, and one particle portly man in the stands. Everyone in the stadium was baffled.

Scott chuckled to himself in the stands. Exploud certainly had a powerful bellow. One that almost certainly would have knocked out the frail Cargot in a single blow. But most any Pokémon would have trouble yelling with a circular blade of water in their throat. At the last moment Cargot had made a beeline dash for Exploud. In the split second between when Exploud opened his mouth and when he was going to bellow, Cargot had slung his last Water Shuriken directly into Exploud's mouth. A maneuver that took perfect timing to execute. Wonderful, really.

"Exploud, Crunch!" Yelled Isabelle. Hyper Voice was Exploud's bread and butter. Without it he was going to be fighting an uphill battle.

"Keep the blades coming Cargot!" Called Marlowe. Exploud stomped the ground angrily as he steadied himself. With his teeth glowing black Exploud charged Cargot. Cargot took a single step then became a blur, circling Exploud in a flurry of attack. A shuriken in his back, to his side, then at his back again. Exploud was chomping at blurs and afterimages. He couldn't get a bead on Cargot. His energy was draining fast.

Isabelle was scrambling for an idea. If she didn't think of something soon Exploud would be done for. If only he could still use Hyper Voice. She watched the battle a moment longer, then realization struck her. The simplicity of the solution made Isabelle mentally slap herself. Issuing a short, sharp whistle, Isabelle drew Exploud's attention and gave him one of their contest hand signals. Under Cargot's flurry of blows Exploud received the message.

Exploud took one final snap at Cargot. As expected the nimble Pokémon dodged it and slipped behind him. Cargot was rearing back with another Water Shuriken when he was hit with a deafening wave of sound. Exploud unleashed his Hyper Voice from the tubes sticking out the back of his head. It wasn't quite as powerful as his normal attack, but it did the trick. Cargot flew backwards and slammed into the invisible barrier around the battlefield. The move had taken him completely by surprise. Cargot fell to his knees, trying to regain his senses. Before he could muster the strength to stand, he was hit by another wave of sound. The force of the blow caused him to black out. Cargot laid still.

"The improvised Hyper Voice fells the tiny dynamo! Another amazing match!" The announcer drew out his handkerchief and dabbed his forehead. "Marlow is down four to five now, what will he do?"

Marlowe pulled Cargot off the field. He thought for sure he had that Exploud beat. SO far he had been relying on his own techniques and his Pokémon's natural talent. Time for a little reactive strategy.

"Let's go Gill!" Marlowe tossed out his Elektross onto the field. Pound for pound, Gill was possibly Marlowe's strongest Pokémon. Isabelle was ready with her next move.

"Rest, Exploud!" She ordered. Exploud heaved a huge sigh and sat back on his haunches. In a second he was snoring like a giant baby. Marlowe smiled.

"Set up with Rain Dance." He said calmly. Gill turned in a circle and formed a misty ball in his coils. With a flick of his tail he sent it skyward. The ball burst against the bright blue sky and filled the air with dark thunderclouds. Rain began to fall out of the clouds with increasing intensity. Soon the entire battlefield was under a thick deluge. Isabelle wasn't extremely familiar with the Elektross species, but she had a knot in her stomach nonetheless. Her fears were confirmed as Marlowe gave his next order. With a grin Marlowe threw a hand into the air.

"Bring it down Gill, Thunder!" A savage glint appeared in Gill's eye. He looked all too ready to let loose on the defenseless Exploud. Gill's body began to crackle with electrical power. Lifting his head to the clouds, Gill sent a massive surge of electricity skyward.

"Sleep Talk, Exploud!" Called Isabelle desperately. Exploud lazily got to his feet, his eyes still firmly squeezed shut. At about that moment the clouds stirred above Exploud and Isabelle watched as the wrath of God seemed to descend upon her Pokémon. Piles of electricity fell out of the clouds, ravaging Exploud and everything within a six foot radius of him. The sound Pokémon bellowed and convulsed violently as he fell forward. Once the attack was finished Exploud was lying face down. He did not stir. Gill flexed his coils in anticipation as Isabelle drew Exploud off the field. He wanted more. Marlowe sniffed and shook his head. Gill was a powerhouse for sure, but if he got out of control he would become reckless. Marlowe needed to keep him in check.

The crowd was in a frenzy. The battle was building in intensity and they were loving every second of it. Isabelle knew she needed to match the power of that Elektross. Ampharos would be a good counter, but she wanted to save him for later. Camperupt would be immune to electricity, but Gill looked like an aquatic Pokémon. Making her decision, Isabelle grabbed her next ball and threw it onto the field. Cacturne landed resolutely on the field and crossed his arms. Gill let out a cry as he spotted his next opponent. Cacturne stared back coolly, the rain water dripping off his head.

"Thunder, again!" Ordered Marlowe. He needed to take advantage of the clouds while they lasted.

"Dynamicpunch, on the ground!" Countered Isabelle. Gill roared with delight as he twisted, turned, and sent another wave of electricity skyward. Heading Isabelle's instruction Cacturne reared back, coated his arm in crackling red energy, and slammed it into the ground right in front of him. An enormous pillar of rock shot up as a result of the punch. The peak of the pillar was a few feet above Cacturne's head.

Once again the clouds unleashed their fury on Isabelle's side of the field. Cacturne surely would have taken massive damage had it not been for Isabelle's clever planning. As the bolts of electricity ripped from the sky they were naturally drawn to the peak of the tall, rain soaked pillar. The pillar guarded Cacturne from the brunt of the attack and dispersed most of the electricity to the ground. Cacturne still received a sound shock, but the damage was minimal. Isabelle smiled. Time for a little payback.

"Dynamicpunch, on the pillar!" She yelled. Marlowe saw what was coming. It was the same combo he had started the match with. Pile up some rock, punch it, and send debris flying at the opponent. Only this time it was on a larger scale. There was a lot more rock, and a much more powerful punch.

"Gill, Coil!" He commanded. Gill seemed reluctant to pull back, but obeyed his trainer. Settling down to the ground, Gill wrapped himself up tight in his coils and braced himself. Cacturne took a step back and readied his punch. His fist shook with power as he crow-hopped and let loose on the pillar. A thunderous boom ensued. The giant rock shattered like glass and flew towards Gil at alarming speed. Massive chunks of rock slammed into Gill repeatedly. Most broke over his tightly wound coils while others struck painfully. With each blow Gill became angrier and angrier.

Finally the onslaught of rocks ceased and Gill unwound. He was enraged, but still in control. He lost control, however, when he caught sight of Cacturne. The tall green Pokémon wore a taunting smirk on his face. Tilting his head slightly, Cacturne motioned with his arm to Gill as if to say "come and get it."

Gill saw red. With a bloodthirsty cry Gill rushed toward Cacturne. His trainer and the battle forgotten, Gill had one focus, Cacturne. The slick eel Pokémon darted forward, his thick tail coated in water. He planned to get in close and thrash Cacturne with Aqua Tail. Marlowe would've called out to stop Gill, but he knew it was pointless. There was no stopping his Elektross now.

Isabelle had not ordered Cacturne to taunt Gill, that was just how he was. But Isabelle had planned to close the gap and force some up close fighting anyway so…. She guessed this was as good a way as any.

"Energy Ball, now!" She yelled. Quick as a flash Cacturne brought his hands together, formed a ball of green energy, and shot it towards Gill. Gill spun and smacked the ball with his water covered tail. The typing was not in his favor, however, and the reaction caused an explosion in Gill's face. Gill stumbled forward, coughing and shaking the smoke from his eyes. Cacturne stepped forward, the two Pokémon were mere feet from one another.

Suddenly, and without warning, Gill lashed out and wrapped his coils around Cacturne. Opening his wide, round, fanged mouth, Gill sunk his teeth into the nape of Caturne's neck. Cacturne cried out in pain and backtracked. He wasn't used to Pokémon willingly engaging contact with him. Gill wasn't even using a move, just using his natural assets to inflict as much pain on Cacturne as possible. He was completely enraged. Oblivious to the damage Cacturne's spiky body was doing to his coils, Gill bit down harder. Cacturne cried out again as he slammed his thorny arms into Gill's body, desperately trying to dislodge the Pokémon.

Marlowe and Isabelle were at a loss. There was nothing they could do, no command they could give. Their Pokémon were having a good old fashioned street brawl in the middle of an important battle. The only thing they could do was silently root for their Pokémon to come out on top.

Cacturne crouched, jumped into the air, and slammed down violently on his back. His body dug into Gill's coils. Finally, Gill detached his mouth from Cacturne's neck. The pain of the cactus Pokemon's spikes had become too much. As his coils unwound, Cacturne halfway charged up a Dynamicpunch and pounded his fist into Gil's side. The force of the blow sent Gill sliding to midfield. Cacturne got to his feet, his breathing rapid. Gill slithered upright and wobbled, his eyes tinted pink. Both trainers took a breath.

"A savage exchange leaves the combatants battered and bruised!" The announcer wiped rainwater from his glasses as he spoke. Marlowe watched Gill wobble back and forth. He knew what it meant. Confusion, a side effect of Dynamicpunch. Isabelle saw it too. Taking note of Cacturne's haggard breathing, Isabelle decided it was now or never. This match would be decided with the next move. Not hearing a command, Cacturne glanced over his shoulder for a cue. Through the pouring rain, Isabelle gave three signals with her hands.

"Now Gill, Thunder!" Called Marlowe. Gill swiveled his head back and forth, like he wasn't sure where he was. His coils crackled with electricity, but nothing happened. Across the field, Cacturne formed an Energy Ball between his hands. The crowd leaned forward in anticipation. Cacturne had a clear, wide open shot. Then, to everyone's surprise, Cacturne smashed the green orb into his chest. The ball of energy dissipated into Cacturne's body and he began to glow a vibrant green hue.

The bright glow caught Gill's attention and he recognized the green silhouette of Cacturne through his blurred vision. Gill growled angrily as he charged up his body. Cacturne bent his knees and widened his stance as he focused the energy flowing through his body. Bringing his hands together at his hips, Cacturne took aim at Gill. There was a moment's pause. The two Pokémon glared at one another through the rain. Anticipation filled the air. Gill was the first to move.

Spinning in a circle, Gill unleashed all his stored electricity into the air. The moment the electricity touched the clouds, Cacturne reacted. With a cry Cacturne brought his hands forward. A massive beam of white energy erupted from the ends of his hands. Cacturne's Solarbeam tore through the air, instantly evaporating the rain in its path on contact. The beam flooded over Gill, enveloping him in blistering heat. At that exact moment, several enormous bolts of lightning ripped out of the clouds and crashed into Cacturne. He went rigid as the beam of energy faded from his hands. The two attacks created a blinding white light that caused the majority of the audience to shield their eyes.

As soon as it had started, it was over. The battlefield was silent. The clouds over the arena faded, and the field was covered in a fine layer of mist. The audience, the announcer, and even the trainers tried to peer through the mist. Who was still standing? Through the mist, the silhouettes of Gill and Cacturne became sharper and sharper. Both Pokémon were still standing, locked in their fighting stances, staring into one another's eyes. The crowd held their breath. One final, single raindrop fell from the sky. It landed in a puddle directly in between Gill and Cacturne. The sound echoed across the field. Both Pokémon collapsed. Their energy completely spent.

The crowd exploded into cheer. Even Scott stood up and applauded. The final match of the Arche Town Pokémon Tournament had reached its halfway point.


	10. The End

Marlowe and Isabelle withdrew their Pokémon from the field. Both trainers took a moment to breathe before they chose their next combatant. The fight between Gill and Cacturne had been intense. The match was only halfway over, and the battlefield was already in ruin. Chunks of debris, scorched rock, and large puddles of water dotted the field. The battle was shaping up to be one for the record books.

Scott rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he observed the trainers from his seat in the stands. Marlowe still had his Mightyena, Skarmory, and Tentacruel. While Isabelle was left with her Pelliper, Camperupt, and Ampharos. Given Ampharos' mega evolution, Isabelle was clearly packing more power alongside the majority of type advantages. That being said, Marlowe's team was more proficient at battling. From what Scott had observed, it seemed to him that Isabelle fought with contest like grace and move combinations that had more bark than bite. Her defeat over David came to mind. Isabelle had used a Hurricane Scald combo that created a magnificent steam tornado. It was only effective thanks to the heat from Scald causing a type advantage. When she didn't have a combination lined up, Isabelle would just take her Pokémon's strongest move and use it repeatedly. Exploud's Hyper Voice was a perfect example.

Marlowe and his Pokémon, on the other hand, used moves and combinations solely for the purpose of inflicting as much damage as possible. Raz's Thunder Fang Rain Dance combo or Machina's Tailwind boosted Steel Wing were designed to do one thing and one thing only, eliminate competition. The styles of the two trainers differed greatly, but both somehow managed to make it to the finals. Whose technique would win out? Scott felt a shiver run up his arms. He loved these battles. He lived for these battles. He waited expectantly for the two trainers to continue with their battle.

 _Meanwhile…._

"What do you make this one Cyril?" James pointed his flashlight to the smooth cave wall. Cyril glanced over the symbol etched into the stone. He looked back to the thick, old book he held in his hands.

"Seems it translates loosely to 'stone' or 'jewel'." Replied Cyril as he leafed carefully through the pages. He and James had been spending the majority of their remaining time on the island exploring the vast cave system that stretched underneath it. They were even skipping the championship match in order to get some last minute exploration in.

"So what's that make it so far?" Asked James, scratching his head.

 _"A star fell from the heavens, carrying a being of light made from stone."_ Stated Sis the Gardevoir telepathically. _"Or something along those lines."_ Both James and Cyril nodded. James scribbled furiously in his handbook.

"I'm confused." Stated Cyril, closing the translation book. "How can something be made of light and stone at the same time? Maybe it means a jewel that sparkles in the light?"

"I don't think so." Replied James, flipping through his book. "Most of data sources on Deoxys suggest that the Pokemon forms its body around a center piece, like a core. To an ancient bystander, it might have appeared that a stone or jewel formed a body around it in a flashy display using light." James chewed on the end of his pencil. "Or maybe the sorry buggers were just trying to be poetic." Cyril laughed and slid the translation book back into James' backpack.

"Sounds about right. Now, the hour is up, it's my turn." James sighed and pocketed his notebook. He and Cyril were both set on exploring the caves, but for different reasons. James wanted to decipher the runes and symbols left behind in the cave, while Cyril was more interested in the structure of the cave themselves. James was looking for clues to a legendary Pokémon, and Cyril was trying to learn more about the caves themselves. Every hour the two would switch their focus between one another's objective. They both covered more ground that way.

Cyril turned down the cavern and began to walk with the aid of his crutch. James followed closely behind and Sis pulled up the rear. After walking for a bit, Cyril began to speculate aloud. He often did this to help organize his thoughts.

"The cave walls, floor, and ceiling are all equally proportioned curves. They are also nearly perfectly level and smooth, a certain indication of them being a manufactured creation. But the near perfect smoothness and refined look is much too advanced to be of ancient creation. Heck even modern technology would have difficulty replicating this…..and still. The runes covering the walls are certainly hundreds if not thousands of years old."

James listened to Cyril drone on as he followed behind. It was best not to interrupt him when he got like this. He didn't care much for studying the structure of the cave, but as he stared at the walls a faint memory surfaced in his mind. James remembered a battle he had once been a part of. He had been facing off against an unusually powerful wild Pokémon, a Gyarados, if he remembered correctly. The beast had let loose a Hyper Beam that Sis dodged. The beam tore straight through a large boulder, leaving behind small tunnel not unlike the one he and Cyril were currently walking in.

"What if it was a Pokémon?" Asked James absentmindedly.

"And then there's the… sorry what?" Asked Cyril, breaking his stream of dialogue.

"A Pokémon." Restated James. "What if a Pokémon blasted the tunnels into place here? With a move or something?" Cyril stopped in his tracks and swept the flashlight around the edges of the cave. It was well over twelve feet in diameter.

"Well, I suppose it's possible." The trio kept walking. "It would have to be an extraordinary Pokémon."

 _"I believe 'Legendary' would be more accurate."_ Observed Sis.

Cyril was about to continue his observations when a slight tremor ran through the caves. The three explorers stopped. The tremor grew to a shake, then a full on quake. After a moment it seemed the entire tunnel was being wracked violently. Suddenly the right wall exploded in a shower of rubble and dust. Sis grabbed James and Cyril using her powers and slung them backward. A tunneling drill the size of a small bus burst out of the right wall and plowed into the left wall. The high pitched whine of the drill ripped through the cave. Debris flew as the tank-like device bore through the left wall in a matter of seconds. As it disappeared into the wall the shaking quelled and in a moment all was still.

"Bloody hell." Coughed James as he sat up. "What was that?"

 _Meanwhile x2…_

David had elected to skip the championship match as well. The young analytic was holed up in his hotel room, running some data. He hadn't gotten much sleep since his loss. His mind constantly flooded with memories of the battle. The best way to cope was to get all the info out of his mind and onto his computer. In between refining his strategies, David had been fiddling with the Team Aqua radio he had picked up earlier in the week. At the moment he was trying to find a way to tap the radio frequency. The skeleton of the Aqua radio was connected to his laptop with a series of cords. He still hadn't gotten the darn thing to work. Had been at it for hours but had nothing to show for it besides stiff fingers and a crick in his neck.

David sighed and rubbed his eyes as he set his computer on the coffee table. The boy stood up and stretched. An ungodly cracking sound rippled through his back. David turned and opened the curtains on the window door that led to the balcony. He blinked and squinted as the room was flooded with natural light. At about that moment David heard the sound of the doorknob being jostled. Turning, David eyed the door. Sure enough, the small golden handle was wriggling up and down. There was a pause, then a light ticking sound began to emanate from the handle. David watched as the lock slowly began to turn.

David began to panic. It was Team Aqua for sure! They had tracked him somehow! Maybe through the hand radio? They knew he stole it and now they were here for him! He needed to defend himself! David scrambled for his backpack as the lock slowly turned ever farther. In a frenzy David grabbed a random Pokeball and clicked the button in the middle to enlarge it. He faced the door, hand shaking as the lock turned with one final loud click. The door swung open and….

In stepped a pink haired boy followed by an annoyed looking Bayleef.

"You!?" Yelled David, incredulous. His arm dropped as he shrunk the Pokeball. "What the blazes Neil! Where do you get off breaking into another person's room!? You darn near gave me a heart attack! I swear on all that is holy if you don't…." David continued to rant angrily as Neil squinted and tapped a finger against his lips. Neil turned to his Bayleef.

"I don't think this is our room, Bayleef." He stated confidently. Bayleef gave him a look that said, 'ya think?'. David didn't even hear Neil's comment as he continued to rage.

"Why did you pick the lock!?" Yelled David.

"Well I lost the key to my room and-"

"This isn't your room!" Interrupted David.

"Yes I know that, now." Replied Neil. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"….Well?" Asked David impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Well leave!" He David.

"Oh, yeah sure." Neil turned back to the door as David rubbed his tired eyes. He didn't mean to sound so angry, but he really wasn't in a very good mood. David lifted his head as he heard a loud slumping sound. Like somebody had dropped a bag of books. Neil was lying face down on the floor in front of the door, snoring softly. His Bayleef sighed and sat down next to him, waiting for him to wake up. David took a deep breath, looked to the ceiling, and walked out onto the balcony of his room. He needed a moment.

David spent a few minutes calming himself with the fresh air and sunlight of the balcony. When he was ready to deal with Neil, he walked back into the room. He instantly began furious again. Neil was seated on the couch, chicken pecking at his computer. David was about to start yelling again, but then something amazing happened. Neil turned a knob on the radio and the device sprung to life. Gruff radio chatter began to blast out of the speakers on David's laptop. Neil pulled a face and turned the knob farther. The voices cut out.

"What are you doing?!" Asked David.

"Trying to find my favorite radio station, but this setup you got here is trippy." Replied Neil as he fiddled with the radio some more.

"Go back, you had the right frequency!" David quickly took a seat next to Neil, his anger gone.

"What? No, that was some old guy talk show or something." Replied Neil, oblivious. David knocked Neil's hands away and turned the knob back like he had done. The voices returned to his laptop. Excitedly David plugged in his headphones and stroked a few keys on his laptop to reduce the fuzziness. He put in his headphones and listened intently. Neil looked annoyed, but waited patiently.

David's face became increasingly grave as he continued to listen to the radio chatter. After a few minutes he pulled out his headphones closed his laptop hurriedly. Neil watched as David stormed around the room, gathering a few of his things and stuffing them into his backpack. The last thing he put in was his laptop, along with the hacked radio.

"We need to go, now." Said David seriously.

"Why?" Asked Neil.

"People and in danger and we may be the only one who know."

"What are you talking about?" Neil caught on to the grave tone of David's voice. David huffed impatiently.

"I will brief you on the way, but we need to move." Neil and Bayleef followed David out the door.

 _Back at the arena…_

Marlowe and Isabelle stared each other down, Pokeball in hand. The crowd was chanting for the match to pick back up. The announcer dabbed sweat from his forehead.

"An intense first half folks, but the battle is not yet won! Let's decide once and for all who the champion is!" Goaded the announcer. In response, both Marlowe and Isabelle raised their arms to throw. Before they could complete the motion, however, a slight tremor ran through the ground. Marlowe and Isabelle were the first to notice. Both the trainers knew small quakes were common in Hoenn and didn't pay it much mind. As the quake grew in force, however, they, along with the rest of the crowd, began to worry. Cries of alarm rang through the stadium as the entire battlefield shook.

All of a sudden the screeching whine of a high powered drill tore through the arena as a silver cone broke through the earth next to the battlefield. A tank-like drill surfaced next to the stage beside the battlefield. Marlowe and Isabelle struggled to keep their balance as the tremor reached its peak, and then quickly quelled. Scott stood up from his seat in the crowd and whipped out a small walkie-talkie. He began to talk into it urgently.

The drill didn't even pause after it surfaced. The machine steamrolled up next to the stage and stopped on a dime. A hatch on top of the drill flipped open and a burly looking man clad in a stripped blue shirt climbed out. He wore a navy bandana that bore the symbol of Team Aqua. Without hesitation the man jumped onto the stage, snagged the case containing the Arch Stone, and returned to his drill. Stadium officials stormed the stage just as the man closed the lid on the drill. The maneuver was complete in less than twelve seconds.

The drill fired back up with a piercing whine and began to bore into the ground in front of it. The vicious tremor it created wracked the arena. It began to descend into the earth with alarming speed. In a matter of seconds the drill's rear end disappeared into the ground. Marlowe and Isabelle once again struggled with their balance as the quake slowly faded. The stadium was quiet for just a moment, then exploded into chaos.

The crowd frenzied. Somebody had just stolen the Arch Stone! Officials attempted to restrain the crowd as Scott raced onto the field. Marlowe and Isabelle got off the battlefield and followed Scott to the stage. The three of them stood staring at the two massive, gaping holes that the drill had created.

"Wha- I mean who." Panted Isabelle, flabbergasted.

"Team Aqua." Stated Scott, his face the picture of rage. Marlowe clenched his fist when he saw Scott's eyes cut in his direction.

"Got something to say, buddy." Asked Marlowe. The coldness in his voice surprised Isabelle. Scott and Marlowe stared at each other for a moment. Scott raised his finger.

"I know you-" He started. Marlowe cut him off.

"Yeah, Yeah! Alright! I used to be part of Team Aqua!" Spat Marlowe. Isabelle gasped and covered her mouth. This was all news to her. Marlowe ground his teeth. "But don't you think for a second I was a part of this! I swore them off a long-"

"You think I don't already know that!" Snapped Scott. The short pudgy man adjusted his glasses and frowned at Marlowe. Now it was Marlowe who was shocked. "You think I'd let you participate this far in the tournament if I thought for a second you were in any way affiliated with Aqua?!" Marlowe and Isabelle were quiet.

"Look." Sighed Scott. "The truth was I had you blacklisted from the very beginning. You, and several other participants that I knew were Team Aqua members, or at least had a connection with them." Scott laughed harshly. "The thing was, none of the Aqua members on the list even made it past the pre-lim's. None of course, but you." Marlowe crossed his arms and sniffed.

"So I ordered my boys to do a little digging on you, Marlowe. They quickly realized you had abandoned Aqua a long time ago, but just to be safe I ordered one of them to tail you. When he reported to me about your encounter with that Blaze child. After he told me about the conversation you had with the boy I was convinced I could trust you."

"….So what do you want me to do?" Asked Marlowe.

"I want you to help me stop them. Help me get my Arch Stone back." Scott looked between Isabelle and Marlowe. "How about it?"

"Of course." Said Isabelle quickly. The prospect of going up against criminals terrified her, but she was ready to face whatever came her way. Marlowe hesitated. He hated having anything to do with Team Aqua. Even if he was standing on the opposite side. He saw the desperation in Scott's eyes, however. Marlowe gave in.

"This was a textbook snatch'n'dash. Get in, get the goods, and get out. The only chance we have of getting your rock back is finding it before it leaves the island. If we don't get it before then you can kiss it goodbye. Nobody catches Team Aqua once they get in the water."

"My men are already swarming the island. If they surface we'll find them." Stated Scott.

"What if they don't surface?" Asked Isabelle. The two men were quiet.

Suddenly there came a rumbling from within the hole the drill first broke out of. It was a deep, pounding sound that grew in intensity. Scott, Marlowe, and Isabelle stepped away from the hole as a Tyranitar climbed out from within it. Marlowe and Isabelle instinctively reached for their Pokeballs. Before they could act, however, James' head popped up over the Tyranitar's shoulder.

"So this is where it went, eh?" He said curiously. Cyril's head appeared over the other shoulder.

"We're at the arena?"

 _"It would seem that way."_ Observed Sis, rising out of the hole.

"Cyril, James, perfect timing, get down here!" Called Scott. Tyranitar helped Cyril and James off his back. Cyril withdrew the massive Pokémon as he steadied himself with his crutch.

"What were you two doing down there?" Asked Isabelle.

"Exploring the cave systems." Explained James. "We darn near got flattened by that drill thing and decided to follow it. We intended to give whoever it was tearing up the ruins a piece of our mind." James looked around at the chaotic stadium. "Never imagined it'd come out here, though."

"It was Team Aqua." Said Scott quickly. "They've stolen the Arch Stone and disappeared back underground."

"Stolen the Acrh Stone?!" Asked James frantically.

"Team Aqua?" Wondered Cyril aloud.

"A band of criminal fanatic's hell bent of seeing the world shaped to their own sick vision." Marlowe said harshly.

"We need to find them A.S.A.P." Iterated Scott. "You two know the cave system right? Can you help us?" James and Cyril exchanged a glance.

"We've got a decent amount of it mapped out." Said Cyril.

"But we'd need to know where their destination is first." Finished James. Scott's face fell and he began to chew his thumbnail. Scott was about to order everyone to split up underground when a second duo appeared on the scene. David, with Neil in tow, had just made it to the stadium. Red faced and out of breath, David approached the group. He wasn't cut out for running so much. David had a million things to say, but no energy to say it with. He doubled over on his knees to catch his breath. Neil walked up next to him a bit sweaty but otherwise unaffected by the run.

"Hi guys." Neil said cheerily with a smile. The intensity of the atmosphere was lost on him. The two boys had the group's attention. David tugged on Neil's sleeve, still out of breath. "What?" Asked Neil. David indicated with his hand to the group. He had told Neil all about what he heard over the Aqua radio. "Oh yeah, guys!" Said Neil suddenly. "Team Aqua, whoever that is, plans to steal the Arche Stone!" David ran a hand over his face and motioned for Neil to go on. "And they are headed for the underground lake, wherever that is." David gave Neil a thumbs up and continued to suck air. James grabbed Cyril's shoulder.

"We know where that is! It's our entry point to the caves!"

"But we'll never beat that drill there on foot." Said Cyril. There was a sound of a Pokeball opening and the group turned towards the sound. Marlowe was on the back of his Skarmory, Machina. Her steel feathers glinted in the sunlight.

"Machina can carry myself and one other." He said resolutely. Isabelle tossed out a ball and drew out her Pelliper. The large bird Pokémon wheeled in the air before settling next to Isabelle.

"I'm coming too." She said. "Who knows how many of them there will be." Cyril stepped up next. With a flick of his wrist he brought out his Arcanine onto the field. Arcanine wagged his tail happily at the sight of the large group.

"James you go with Marlowe, Arcanine can carry me through the tunnels. With luck at least one of us will catch up to them." Even with his bad leg Cyril was able to easily mount the boisterous Arcanine. Isabelle followed suit and got onto Pellipers back.

"Don't worry Scott." Said Marlowe from atop Skarmory. "We'll get the stone back." Scott didn't doubt him.

"Watch yourselves, and thank you." He replied. With a flap of her wings Machina shot off into the air. Pelliper was a bit slower on the takeoff, but she and Isabelle were airborne a moment later. Cyril grabbed a hold of Arcanine's mane and lightly rapped him on the shoulder. Arcanine reared like a stallion and bolted down the tunnels. His footsteps echoed off the cavern walls. James was left standing next to Scott.

"Hey, what about me!?" He yelled after Marlowe. James squinted up into the sunlight. He had already lost sight of them.

 _"Brace Yourself."_ Said Sis through her telepathy.

"Huh?" James heard a screech behind him accompanied by a rush of wind. Before he could turn around his shoulders were squeezed in a vice-like grip. James was whipped into the air, hoisted by Machina's massive talons. James' cries of protest fell on deaf ears as he and Marlowe soared back up into the air. Sis sighed and began to teleport along the ground. She would be able to keep up so long as she paced herself. Despite himself, Scott chuckled. He turned to the remaining two trainers.

"Thanks for the help boys, er, um, where's Neil?" Scott turned to see that David was standing alone next to him. The red faced boy was still short of breath and waved his hand as if to say 'don't know don't care'. Scott glanced around but didn't see Neil anywhere. Eh, he was probably fine, Scott had bigger problems to deal with. He strode off to his main office, walkie-talkie in hand. David stumbled along behind him.

 _Meanwhile, at the harbor…._

Jean Roberts was up to his usual mischief. Once again Jean was seeking targets for pranking using his patented confetti tubes. Jean sat on the boardwalk facing the harbor, confetti tube in hand. He was going solo today, his Pokémon safely tucked away in their Pokeballs. Jean was down to his last couple tubes so he was choosing his targets carefully. He scanned the crowd.

"No, no, no. To big, to small, to….weird. Hmmm, ah! Perfect." Jean got a wicked grin on his face as Mary Anne Mathews walked into view. Mary Anne's snobby attitude had been getting on Jean's nerves since day one. This was going to be good. Jean slipped into the crowd and hurriedly walked up behind Mary Anne. Taking a hard step forward Jean "accidentally" bumped into her. In the confusion of the collision Jean slipped one of his tubes into Mary Anne' purse.

"Gah! Watch where you're going you simpleton!" Mary Anne yelled, instantly enraged.

"My apologies." Said Jean with mock sincerity. "Please do excuse my clumsiness." As he turned to leave Jean felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Surprised, Jean looked back to see a familiar, trench coat wearing man. Jean gulped. It was the guy who had taken off with one of his confetti tubes earlier in the week. He probably opened it and was back for some revenge. For some reason the man had grabbed Mary Anne's shoulder as well. He stared intensely at Jean, dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh hey, b-buddy." Stuttered Jean.

"Unhand me you ruffia-" Mary Anne was cut off.

"Not here." Whispered the manm cutting his eyes around. "Come with me." The man forcefully led Jean and Mary Anne to the end of one of the docks where they were alone. "It's time, Team Aqua has made their move. We need to close in." The man released the two trainers and fiddled with some buttons on his watch.

"Look man if this is about that tube I can-"

"Yes, and excellent method of covert communication. I was surprised to find another agent on the island." Said the man, cutting in.

"Agent?!" Yelled Mary Anne.

"Ah yes, they call me The Looker. Your friend here unmasked my identity days ago."

"Unmasked?" Asked Jean, bewildered. "All I did was give you a confetti tube."

"Yes, and a perfectly executed 31-TF I must say. You must have worked years to perfect it. I saw you use the same communication maneuver on this lady so you too must be on this mission together!" The man turned to the water as it began to bubble next to the dock. Jean and Mary Anne exchanged a baffled look as a small brown submarine surfaced next to them. The top hatch opened up automatically. The Looker once again grabbed a hold of Jean and Mary Anne.

"No time to lose, let's move." Despite his lanky build, The Looker had a strong grip. In a moment both the trainers were virtually thrown into the sub. The Looker jumped in after them and the sub began to submerge. It was underwater in a matter of seconds.

Back underground Cyril was making good time through the tunnels. He had to pause several times at intersection in order to get his bearings, but with his knowledge of the system and Arcanine's speed he was certain he could reach the lake in time. As Arcanine rounded a particularly sharp corner Cyril had to tighten his grip in order not to be flung off. It was at that moment Cyril felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach from behind. Startled Cyril looked to see what had grabbed him.

"Neil!?" He yelled over the sound of Arcanine's pounding feet. The pink haired boy had somehow managed to tag along without Cyril noticing. "What are you doing?!" Neil stared back at Cyril with his bright, wide eyes.

"Going to the lake." He said, as though he were talking about a pleasant day trip. "It's what everyone else was doing, I didn't want to be left out." Cyril sighed and returned his focus to the path. It was too late to turn around and he couldn't just leave Neil in the tunnels. Looks like he had a companion for the ride.

High above Cyril and Neil, James Wilson Jr. was fluctuating between amazement and sheer terror. Amazed at getting a birds eye view of the island, terrified that he was dangling from the talons of a giant steel bird. Isabelle glided up next to James on the back of her Pelliper.

"How are you doing!" She yelled over the wind. James forced a cheesy smile.

"Oh I'm just peachy!" He replied. Isabelle smile sympathetically.

"Are we close yet James?" Marlowe yelled down. James peered at the canopy of trees whipping by below his feet. The sight made him a bit queasy every time he looked.

"We're headed the right way." James could just make out the thin path Cyril's Tyranitar had trampled for them on their trips to the lake. Following the trail with his eyes James spotted a clearing in the distance. "There!" He yelled joyfully. "Haha! There she is!" Marlowe traced James' line of sight and spotted the clearing. He steered Machina in a beeline for the area. In a minute the three trainers were wheeling over the clearing. James pointed to the small opening in the middle of the field.

"That's where we drop in! There's a huge cavern just beneath the entrance!" Yelled James. Marlowe nodded.

"Hand on!" He yelled.

"To what!?" Retorted James. James let out a panicked cry as Machina made a dive for the entrance. The ground rushed upward at alarming speed and James was certain he was going to die. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. Miraculously, James did not die. Machina had tucked in her wings and pulled James in closer at the last second. James opened his eyes when he heard the familiar echoed sounds of the underground lake. Machina wheeled in circles in the top of the cavern. Each beat of her wings send fresh echoes dancing along the water. Isabelle and Pelliper dove in a moment later.

"O-Over there." Said James, regaining his composure. "There's a landing and an entrance to the tunnels." Machina flew over to the far wall of the cavern and set down where James had specified. The hole in the top of the cavern provided just enough light for the group to see. James was the first one to touch ground. As soon as his feet hit James collapsed and rolled over on his back. Machina landed right next to him. Isabelle and Pelliper alighted on his other side.

"Bloody hell, okay. Let's agree to never do that again." Sighed James. Marlowe and Isabelle laughed as they dismounted their Pokémon

"Ace job Machina, take a break." Marlowe said quietly as he withdrew his Skarmory.

"You too Pelliper, thanks for the help." Echoed Isabelle. James got to his feet as Pelliper returned to her Pokeball.

"So, did we make it in time?" Asked James.

 _"Yes, Team Aqua has not yet arrived."_ Sis emerged from the shadows near the wall, speaking telepathically so that everyone could hear. _"Though I expect they'll be here any moment."_ Sis' appearance seemed to startle everyone but James. Before anyone could respond, there came a low rumbling sound from within the tunnel entrance. The three trainers turned towards the sound and braced for the worst. The rumbling rose into a pounding beat, reaching its climax. Arcanine leapt through the entrance, Cyril and Neil on his back. The trainers relaxed as the fire dog trotted up to them, panting heavily. Cyril carefully climbed off of his Pokémon and leaned on his crutch. There was lying face down on Arcanine's back and slowly slid of the side. He fell to the ground with a thud and a cry of alarm. Apparently, he had fallen asleep. Not missing a beat, Cyril withdrew Arcanine and approached the group. Neil, now wide awake, stumbled up behind him.

"Are we too late?" Cyril asked worriedly.

"No." Replied Isabelle. "The drill isn't here yet, thankfully." No sooner had the words left her mouth, a familiar tremor ran through the ground. Dust shook off the cavern walls and ripples ran through the crystal clear lake as the tremor increased in magnitude. The trainers all stepped away from the walls in anticipation. The drill burst through the wall next to the original entrance and rolled out into the clearing. The shrill whine of the drill quickly died as the machine shut down. The hatch on the top of the drill flew open and two Team Aqua members jumped down to the ground. The two men were nearly identical. Everything about them was the same. Their looks, their stature, their gait, even their dress was almost completely the same. Both men wore standard Team Aqua outfits along with blue bandanas on their heads.

"The Apollo twins." Muttered Marlowe through gritted teeth.

"Friends of yours?" Isabelle asked sarcastically. The twins stood shoulder to shoulder, malicious grins on their faces.

"What do we have here brother?" Asked the first twin.

"A group of lost lambs?" Offered the second. "Run along little sheep, don't want you getting your wool ruffled, do we now?"

"Pretty big talk for some guys outnumbered five to two." Said Cyril.

"An excellent point the crippled one makes brother." Said the first.

"Yes, indeed, let's even those odds." Replied the second. The second twin tapped in a code on his wristwatch and immediately the water next to the landing's edge began to broil. A large blue submarine emerged from the depths of the lake and nestled up to the shore.

"We were planning on escaping quickly to the ocean through this lake, but seeing as how you made it a point to confront us…" The hatch on top of the submarine opened and no less than five Aqua grunts flooded out of sub. "We might as well stay and play a bit."

Marlowe and Isabelle faced the Apollo twins while Neil, Cyril, and James stood at their backs, squaring off against the five grunts. The twins laughed maniacally. As Sis floated over in front of James, the other four trainers silently reached for their Pokeball's. Normally, the trainers would be excited at the prospect of a battle, but this was different. This wasn't just some match. The trainers were going to be battling for their safety and the safety of their Pokémon. This could potentially get very messy.

"Let's go Crobat!"

"Let's go Mightyena!" The Apollo twins called in unison as they threw out their Pokeballs. The Mightyena snarled and lowered his head as he materialized onto the landing. The Cobat let out a high pitched cry and darted back and forth overhead. He was moving so fast it was difficult to track him.

Marlowe had heard about the Apollo twins during his time in Team Aqua, but thankfully had never met them face to face. They were known for their proficiency at hit and run tactics, but when put in a corner they were also a fierce double battle team. If memory served, these were their only Pokémon that they used to battle with. Marlowe and Isabelle just had to last one match. But what about the others, they were outnumbered five to three. Marlowe couldn't take his eyes off the twins to check. His worry lessened a bit, however, when he heard the sound of two Pokeball's opening.

"Come on Bayleef!" Yelled Neil.

"Let's do this, Tyranitar." Called Cyril. The cries of alarm from the grunts and the floor shaking stomp of Tyranitar let Marlowe know that he needn't worry. Marlowe glanced at Isabelle. She looked a bit pale.

"You up for this?" He asked quietly. Isabelle took a deep breath and nodded. The two trainers threw out their Pokeballs.

"Raz, I choose you!"

"We can do this, come on out Ampharos!"

Raz the Mightyena and Isabelle's Ampharos materialized next to each other. Raz instantly locked on to the opposing Mightyena. He lowered his head and growled. Ampharos flicked his head back and forth, tracking the movements of the Crobat. Isabelle was unsure of what would happen next. This was no regulated match, there were no rules and she wasn't about to expect the Apollo twins to show any sort of trainer to trainer courtesy. Before she had too much time to worry, however, the battle started.

"Crunch, on the Ampharos!" Yelled the first twin.

"Follow with Cross Poison!" Called the second. Mightyena bolted towards Ampharos, sinking his teeth into the electric Pokemon's leg. Ampharos cried out in pain and reared back to smack Mightyena away. Just as he did, Crobat swooped in from above and slashed fiercely at the back of Ampharos's head with poisoned claws. Isabelle was at a loss.

"No! S-stop!"

"Raz get in there with Thunder Fang!" Yelled Marlowe. Raz snapped his jaws as they crackled with energy. He leapt at the back of Mightyena and clamped down on the nape of his neck. Mightyena went rigid. With a twist and a roll Raz flipped Mightyena off of Ampharos and sent him sliding across the floor. Ampharos let out a cry and sent a random wave of electricity flying upward. Crobat retreated to safety as the wave washed over him. Isabelle gritted her teeth.

"Ampharos, Discha-"

"No!" Marlowe cut in. "Use a move like that here and you'll fry the lot of us!" Isabelle faltered. The Apollo twins took action.

"Repeat moves, on Raz!" They called in unison. Mightyena lepat on Raz, fangs bared. The two dog Pokémon became a tangle of fur and fangs as they wrestled on the ground. Raz's red Focus Band stood out against the black and white whirlwind of fur. Crobat swooped in at every opportunity he got to slash at Raz. Raz snarled fiercely as he fought but Marlowe knew he wouldn't last long like this. Isabelle gritted her teeth.

"Signal Beam on Mightyena!" She ordered. Ampharos took careful aim and fired at the first opening. A red and green beam spiraled out of the orb on his head and scored a direct hit on Mightyena. Mighyena flew off of Raz and landed on his side, he was slow to get up. Ampharos turned the beam upward and managed to clip Crobat's wing as he retreated. Raz got to his feet looking worse for wear and panting heavily.

"Target the Ampharos Crobat!" Called the second twin. Crobat swooped down from the ceiling at blistering speed as raked his poisoned claws over Amparos' head.

"Thunderpunch!" Countered Isabelle. Ampharos coated his arm in electricity and swung at Crobat. He missed. Crobat came back down. Ampharos swung. Missed again. He got a slash to the cheek. This pattern continued as Mightyena finally got to his feet.

"Fire Fang on Raz!" Ordered the first twin.

"Raz, get that Crobat!" Called Marlowe. Raz snapped his jaws once more and his mouth filled with electricity. He sprinted for Ampharos. Behind him, Mightyena let out a wild bark and chased after him, his fangs glowing red hot. Isabelle saw an opportunity. She waited until Raz was only a step away from Ampharos.

"Ampharos, switch target!" She cried. Raz jumped, Ampharos turned. Using Ampharos like a springboard, Raz launched himself skyward, mouth agape. The sudden change in direct took Crobat by surprise and Raz clamped his electrified jaws around the bat Pokemon's right wing. At the same time, Ampharos threw a lightning powered roundhouse at the place where Raz had just been. Mightyena had been so focused on tailing Raz that he didn't see the punch coming until it was too late. Ampharos' fist slammed into Mightyena's side, plowing him into the ground. A split second later Raz returned to the ground. He gave Crobat a vicious shake before slinging him towards the twins. Neither Mightyena nor Crobat were able to lift themselves off the ground. The Apollo twins were shocked to have the tables turned on them so suddenly. They quickly withdrew their Pokémon. Marlowe approached the twins with Raz at his side.

"The stone. Now." He demanded. Raz bared his fangs and growled. The twins glanced at each other.

"I think it's time to go brother." Said the first.

"Yes, indeed." Agreed the second. The first twin fiddled with some buttons on his watch while the second drew out another Pokeball. Before Marlowe could react the Pokeball cracked open and a Koffing appeared in the air between the twins and Marlowe. "Smokescreen!" Commanded the second twin. Koffing flexed his body and filled the air with thick, black gas. Marlowe lunged at the twins and missed. He immediately lost his bearings. The smoke spread all the way to the edge of the lake, encompassing Cyril, Neil, James, and the grunts. Suddenly a bright red light cut through the smog and Marlowe heard a voice calling to him.

"Marlowe, this way!" Cried Isabelle. Marlowe grabbed the nape of Raz's neck and found his way to the source of the light. It was Ampharos, the red orb atop his head shining like a beacon. Despite the light, Marlowe could just make out the silhouette of Isabelle. "What do we do?" She asked. Marlowe was trying to formulate a plan when the smog suddenly lifted and dispersed, chased away by a pink energy. Sis dropped her arms as the last of the smog faded.

"Ah, thanks Sis." Said James. Sis nodded.

"Where's the stone?" Asked Cyril, looking around. The twins and the grunts were gone, only the trainers were left on the landing.

"You mean that one?" Asked Neil, pointing to the lake. The group collectively turned towards the lake to see the twins standing triumphantly in the hatch of a large blue submarine. The first twin held the Arch Stone in his hand, flaunting it about like a trophy of war.

"So long suckers!" The twins yelled smugly. "No one catches Team Aqua in the water, no one!" The sub began to drift off of shore and it appeared as though the twins were going to get away. Then something happened that nobody expected. A second submarine surfaced in the middle of the lake. It was a small, brown submarine that was racing towards the shore at alarming speed. After a moment it became abundantly clear that the sub had no intentions of stopping or even slowing its rapid approach. The sub slammed into the side of the Aqua sub with a terrific crash. The cries of the Apollo twins mingled with the screech of tearing metal as the Aqua sub was driven onto shore. The twins were flung bodily out of the sub and landed on the shore in a pile. The small brown sub whined to a stop, lodged in the side of the Aqua sub. The hatch atop the brown sub flew open.

"I told you I don't know how to drive a submarine!" Came the echoed voice of a young man.

"Nonsense, all spies are trained to operate any vehicle!" Replied a masculine voice.

"We are not spies you daft imbecile! How many times must we tell you that!" Screeched the voice of a young woman. The three voices continued to argue within the small sub as the trainers on the island circled around the Apollo twins. Most everyone was utterly confused about what had just occurred, but they could work out the details later. Marlowe stepped forward and snatched the Arch Stone out of the hand of the first twin.

"Game over." He said, pocketing the priceless rock. "Let's get out of here."

Epilogue

Marlowe, Isabelle, the other trainers, and one tragically misinformed spy rounded up the Aqua members and led them to the surface. Afterward, they were handed over to the authorities. The Arch Stone was returned to Scott, who was overjoyed to have it back in his possession. The championship round of the tournament had to be postponed indefinitely due to damage to the stadium and general panic of the populous. Though delighted in the return of his stone, Scott was furious and dismayed at the fact that he would not be able to award it to anyone. He was even more upset, however, that he did not get to see the end of Marlow and Isabelle's battle. He would only ever be able to speculate as to who would be the victor.

While a champion for the first annual Arche Town Pokémon Tournament was never crowned, the finalists of the tournament did not leave empty handed. Marlowe, Isabelle, Cyril, Mary Anne, Jean, David, and Neil all received hefty sums of reward money for capturing the Team Aqua thieves. The trainers all departed the next day, going their separate ways and continuing on their individual journeys.

Jean Roberts decided to remain in Hoenn for a while longer. The warm climate and vacation like atmosphere lured him to the mainland. He intended to stay for a while to train his team, explore the region, and prank the locals. Unbeknownst to him, Jean would be tailed by a certain spy who was convinced Jean was supposed to aid him in the downfall of Team Aqua.

David also elected to remain in Hoenn, though for different reasons than Jean. David intended to do some island hopping, participating in all of Scott's world renowned battle facilities. Perhaps he could pick up some new tactics and strategies that would take his team to the next level. Anything to make his team the best it could be.

Mary Anne Mathews had seen enough of Hoenn in her short time spent in the region. She was convinced Hoenn was a land of classless partiers that didn't know how to treat a lady. Mary Anne thought it a shame that such a beautiful region should be home to such ruffians. She was on the next boat back to Unova.

Neil Bito was going home as well. He was tired. It seemed that wherever he went he always got mixed up in some sort of crazy ordeal. It's astounding that a boy could find as much trouble as Neil did without ever looking for, well, anything. Neil was excited to get home and tell his big sister Whitney about all that had happened to him while he was in Hoenn.

Cyril Leblanc was headed to the opposite end of Hoenn. While rummaging through the Arch Town library Cyril had stumbled across some information on an interesting cave system. It was a cave system located on the west side of Hoenn called Meteor Falls. Cyril was eager to get over there and start spelunking the famous caves.

James Wilson Jr. had decided that searching for clues to Deoxys on Scott's island was a dead end. After a short conversation with the pudgy man, however, James had a new heading. Mossdeep City apparently had a state of the arc space exploration facility. Such a facility was sure to have all sorts of information about celestial movements in Hoenn. James set out for Mossdeep with renewed vigor.

Isabelle Stevens wanted to stay on the island a bit longer. Despite the events at the stadium, the festival would still run for a few more days. Isabelle desired nothing more than to relax on the island with her Pokemon and unwind from the stress of the tournament. She had never anticipated to get so far in the tournament, much less get mixed up in criminal activity. Isabelle was going to enjoy some quiet time in the most beautiful region in the world.

Marlowe Eldred took the money and ran, so to speak. After such a close brush with his past, Marlowe decided he needed some time away from Hoenn. Though he didn't get off the island without Scott making him promise to return one day for another battle. Marlowe purchased a ticket to the farthest region possible and left early the next morning. The first annual Arche Town Pokémon Tournament was over.


End file.
